Le Secret de l'Île de Jersey
by Gouline971
Summary: L'île de Jersey regorge de secrets bien gardés et Hermione espérait de tout cœur que le sien y reste caché jusqu'à la fin des temps.
1. Bienvenue à Jersey

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Je tiens tout d'abord à vous souhaiter une **bonne année 2019** en espérant qu'elle puisse vous apporter la joie et la santé.

Si je reviens vers vous aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous présenter une mini-fiction qui aura pour couple principal **Charlie/Hermione.**

Alors, alors, comment m'est venue l'envie d'écrire sur ce couple ?

Et bien tout simplement en lisant la fiction de **Damelith** _ **« L'homme aux Dragons »**_ **.** Pour être honnête, **ce couple ne m'a jamais attiré**. Je pourrais même dire qu'il ne me serait jamais venue l'idée de mettre Hermione avec un autre frère Weasley que Ron. Mais Damelith a si bien su construire la romance entre Charlie et Hermione que ça m'a poussé à lire d'autres histoires sur eux (deux supplémentaires uniquement).

L'histoire de **Damelith** m'a tellement travaillée que ça m'a poussé à imaginer ma propre fiction concernant ce couple.

Je pense aussi que le fait qu'on ne sache quasiment rien sur Charlie m'a permis de m'aventurer vers ce couple. **Ce sera peut-être la seule et unique histoire que j'écrirais sur eux** , mais je vous présente tout de même **cette mini-fiction qui ne dépassera pas les dix chapitres** mettant en scène Hermione, Charlie et bien d'autres.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _Disclaimer_ : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule la trame ci-dessous est de moi.

 _ **Résumé**_ : L'île de Jersey regorge de secrets bien gardés et Hermione espérait de tout cœur que le sien y reste caché jusqu'à la fin des temps.

* * *

 _ **Le Secret de l'Île de Jersey**_

* * *

 **Août 2005 - Jour 1**

Hermione était assise en tailleur sur son lit et regardait sa valise qu'elle avait du mal à remplir. Ça n'aurait pourtant pas dû lui être si difficile. Il lui aurait simplement suffi de lancer un petit sort pour que celle-ci se fasse toute seule. Mais voilà, Hermione n'avait en réalité pas envie de faire sa valise. Elle en avait la nausée rien que d'y penser. Elle se laissa glisser sur son lit, les bras en croix sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux en se disant qu'avec un peu de chance, ce qu'elle pensait vivre n'était en fait qu'un simple cauchemar.

-Je peux entrer ? entendit-elle après qu'on frappa à la porte.

-Hum…, laissa échapper Hermione.

Elle entendit la personne entrer, faire le tour de son lit et s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Pourquoi ta valise est vide ?

-Hum…, répondit-elle.

-Tu veux que je la fasse pour toi ?

-Je ne veux pas y aller.

-Hermione…

-La garce qui est en moi va faire surface et risque de faire un carnage. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir et toi non plus, tu n'as pas envie de la voir.

-Oh, ne prétends pas savoir ce que j'ai envie de voir ou pas. Je la trouve très sympathique la garce qui est en toi.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour voir Harry pouffer de rire. Il était adossé à la tête de lit, également en tailleur. Hermione le fusilla du regard et lui donna une petite claque. Harry fit semblant de paraître choqué avant de rire franchement.

-Ecoute, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux, je n'ai pas plus envie d'y aller que toi. J'ai la sensation qu'on risque de vivre des situations d'embarras et de malaises durant toute cette semaine, mais on ne peut pas ne pas y aller.

-Bien sûr que si on peut ! fit Hermione en se redressant. On se fait porter pâle et on part ! Rien que tous les deux ! Loin de toute cette merde !

-On ne peut pas faire ça Hermione, tu le sais très bien.

-Donne-moi un seul argument qui me pousserait à y aller.

-Ça ferait mal à Ron si tu ne venais pas.

Harry grimaça au regard ahuri que lui lançait Hermione. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas l'argument du siècle. C'était d'ailleurs la dernière chose qu'il aurait due lui dire, mais Harry devait se rendre à l'évidence. Si Hermione n'y allait pas, il n'irait pas non plus. Et si Harry n'y allait pas, Ron se sentirait profondément vexé. Ce serait purement mérité, lui dirait Hermione, sans doute à raison. Mais pour apaiser les tensions qui existaient actuellement, Hermione allait devoir mettre de l'eau dans son vin. Et Harry savait qu'elle en était consciente.

-On passera la majeure de partie du temps ensemble, hein ? demanda Hermione pour être rassurée.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Harry en la serrant dans ses bras. Mais pour ça il faudrait que tu fasses ta valise. Il faut qu'on soit partis dans dix minutes.

-Déjà ? geignit Hermione en le voyant se diriger vers la porte.

-Et oui, c'est ce qui se passe lorsqu'on fait tout à la dernière minute.

 **000**

Il fallut moins de cinq minutes à Hermione pour être prêtre. Elle avait lancé un sort pour que sa valise se fasse toute seule et était descendue dans le salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd, où se trouvait Harry avec sa propre valise. Ils s'étaient ensuite glissés dans la cheminée pour se rendre au Terrier.

La demeure était anormalement calme, mais Hermione savait que c'était un leurre. Le Terrier n'était jamais calme le week-end. Hermione et Harry traversèrent le salon puis la cuisine pour se rendre à l'extérieur.

-Harry ! Hermione !

Molly Weasley se dirigea droit vers les deux sorciers les bras grands ouverts pour les serrer contre sa poitrine.

-Comment allez-vous, mes chéris ? Bien ? Hermione ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que tu n'es pas venue à la maison !

-Oui, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Je n'ai pas une minute à moi.

-J'imagine que vous êtes très sollicités tous les deux. Je suis tellement fière de vous, mes chéris. Mais il ne faut pas que vous vous tuiez à la tâche, non plus. Il faut que vous vous reposiez.

-On le fera Molly, la rassura Harry.

-Ah, les retardataires sont enfin là ! dit une voix stridente derrière Molly.

Hermione la vit se crisper et comprit très bien pourquoi. Elle avait réagi exactement de la même manière lorsqu'elle avait entendu Lavande Brown manifester sa présence. Et elle n'était pas seule. A côté d'elle se trouvait ses amies de toujours, Parvati et Padma Patil. Elle reconnut également Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais persuadée que vous ne viendriez pas, lança Lavande.

-Comme quoi, tu as eu tort, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Ginny qui vint à la rencontre d'Hermione et d'Harry. Elle leur fit à chacun une bise avant de leur chuchoter :

-Pitié qu'on nous sorte de là.

Hermione pouffa et remercia Merlin d'avoir Ginny Weasley comme amie. Lavande éclata d'un rire tonitruant poussant Ginny à la grimace.

-Tu es tellement drôle mon Ron-Ron.

-Je vais vomir, dramatisa Ginny.

Alors qu'elle était parvenue à les fuir du regard, Hermione fixa Lavande dont le bras était accroché à celui de Ron. Autour de lui se trouvait tous ses frères accompagnés de leurs épouses. Chaque couple tentait de récupérer leurs enfants qui, eux, étaient accrochés au meilleur tonton du monde : Tonton Charlie qu'ils ne voyaient pas souvent, au grand malheur de Molly et Arthur.

-Les enfants ! Dites au revoir à vos parents !

Les petits-enfants obéirent à leur grand-mère pour certains. Les autres, ceux qui n'étaient pas en âge de marcher, se retrouvèrent immédiatement dans les bras de Molly et Arthur.

-Allez, filez les enfants. Et amusez-vous bien.

-Que tout le monde prenne un portoloin. Ils ne vont pas tarder à s'activer, s'exclama Lavande toute guillerette.

Tout le monde récupéra un des sots présents dans le jardin. Seize heures tapantes Les portoloins s'activèrent Hermione ressentit cette désagréable sensation d'être aspirée dans un tonneau avant d'atterrir violemment sur ce qui semblait être du sable. La réception sur les fesses fut vraiment douloureuse.

-Ça va ? lui demanda Harry qui se massait l'épaule.

-Il était complètement détraqué ce portoloin, dit-elle en se relevant avec difficulté.

-Ben alors ? On ne sait pas se réceptionner ? cancana Lavande. Un comble pour deux grands sorciers tels que vous selon les dires de la _Gazette_.

-Pas tant que ça quand le portoloin a un défaut, répliqua Bill Weasley en observant le sot. Qui l'a transformé ?

-Moi, répondit-elle fièrement.

-Tout s'explique alors, s'exclama Ginny en arrangeant ses cheveux. Je la soupçonne d'avoir voulu nous tuer, chuchota-t-elle ensuite.

Bill passa son bras autour de l'épaule de sa petite sœur et lui embrassa le front.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda Fleur en regardant autour d'elle. Ça ressemble beaucoup à la Normandie. Sommes-nous en France ?

-Non, mais pas loin. Nous sommes sur l'île de Jersey ! A St Helier plus précisément. Et ça ! C'est l'hôtel où nous allons passer la semaine ! Surprise !

Vue de l'extérieur l'hôtel semblait majestueux. Il ressemblait à un véritable château français du dix-huitième siècle. Hermione était persuadée qu'une chambre dans un tel endroit devait coûter les yeux de la tête. Une question s'imposa donc à son esprit. Qui avait payé pour que dix-huit sorciers passent la semaine entière dans endroit aussi luxueux ? Parce qu'elle en était certaine, elle n'avait pas déboursé une mornille pour y dormir.

-Je trouve ça génial, s'extasia Parvati accrochée au bras de sa sœur. Vraiment Lavande, là tu nous gâtes.

-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Ron-Ron qui a voulu me gâter. Hein, Ron-Ron ?

Lavande embrassa Ron sous les gloussements de ses deux amies jumelles.

-Ce n'est pas un hôtel sorcier, remarqua Luna.

-Non, il est moldu. Il n'y a pas d'hôtel de ce standing chez les sorciers de l'île, c'est bien dommage. Ne perdons pas plus de temps. J'aimerais qu'on dépose nos affaires dans nos chambres puis qu'on se retrouve dans le restaurant pour dîner.

Lavande ouvrit la marche, toujours au bras de Ron. Hermione n'était pas la seule à être émerveillée par l'endroit. Neville s'attardait sur toutes les plantes qu'il croisait jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôtel, Dean et Seamus avaient le nez en l'air tout comme Luna qui ne semblait pourtant pas si émerveillée que ça par le luxe de l'endroit.

Le hall d'entrée était tout aussi majestueux que l'extérieur. Il était fait de marbre blanc et de statues grecques. De magnifiques orchidées blanches trônaient de-ci, de-là. C'était classe, simple et sophistiqué. Hermione aimait beaucoup.

-Bonjour, nous sommes venus récupérer les clés de notre chambre, dit Harry au réceptionniste.

-Bien sûr. Vos noms s'il vous plait ?

-Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.

Le réceptionniste regarda les réservations sur son ordinateur et tendit deux cartes magnétiques.

-Alors, pour Mr Potter c'est la Chambre 705 et pour Miss Granger c'est la chambre 708.

-Oh, tu es dans la même chambre que Ginny et moi, dit Luna à Hermione avec un grand sourire. C'est super !

-Et moi, je partage ma chambre avec qui ? demanda Harry en faisant tourner la carte entre ses doigts.

-C'est quoi le numéro de ta chambre ? demanda Ginny.

-705.

-Je crois que c'est Charlie. Il est déjà monté. De ce que j'ai compris nous sommes tous au même étage. C'est pratique. On y va ?

Les quatre sorciers prirent l'un des ascenseurs disponibles et allèrent au septième étage. En plus d'être au même étage, ils étaient également dans le même couloir. Harry s'arrêta à la porte 705 et regarda Hermione, Ginny et Luna se diriger vers la porte 708. Il vit Hermione se retourner et lui faire un petit signe de la main visiblement déçue. Elle aussi aurait souhaité qu'ils partagent la même chambre, sans doute pour pouvoir mieux cancaner en fin ou en début de journée.

Hermione eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre. Enfin, la chambre, c'était un euphémisme. Hermione venait d'entrer dans une superbe suite. A l'instar de l'entrée, la chambre était très chaleureuse avec des notes de crème, d'ivoire et de dorée. L'entrée donnait sur un salon composé d'un grand canapé gris clair et d'un canapé bleu ciel. Sur la table basse se trouvait un panier de fruits frais avec une bouteille de champagne.

-Non mais sérieusement, qui a payé pour ça ? demanda Hermione en prenant la bouteille. Depuis quand Ron est riche comme les Malefoy ?

-Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche complètement. Je compte bien profiter de ce luxe et de ce confort un maximum. Et tu devrais en faire autant, Hermione, lui dit Ginny en prenant un raisin. Luna t'es toujours là ?

Hermione et Ginny se rendirent dans la pièce d'à côté qui semblait tout aussi grande que le salon. C'était la chambre. Leur chambre. Trois grands lits étaient disposés à distance égale des uns des autres. Ils n'étaient pas assez grands pour être considérés comme des lits doubles mais pas trop petits pour êtres des lits simples. Luna était installée sur le lit du milieu, la tête légèrement penchée et le regard fixé sur ce qui semblait être la télévision.

-Tu veux l'allumer ? lui demanda Hermione.

-Oh non. Je la trouve très jolie comme ça. L'allumer la rendrait beaucoup trop ordinaire.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny qui se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle prit malgré tout la télécommande, alluma la télévision et zappa sur toutes les chaînes sous le regard intrigué de Luna. Hermione agrandit sa valise et l'ouvrit. D'après ce qu'elle avait réussi à voir entre deux zappes de la part de Ginny, la météo serait plus que clémente cette semaine et faire sa valise d'un coup de baguette pouvait cacher quelques surprises.

Elle avait dans un premier temps pris bien trop de vêtements et de chaussures. Elle possédait une majorité de robe et… pas de pyjama ? Hermione fouilla sa valise dans tous les recoins et non, elle n'avait pas pris de pyjama en revanche elle avait un vieux t-shirt et un jogging tout aussi daté.

-C'est ce que tu vas mettre pour le dîner de tout à l'heure ? lui demanda Luna.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Lavande t'accusera de lui voler la vedette, lui dit Ginny.

-Ce serait peut-être un juste retour des choses. Non, je vais rester comme ça. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me changerais. Je n'ai déjà pas envie d'y aller…

-Dis-toi que si le restaurant est à la hauteur de cette chambre, on va manger un excellent repas.

-J'espère qu'ils font des plats végétariens, dit Luna. Sinon je ne pourrai pas toucher une seule de leurs assiettes. Heureusement, j'ai apporté de quoi cuisiner.

Hermione et Ginny virent Luna augmenter le volume d'un de ses sacs, duquel elle sortit un panier de légumes qu'elle déposa soigneusement à côté du panier de fruits.

-C'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de cuisine. J'espère que les cuisiniers de l'hôtel accepteront que je fasse un petit velouté de légumes ! purent entendre Hermione et Ginny.

-Luna Lovegood va illuminer ma semaine, dit Ginny en éclatant de rire.

 **000**

L'heure du dîner arriva. Alors qu'elle longeait le couloir pour se rendre près de l'ascenseur avec Ginny et Luna, Hermione s'arrêta à la porte 705 et frappa. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, mais ce ne fut pas Harry qui se trouva devant elle. Grand, robuste, cheveux roux tirés en arrière et attachés en chignon. C'était Charlie Waesley.

-Salut Hermione, dit-il de sa voix grave et posé.

-Salut, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. Est-ce qu'Harry est là ?

-Ouais j'arrive ! Vous avez goûté le champagne ? demanda-t-il une fois tout le monde dans l'ascenseur.

-Non, pas encore, répondit Luna. Et je pense qu'on ne devrait pas le boire. La bouteille avait l'air rempli de pixies qui ne demandent qu'à sortir pour respirer. C'est pour ça que le bouchon saute lorsqu'on essaie d'ouvrir une bouteille. Ce sont les pixies qui parviennent enfin à se libérer.

Ginny, Hermione, Harry et Charlie regardèrent Luna qui avait le nez en l'air, le regard fixé le lustre qui ornait le plafond de l'ascenseur. L'air interrogateur de Charlie et sa question silencieuse à l'égard de sa petite sœur la poussa à pouffer de rire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre les élucubrations de Luna Lovegood.

L'ascenseur arriva sur le toit terrasse où se trouvait le restaurant. La salle était remplie de tables rondes accueillant entre deux à six personnes. Mais pourtant, en bout de terrasse se trouvait une table en forme de U où étaient déjà les autres sorciers invités pour cette semaine.

-On voit toujours les mêmes parmi les retardataires, fit remarquer Lavande. Ce n'est pas grave. Installez-vous.

-On peut s'asseoir où on souhaite ou il y a nos noms inscrits sur les chaises ? demanda Harry.

-Asseyez-vous où vous voulez.

-Tu peux t'installer près de moi si tu veux Harry, lui dit Parvati.

-Et près de toi moi Charlie, enchaîna Padma.

-Et ça commence, laissa échapper Angélina en s'essayant près de George.

-Merci, mais je vais m'asseoir près de ma sœur.

Charlie s'installa entre Bill et Ginny alors qu'Harry s'assit entre Hermione et Luna et face à Neville. Il préférait ne pas répondre sachant pertinemment que les jumelles feraient de nombreuses tentatives pour attirer son attention. Ils trouvaient quand même dingue que certains sorciers et certaines sorcières ne parviennent pas à changer après toutes ces années.

-Gabrielle ! s'exclama Fleur en se levant.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Gabrielle Delacour qui venait de faire son entrée. Fleur quitta sa place pour accueillir sa petite sœur en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Tu as bien reçu ma lettre. Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à trouver ?

-Non, cela a été. Bonjour, dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Quelques sorciers répondirent d'autres la saluèrent de la main. Elle embrassa Bill qui lui demanda comment elle allait et s'installa à la seule place de libre qu'il y avait entre sa sœur et Percy.

Possédant du sang de Vélane, Gabrielle était d'une grande beauté. Elle possédait des yeux perçants et une chevelure d'un blond argenté comme celle de sa sœur. Son sourire était d'un blanc si éclatant qu'il pouvait rivaliser avec la lumière de la lune. Les sorciers qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de la voir gardèrent les yeux fixés sur elle. Hermione était persuadée que de la bave n'allait pas tarder à couler du coin des lèvres de Dean, Seamus et Neville.

-Je suis vraiment désolée. J'espère ne pas être trop en retard, dit-elle avec un accent français très prononcé.

-Non, répondit Lavande avec un sourire légèrement crispé. Tu es arrivée pile à temps pour l'apéritif. Les entrées de ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

-On ne passe pas commande ? demanda Seamus.

-Non, pas ce soir. J'ai tout prévu pour que nous puissions passer un excellent dîner tous ensemble

-As-tu commandé de la viande ? demanda Luna. Je ne mange pas de viande.

-C'est du poisson.

-Je ne mange pas de poisson non plus.

-Et bien tu le mettras de côté, pesta Lavande.

-Oui mais si le poisson est en sauce et que la sauce a touché les légumes, je ne pourrais pas non plus manger les légumes. Ils auront été contaminés par l'ADN du poisson et…

-J'aimerais faire une déclaration, la coupa Lavande, ne s'intéressant pas au régime alimentaire de Luna.

Hermione parut choquée par son manque totale de politesse et elle ne fut pas la seule. Ginny avait marmonné un juron, Angélina avait la mâchoire contractée, Fleur semblait avoir des éclairs dans les yeux et Neville grimaça. Elle entendit ensuite Luna remercier Harry qui semblait lui avoir chuchoté quelque chose de réconfortant à l'oreille.

-Tout d'abord, je tenais à tous vous remercier pour avoir accepté de passer cette petite semaine ici afin de célébrer notre enterrement de vie de garçon et de vie de jeune fille à Ron et moi. Je sais bien que certains sorciers à cette table, auraient largement préféré que nous fassions ces événements séparément, mais Ron et moi avons pensé que ce serait beaucoup plus drôle et réunir tous nos amis et toutes notre famille pour vivre un moment mémorable. Et pour que ce soit mémorable, Ron et moi avons créé un petit programme pour chaque jour de la semaine !

Lavande fit passer le programme à tous les invités. Hermione le parcourut vaguement. C'était un tableau qui possédait sept lignes, une par jour et deux colonnes séparant les filles et les garçons. La plupart des activités étaient mixtes, mais certaines d'entre elles étaient par genre comme la séance au spa, hammam compris, la dégustation et vin ou la toute dernière soirée où il était écrit en toute lettre « soirée pyjama ».

Vraiment ? pensa Hermione. Mais quel âge avait-elle ? Treize ans ? Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à le penser. La plupart des épouses Weasley se lançaient des regards entendus. Elle regarda Ginny qui semblait lire et relire sans en croire ses yeux la dernière ligne du programme. Elle regarda ensuite Parvati et Padma qui chuchotaient entre elles et riaient de temps en temps. Ça semblait leur plaire.

-J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on puisse commencer, s'excita Lavande.

-J'ai une question.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Hermione qui avait légèrement leva sa main comme du temps de Poudlard. Elle vit le sourire de Lavande se crisper à nouveau en tournant le regard vers elle.

-Quoi ? fit-elle sèchement.

-Sommes-nous obligés de suivre le programme de la semaine à la lettre ? Je demande ça parce qu'il n'y a pas un musée historique à visiter dans la liste et comme nous sommes sur une île que peu d'entre nous ont eu la chance de visiter, je me suis dit que peut-être…

-Tu as quelque chose contre ce programme, Hermione ?

-Je disais simplement qu'il manquait d'activité culturelle propre à l'histoire de l'île.

-Nous sommes ici pour nous amuser et pas pour nous ennuyer à mourir dans un musée triste et terne.

-Certes. Mais…

-Tu n'étais pas obligée de venir, tu sais. Si mon programme te déplait tant, tu peux toujours rentrer chez toi, en faire un autre et revenir ici pour ton propre enterrement de vie de jeune fille, qui fatalement, sera moins trépident que le mien. Enfin ça c'est si tu te maries un jour.

Si Hermione s'était écoutée, elle aurait bondi de sa chaise pour se jeter sur Lavande et lui arracher ce sourire narquois. Mais au lieu de ça elle resta à sa place, contracta sa mâchoire, plia son programme et le posa sous la lame de son couteau. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs un instant ce qui se passerait si elle incisait le corps de Lavande à vif. Mourait-elle dans d'atroce souffrance ? Hermione réprima un léger sourire. Évidemment qu'elle en mourait dans d'atroce souffrance.

 **000**

-Et si je la tuais dans son sommeil ? Ça serait cool, non ? On l'enterrait au bord de la plage et on la laisserait se faire bouffer par les vers.

Hermione se versa une troisième coupe de champagne. Elle était allongée sur fauteuil de la chambre et faisait une liste des méthodes de meurtre sans laisser de trace. Elle la détestait, elle la haïssait et la voir ainsi à se pavaner lui donnait envie de la balancer du haut de cet hôtel.

-Tu as bien fait de ne pas réagir, lui dit Luna. Ça aurait ruiné la bonne ambiance qu'il y avait lors du repas.

-Mais tu n'as rien mangé, Luna, lui dit Ginny.

-Vous m'avez donné vos entrées, Harry, Hermione, Neville et toi.

-Mais elles étaient minuscules. De ridicules petites verrines à peine remplies.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et puis, il y a les fruits.

-Oh non ! Tu vas manger ! Il est hors de question que tu ailles dormir le ventre vide parce que la sauce du poisson a touché tes légumes !

Ginny prit le téléphone à disposition et commander un plat spécial pour Luna. Si elle avait raison, la commande serait au frais de Lavande ou Ron peu importe, mais Luna devait manger.

Cette dernière regardait Hermione qui buvait sa coupe de champagne.

-Tu n'as pas peur des pixies ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Non Luna. Ce sont les pixies qui donnent au champagne ce goût si particulier. Les pixies et la frustration.

Luna continua de la regarder et Hermione put voir que malgré son expression toujours lunaire, elle semblait être inquiète pour elle.

 **000**

* * *

 **Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ?**

Il n'y pas beaucoup d'interaction entre Hermione et Charlie, mais ça ne va pas tarder à arriver **(il y a encore neuf chapitres à venir) !**

J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous aura plu et je vous dis à **samedi prochain pour la suite.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** il y aura un du narcissisme dans l'air.

 **Gouline971**


	2. La ferme (de) Lavande !

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous avez passé une très bonne semaine.

 **Je tiens à remercier les irréductibles reviewers,** toujours présents pour me laisser un petit message, alors que je n'ai plus posté de fiction depuis un long moment. Merci à vous.

Je vous laisse à présent avec le deuxième chapitre.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Liyly**_ : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 _ **Guest**_ : Je suis désolée de te le dire, mais il n'y aura aucun Serpentard dans cette fiction. Harry ne sera donc pas en couple avec Pansy. Tu as peut-être confondu avec une autre de mes fictions. Merci pour la review.

* * *

 **Jour 2**

Hermione n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des semaines. Elle trouvait ça assez ironique sachant qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie d'être sur l'île de Jersey. Mais après tout, peut-être y passerait-elle une très bonne semaine ? Du moment qu'elle ne voyait pas Lavande lui lancer des regards narquois. Quant à Ron… Elle ne voulait même pas y penser.

Hermione se leva sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller Ginny et Luna qui dormaient toujours. Elle prit sa douche et se rendit sur la terrasse d'un des restaurants de l'hôtel. L'établissement proposait un buffet continental en guise de petit-déjeuner. Hermione prit un plateau et le remplit à ne plus en voir la couleur. Elle s'installa ensuite à l'extérieur et admira la vue. Elle avait exactement la même vue de la terrasse de sa chambre. Une magnifique vue sur la plage et la mer d'un bleu magnifique. Hermione sourit en reconnaissant un groupe composé uniquement de têtes rousses. Les frères Weasley étaient en train de faire un jogging. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir Charlie et Bill ouvrir la marche. George les suivait de près. Ron était derrière et Percy semblait complètement largué, mais tenait le coup.

Elle vit Harry s'asseoir à côté d'elle et rit en voyant son plateau. On voyait bien qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit. Ils avaient pris exactement la même chose.

-Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Comme un bébé. Je me suis demandé où j'étais en voyant Charlie dans le lit d'à côté avant de me rappeler où on était.

-Il ne t'a pas proposé d'aller courir avec lui et ses frères ?

Hermione fit un signe en direction de la plage. Harry regarda la fratrie faire leur petite foulée.

-Si, mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire distancer comme Percy en ce moment. Le pauvre, il est au bord de la crise d'asthme.

-C'est vrai. Eh ! Ne commence pas ! C'est mon croissant !

-Je viens de finir le mien, dit Harry en mettant son pain au chocolat sur le plateau d'Hermione.

-Je veux le deuxième aussi.

-Il ne faut pas exagérer, non plus. Mais eh ! fit-il en voyant Hermione morde dedans et boire dans son verre à lui. Tu ne l'emporteras pas au Paradis, Hermione Granger.

-C'est toi qui trouve Hermione la garce sympathique. Fais gaffe, elle commence à faire surface.

-Qui fait surface ?

Neville, Dean et Seamus arrivèrent à leur tour avec leur plateau. Hermione regarda les quatre Gryffondor plaisanter tout en prenant le petit-déjeuner. Les voir tous les quatre en train de rire et de parler de leur travail et de Quidditch lui rappelait l'époque où ils étaient à Poudlard. L'époque où Hermione râlait parce que les garçons ne pensaient qu'à ce sport dont elle n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt qu'on pouvait lui porter. Mais aujourd'hui, ce fut avec un réel plaisir qu'elle les écouta faire des pronostics pour le prochain championnat.

-Hermione regarde. J'ai pris des brochures pour visiter l'île si ça t'intéresse. Il n'y a pas mal de musées à faire. Des visites guidées sont aussi organisées si on a peur de se perdre, un peu comme moi.

Hermione regarda les brochures que Neville lui avait apportées. En effet, il y avait énormément de choses à faire sur l'île de Jersey. Des choses très intéressantes. Hermione se promit d'en prendre pour les étudier de plus près en fin de journée. Elle n'avait certainement pas l'intention de faire tout ce que Lavande avait prévu.

-Il y a un jardin botanique que j'aimerais beaucoup visiter. Il se trouve à Samarès Manor. J'essaie de voir à quel moment je pourrais y aller selon le programme, comme je sais que ça n'intéresse personne…

-Moi ça m'intéresse, dit immédiatement Hermione. Dis-moi quand tu veux y aller et je t'y accompagnerai.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Neville.

-Bien sûr. Ce sera bien plus intéressant que d'être en compagnie de certaines personnes.

-Bonjour ! Bonjour ! claironna Lavande.

Hermione lança un regard à Neville qui comprit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir.

 **000**

Bon, Hermione devait bien admettre que cette première matinée n'avait pas été si mal. Il n'y avait eu qu'une chose d'écrite sur le programme : Promenade et shopping dans la vieille ville. Cette activité lui plaisait du moment qu'elle pouvait le faire avec qui elle voulait. Hermione pensa que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de faire ses emplettes en tout début de séjour. Elle pourrait acheter tout ce qu'elle voudrait, écrire une carte postale à ses parents et pourrait enfin se concentrer sur les activités qu'elle souhaiterait faire en dehors de ce fichu programme.

Le groupe s'était instinctivement divisé en trois groupes. Hermione faisait partie de celui composé d'Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean et Seamus. Hermione flânait instinctivement dans les rayons librairies des boutiques souvenirs lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupée à lire les panneaux historiques de la ville de St Helier. Neville immortalisait tout ce qu'il voyait avec son appareil photo alors que Luna s'amusait à essayer les lunettes les plus excentriques qu'elles trouvaient.

Après cette bonne matinée, le groupe avait rendez-vous dans la ville de Saint Brelade pour déjeuner. Selon ce qui était écrit sur le programme, ils devaient être à treize heures tapante au Jersey Lavender Farm.

-C'est une blague ? s'exclama Hermione en ôtant de son nez les lunettes farfelues que Luna lui avait faite essayer.

-On parle de Lavande Brown, lui dit Ginny. Bien sûr que ce n'est pas une blague.

-Et Ron a accepté ce clin d'œil grotesque ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Il faut croire que oui, soupira Harry. On y va ?

Les sorciers se cachèrent dans une ruelle pour transplaner sur le lieu de rendez-vous.

 **000**

Ils arrivèrent dans la ville de St Brelade, juste en face de la ferme. Il était impossible de se perdre. De la lavande se trouvait déjà absolument partout en face d'eux. Hermione aimait beaucoup la lavande, mais l'odeur à l'entrée du parc était déjà très prenante. Ron, Lavande et les jumelles Patil furent les premiers à arriver. Parvati et Padma étaient chacune munies de deux gros sacs.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas chère de faire du shopping chez les moldus, s'exclama Parvati. On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

-Je croyais que ton job de vendeuse chez Mrs Guipure te permettait à peine de payer ton loyer, lança Ginny.

-J'ai eu une promotion, répliqua-t-elle d'un air pincé.

-Si tu le dis.

Les autres membres du groupe arrivèrent peu de temps après. Une fois au complet, Lavande leur indiqua un petit restaurant que Ron et elle avaient choisi avant de se rendre le fameux Jersey Lavender Farm.

-L'occasion était trop belle, expliqua Lavande avec un large sourire alors qu'elle piquait dans une bille de mozzarella. J'ai dit à Ron qu'on ne pouvait pas passer à côté de ça. Je veux dire… il y a quand même un parc qui porte mon prénom ! C'est fou, non ?

-Pas tant que ça quand on sait que tu portes le nom d'une fleur qu'on fait sécher dans les placards contre les mites.

-Je porte un beau prénom, répondit sèchement à Lavande.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Je dis juste que la lavande…

-Je crois qu'on a compris Ginny, intervint Bill.

La plus jeune des Weasley haussa des épaules et continua de déguster son repas.

Après le premier déjeuner partagé de la semaine, le groupe se rendit dans la fameuse ferme dont Lavande n'avait pas arrêté de faire l'éloge sans n'y avoir jamais mis les pieds. Hermione était certaine que la visite serait intéressante. Il y avait bien une raison pour qu'il y ait une ferme ne faisant uniquement pousser de la lavande. Mais elle était certaine que cette visite serait gâchée avec une Lavande Brown en chair et os non-loin d'elle, ne cessant de dire que ses parents lui avaient attribué le plus beau prénom du monde.

C'était la preuve même que l'habit ne faisait pas le moine. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on portait un beau prénom, qu'on était une belle personne.

Les champs de lavandes étaient majestueux et Hermione était certaine que Neville était en train de faire de sublimes photos. Elle lui demanderait sûrement de les regarder lorsqu'il les aurait développés. Hermione finit par apprendre que la ferme n'était d'ailleurs pas uniquement composée de lavande. On y trouvait du laurier, des cyprès, mais aussi de l'eucalyptus et du romarin.

L'endroit qu'elle avait adoré avait été la distillerie où elle avait pu voir le processus de fabrication des huiles essentiels qu'il était possible d'acheter dans la boutique souvenir. Comme à chaque fois que sa curiosité était titillée, Hermione ne se privait pas pour poser une montagne de questions. Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas la seule à le faire. Neville rebondissait parfois sur ce qu'elle disait, de même que Luna. Seulement ce n'était que lorsqu'Hermione posait des questions qu'on pouvait entendre des gloussements, des soupirs d'exaspération ou des rires moqueurs. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin de se demander d'où venaient ces bruits grotesques. Il lui suffisait simplement de jeter œil à Lavande, Parvati et Padma.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'étaler ta science, Hermione. Tu n'es pas à Poudlard ici, tu n'impressionnes personne, avait lancé Lavande.

-Au moins lorsque je sortirai de cette ferme, j'en saurais un peu plus que le fait que tu portes un nom de fleur qu'on fait sécher dans des placards contre les mites.

L'employée de la ferme qui se trouvait en face d'elle lui sourit, contente qu'on parle d'une des utilités de la lavande. Mais Lavande Brown, se sentit vexée par ladite astuce dont avait déjà fait part Ginny durant le déjeuner. Elle se contenta de renifler et de quitter la distillerie avec toute la dignité qu'elle possédait, soit pas grand-chose selon Hermione.

Après cette petite activité, Hermione s'installa sur l'une des balançoires mises à disposition pour les visiteurs. Elle se balança doucement d'avant en arrière. Les yeux fermés, elle profitait de l'air qui lui caressait le visage et de l'odeur prédominante de la lavande qui lui chatouillait les narines. Comment une fleur qui sentait aussi bon pour être le prénom d'une sorcière aussi détestable que Lavande Brown.

Hermione se balança de plus en plus vite, ouvrant les yeux pour voir à quel point elle allait haut. Ça lui rappelait son enfance, lorsqu'elle demandait à son père d'aller plus haut et qu'heureux d'entendre sa fille rire aux éclats, Mr Granger la poussait de plus en plus fort. Elle se rappelait aussi de sa mère morte d'inquiétude qui demandait à son mari de ralentir alors qu'elle voulait aller toujours plus haut pour toucher le ciel, les nuages, le soleil. Parce qu'Hermione voulait voler. Un comble quand on savait aujourd'hui qu'elle avait le vertige en balai.

C'était ce qu'elle voulait en cet instant. Elle voulait s'envoler très haut, très loin. Elle voulait être ailleurs que dans cette magnifique ferme parce qu'un, non deux êtres indésirables, s'y trouvaient en même temps qu'elle. Puis elle ralentit la cadence tout doucement, se balançant de moins en moins fort, de moins en moins haut, jusqu'à ce que la balançoire s'arrête. Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et vit Harry assis sur la balançoire d'à côté avec un gros sac.

-J'ai fait un tour dans la boutique, lui dit-il. Tu n'étais pas là alors j'ai acheté n'importe quoi.

Hermione sourit. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour faire des emplettes. Il se débrouillait très bien tout seul. Elle lui prit le sac des mains et regarda ce que son colocataire de meilleur ami avait acheté. En effet, Harry semblait avoir fait quelques petites folies. Elle trouva un gel douche, de l'huile essentiel, du parfum pour lui, du parfum pour elle, du parfum d'intérieur, du savon pour elle, du miel, de la marmelade, des caramels mous et le dernier petit article la fit éclater de rire. C'était un petit sac avec de la lavande séchée à mettre dans les placards.

-Je savais que ça te ferait rire, dit Harry fier de lui.

-En tout cas, la maison va sentir la lavande pendant un long moment.

-On ne va pas s'en plaindre. Et comme Lavande ne viendra jamais au Square, elle ne sera pas là à se pavaner en disant que la demeure sent son odeur.

-Encore une qui a le nez bouché, soupira Hermione.

 **000**

Les sorciers étaient retournés à l'hôtel en fin d'après-midi, après avoir flâné dans les rues de la ville de St Brelade. Hermione s'était effondrée sur son lit avec ses achats. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait autant marché, mais ses pieds lui faisaient franchement mal. Il lui tardait déjà dans se glisser sous la couverture pour s'endormir. C'était sans compter sur Ginny qui avait eu une brillante idée !

-Allons à la piscine !

Hermione avait dit non. Non, elle n'avait pas envie de descendre au sous-sol pour aller à la piscine. Non, elle n'avait pas envie de faire des plongeons, des longueurs et de sentir le chlore. Mais alors pourquoi était-elle donc dans la piscine de l'hôtel, se laissant doucement aller dans l'eau, les yeux fixant le plafond blanc et admirant le changement de couleur des lumières qui sortaient des robinets d'eau, comme dans la baignoire de la salle de bain des préfets. Et lorsqu'elle plongeait la tête dans l'eau, elle pouvait entendre une mélodie aquatique apaisante.

George et Ginny s'amusaient à faire des plongeons alors qu'Angelina leur suppliait de faire attention. Seamus restait principalement au bord de la piscine et Hermione le soupçonna de ne pas être un très bon nageur. Harry, Ron et Neville faisaient des longueurs et discutaient. Luna, qui n'avait pas voulu aller dans l'eau, s'était installée sur une chaise longue avec un exemplaire du Chicaneur qu'elle lisait à l'envers. Un employé de l'hôtel s'était dirigé vers elle avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvait une coupelle de fruit et ce qui semblait être un velouté de légume.

A côté de la piscine se trouvait un jacuzzi dans lequel il y avait Lavande, Parvati, Padma, Fleur et Gabrielle. Hermione ne savait ce qu'il s'y racontait, mais elle pouvait voir Lavande tenter d'attirer l'attention de Fleur qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître trop hostile. Hermione n'avait jamais été proche de Fleur Delacour, mais elle n'avait jamais eu le souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu aussi peu intéressée par leurs conversations qu'en cet instant même avec Lavande.

Hermione ferma les yeux encore un petit instant. Elle entendit un nouveau plongeon, puis une vague l'emporta, la faisant se retrouver sous l'eau. Lorsqu'elle remonta à la surface, elle put entendre les éclats de rire de George.

-Tu ne changeras jamais, lui dit-elle.

-J'ai une âme d'enfant, Hermione. Je n'y peux rien.

-Tu devrais faire attention. Quelque chose me dit que ton fils sera pire que toi dans quelques années.

-Je n'attends que ça. J'ai hâte de recevoir cette fameuse lettre de McGonagall expliquant comment mon petit Fred a réussi à mettre des bombabouses sous les sièges de tous les professeurs. J'aurais l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose de bien dans ma vie.

-J'espère que tu plaisantes George Weasley, lui dit Angelina.

-Non. Oui ! rectifia-t-il immédiatement. Oui ! Bien sûr que oui ! Notre fils sera un ange. Comme toi.

Hermione éclata de rire en voyant George se faire tout petit face au regard perçant de sa femme. Un ange… Angélina était très loin d'être un ange. Elle avait un très fort caractère qui, dès qu'il explosait, ne laissait personne indemne. Misère, pensa Hermione. Leur fils Fred ferait un carnage à Poudlard.

-Notre fils ne sera pas un ange, reprit Angelina. Il sera un tyran au Quidditch, doublé d'un préfet. Le combo parfait.

-Mais… et les blagues ? demanda George.

-On verra lorsqu'on aura notre deuxième enfant.

Angelina fit un clin d'œil à George et replongea sous l'eau.

 **000**

-Tu t'en vas ?

-Ouais. J'en ai un peu marre de Ginny et George qui plongent encore et encore. Ils ne sont jamais fatigués ces deux-là.

Harry savait qu'elle plaisantait. Hermione en avait surtout marre d'être au même endroit que Lavande et Ron qui ne se privait pas pour lui lancer des regards de temps à autre. Hermione ne se priva d'ailleurs pas pour lui lancer un regard noir lorsqu'il avait suivi des yeux Harry sortir de l'eau. Il s'était mis devant Hermione pour qu'elle ne voie plus.

-Reste si tu veux, lui dit Hermione. On n'aura qu'à se donner rendez-vous plus tard pour dîner. Sauf si tu veux dîner avec lui.

-On se retrouve plus tard pour dîner, lui assura Harry.

Hermione fut donc la première à quitter la piscine. Elle s'était séchée et avait remis son t-shirt et son short par-dessus son maillot. Mais ayant laissé sa baguette dans la chambre, elle se battait avec sa minuscule serviette pour sécher ses cheveux. Et cette odeur de chlore… Elle allait devoir laver ses cheveux avec une tonne de shampooing.

-Salut.

Hermione sursauta en voyant Charlie entrer dans l'ascenseur qui s'était arrêté au rez-de-chaussée.

-Salut. Tu étais sorti ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. J'ai voulu voir à quoi ressemblait la ville le soir. C'est festif et calme à la fois. C'est étrangement apaisant. Alors ? C'était bien la piscine ?

-Oui. Les autres s'amusent encore, mais je préfère retourner dans la chambre. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai un shampooing qui m'attend.

Charlie rit un peu en la voyant toujours se battre avec ses cheveux et sa serviette.

-Tu devrais de te baigner dans la mer. C'est bien mieux que la piscine.

-Oui, je vais sans doute faire ça dans la semaine.

L'ascenseur arriva au septième étage. Charlie laissa Hermione en sortir la première, puis ils se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée après être arrivés devant la porte de leur chambre respective. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione sentit le sommeil la submerger. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas la force d'aller dîner. Mais un simple regard dans le miroir lui fit comprendre que ses cheveux ne pourraient pas attendre.

 **000**

* * *

Encore et toujours ? **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?** Que pensez-vous d'Hermione ?

Je tiens à préciser que le **Jersey Lavender Farm** existe réellement, ce qui m'a bien faire rire lorsque je m'en suis rendue compte. J'ai donc décidé de faire un chapitre dessus.

Encore une fois l'échange entre **Hermione et Charlie** est assez court, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça arrive !

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** il y aura le ciel, le soleil, la mer… de la pizza et un squatteur ! **Question de la semaine : Qui squatte où ?**

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	3. Les binômes

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Me voici avec le troisième chapitre de ce **Charlie/Hermione.**

Beaucoup d'entre vous se demandent comment je vais faire pour que ces deux-là se mettent ensemble ? Et bien je me le demande aussi parfois. Plus sérieusement, je vous laisse lire qui est le fameux squatteur de ce chapitre...

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Pauline**_ : Merci beaucoup pour la review. En espérant que la suite te plaise.

 _ **Vera**_ : Merci pour la review !

* * *

 **Jour 3**

La nuit avait encore une fois été très agréable. Le matelas était ferme comme il fallait, l'oreiller était super moelleux et les draps sentaient tellement bon. Cet hôtel était vraiment un appel à la détente et à la relaxation. Si seulement Hermione était venue dans d'autre circonstance.

Elle ne fut pas la première à se lever ce matin-là. Ginny avait déjà quitté la chambre et Luna était assise sur le canapé avec le même _Chicaneur_ qu'elle s'était fait parvenir par Hiboux Express la veille. Hermione espérait que les moldus présents dans l'hôtel ne s'étaient pas trop posés de question en en voyant un.

-Bonjour Hermione. Tu veux un peu de café ?

-Oui, c'est gentil.

La cafetière à disposition versa un peu de la boisson dans une grande tasse qui lévita jusqu'à Hermione.

-Tu peux prendre des fruits si tu veux.

Hermione remercia Luna d'un sourire et prit une pêche. Elle s'installa ensuite sur la véranda pour admirer la vue. Il y avait très peu de personnes sur la plage. Seulement quelques lève-tôt qui avaient eu le courage de faire un petit footing. Un peu comme Charlie qu'elle vit encore une fois courir au bord de l'eau. Mais il était seul, cette fois-ci. Sans doute ses frères n'avaient-ils pas eu le courage de se lever pour faire chauffer leurs muscles. Hermione se rappela de Percy qui avait lutté pour suivre la cadence de ses frères. Elle était persuadée qu'Audrey lui avait donné le meilleur massage de sa vie pour atténuer les douleurs musculaires.

Face à la mer, Charlie semblait regarder l'horizon. Hermione le vit faire quelques étirements puis il s'arrêta. Elle fronça les sourcils en se demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire. Hermione le vit retirer ses chaussures puis son T-shirt et le regarda foncer droit dans la mer. Il en ressortit tremper avec ses cheveux roux lui tombant devant les yeux. Il avait perdu son élastique dans l'action.

Elle le vit faire quelques longueurs, apercevant sa musculature émerger de l'eau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? lui demanda Ginny.

Hermione sortit de sa torpeur en tentant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Rien. Enfin si. Ton frère.

-Ron ?! fit Ginny en grimaçant tout en regardant au loin.

-Mais non, Charlie, s'empressa de rectifier Hermione. Il est encore parti courir.

-Oh, fit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

Hermione entendit des gloussements la poussant à regarder la terrasse d'à côté. S'y trouvaient Parvati, Padma et Gabrielle les yeux rivés sur la plage.

-La salle de sport est géniale, s'exclama Ginny en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

A l'état de ses cheveux, Hermione comprit que Ginny était entrée depuis un petit moment et avait eu le temps de prendre une douche.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes à cette heure-ci, alors tu peux utiliser toutes les machines que tu veux.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas été courir avec Charlie ?

-Ah non, grimaça Ginny. Je préfère courir seule et à mon rythme. Tu as vu l'état de Percy hier ? J'ai cru qu'il allait nous claquer entre les doigts.

Hermione rit malgré-elle.

-Tu courais bien avec Harry à l'époque. Quand vous étiez ensemble.

-Oui je sais, soupira Ginny. Mais on se calquait inconsciemment sur le rythme de l'autre. Ce n'était pas si génial que ça.

-Ça et d'autres choses, fit Hermione.

-Ça et d'autres choses, répéta Ginny.

Hermione n'aurait jamais cru qu'Harry et Ginny se sépareraient un jour. Mais les deux sorciers avaient, avec le temps, fini par vivre comme deux véritables colocataires. Se croisant à peine, tous les deux pris par leur travail. Ils avaient donc décidé d'un commun accord qu'il valait mieux pour eux en rester là. La nouvelle avait attristé beaucoup de personnes, surtout Molly qui voyait en Ginny l'occasion de considérer Harry comme un véritable fils. Mais son rêve s'était envolé en fumée.

Hermione aurait tellement voulu que sa rupture avec Ron se soit passée ainsi.

Ginny déplia ce qu'Hermione reconnut comme étant le programme de la semaine. Celui de Ginny était parsemé de grosses croix rouges.

-C'est qui ce petit diable ? demanda Hermione en riant.

-Ma future diablesse de belle-sœur. Elle est belle, tu ne trouves pas ?

Hermione éclata de rire en voyant un petit diablotin rouge avec une queue pointue qui n'arrêtait pas de tirer la langue en pointant sa fourche vers le programme.

-Elle est radieuse ! se moqua Hermione.

Elle prit le programme des mains de Ginny et vit que la première activité de la journée était une initiation au jet ski. Ça serait sans doute sympa, pensa-t-elle.

 **000**

Tout le monde se retrouva à la marina de St Helier pour le début de l'initiation. Hermione n'avait jamais fait de jet ski et avait hâte de commencer. Dans un premier temps, le moniteur leur montra le fonctionnement de la machine. Il était très important de suivre les instructions au risque de se retrouver inévitablement dans l'eau. Hermione le regardait attentivement et tentait de mémoriser un maximum ce qu'il disait. Il fallait qu'elle puisse se débrouiller sur ces machines et avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait mettre le turbo pour retourner sur les côtes anglaises.

-Bon, ce que je vous propose, commença le moniteur, c'est de vous mettre à deux par jet ski. Celui qui tient le guidon manœuvra pendant un petit quart d'heure puis on alternera. Est-ce que ça vous va ?

Hermione fit partie de ceux qui acquiesçaient, alors que les mêmes, encore et toujours, se mettaient à glousser. Ce n'est possible, pensa-t-elle. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être retournée à Poudlard à l'équipe où ses camarades de dortoir gloussaient sans arrêt en parlant des « plus beaux garçons de Poudlard » ou au mieux ! Hermione se trouvait dans une basse-cour, mais elle n'en avait pas encore pleinement conscience.

-Très bien. Mettez-vous en binôme.

-Oh attendez ! fit Lavande alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait instinctivement vers Harry. Bon il est évident que les couples mariés ou sur le point de se marier (elle lança un regarda à Ron qui lui sourit) vont se mettre ensemble sur le jet ski. Mais pourquoi ne pas faire un tirage au sort pour les sorciers célibataires ?

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? demande Ginny qui était près de Charlie. Laisse-nous nous mettre en binôme avec qui on veut.

Mais Lavande ne l'écouta pas. Elle sortit discrètement sa baguette avec l'aide de Ron et fit apparaître un petit sac dans lequel se trouvait des bouts de parchemins avec le nom des sorcières célibataires inscrits dessus.

-Chaque garçon va sortir le nom d'une fille, déclara-t-elle.

-Achevez-moi, souffla Ginny, poussant Angélina à pouffer.

-Alors on va commencer par Seamus.

Ce dernier s'avança, plongea sa main dans le sac, déplia le bout de parchemin et lut le nom inscrit dessus.

-Luna, dit-il.

Elle le rejoignit près d'un jet ski. Ce fut au tour de Neville qui piocha le nom de Ginny.

-Charlie, gloussa Lavande.

Elle ne fut pas la seule d'ailleurs et le comportement de Parvati et Padma agaça Hermione au plus au point.

-Vous pouvez arrêter vos bruits ? leur demande-t-elle. Ça commence vraiment à me taper sur le système.

-Hermione.

Surprise, elle leva le regard vers Charlie qui lui montra le parchemin. Elle entendit les jumelles Patil pester dans leur barbe alors qu'elle le rejoignait près du jet ski. Elle croisa le regard d'Harry qui avait un teint étrangement pâle. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre pourquoi. Ne restait plus que Parvati, Padma et Gabrielle, soit les trois sorcières qui passaient leur temps à glousser dès que Charlie ou lui faisaient ou disaient quelque chose.

Lorsque ce fut son tour de prendre un parchemin, Hermione put voir les sorcières être d'une attention toute particulière. Mais seule l'une d'entre elle aurait le "privilège" de monter sur jet-ski avec lui. Ce fut Gabrielle. Elle s'avança vers lui avec un sourire satisfait. Il ne restait plus que Dean qui se retrouvait avec les jumelles. Il avait sorti le nom de Parvati ce qui signifiait que Padma se retrouvait seule.

-Vous monterez avec moi, lui dit le moniteur.

Sa déception s'évapora immédiatement.

Les binômes mirent leur gilet de sauvetage et montèrent sur leur jet ski. Hermione s'installa derrière Charlie et entoura sa taille de ses deux bras en faisant attention de ne pas trop le serrer.

-Tu es bien accrochée ? lui demanda Charlie.

-Oui, oui.

-Tu es sûre ? Parce que malgré la formation express, je ne maîtrise pas du tout cet engin. Je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes dans l'eau.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas en sucre et heureusement pour toi, je sais nager. Donc tu n'auras pas ma mort sur la conscience.

Hermione l'entendit rire légèrement puis démarrer le jet ski. Le bruit du moteur la fit raffermir automatiquement sa prise autour de la taille de Charlie.

-Là, t'es bien accroché, confirma-t-il.

Le jet ski navigua et la ballade put enfin commencer.

Hermione apprécia énormément ce moment passé derrière Charlie. Il parvenait à guider le jet ski sans trop de difficultés. Il tentait de faire des virages avec précaution et lui demandait régulièrement si « tout allait bien derrière ». Mais dans l'ensemble, Hermione profitait bien de l'activité aquatique.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde.

Neville et Ginny étaient tombés dès les premiers mètres exécutés, idem pour Seamus et Luna. Neville s'était confondu en excuse, mais Ginny l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas fait mieux que lui. Harry avait plusieurs fois fini dans l'eau également, à cause d'une Gabrielle qui l'entraînait à chaque fois dans sa chute. Dean ne se débrouillait pas trop mal avec Parvati et Padma était aux anges avec son moniteur.

Percy et Audrey semblaient être en promenade de santé, éloignés un peu des autres, tandis que George et Angélina s'amusaient à asperger Ron et Lavande, prétextant ne voulant pas le faire exprès. Mais au regard espiègle qu'avait George et les chuchotements qu'Angelina lui faisait au creux de l'oreille, la dernière chute des futurs mariés avaient bien été calculés de leur part.

-Désolé Ronny ! claironna George.

Ron lui lança un regard mauvais, remonta sur le jet ski puis aida Lavande.

-Eh Charlie ! Une course ? demanda Bill.

-Une course ? fit Hermione. Comment ça, une course ?

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Charlie.

-Hein ? fit Hermione sans comprendre.

-Soyez prudents les garçons, prévint Fleur en s'agrippant bien fort à Bill.

Hermione regarda Bill et Charlie se mettre sur une ligne imaginaire. Ils n'allaient quand même pas faire une course avec un engin qu'ils maîtrisaient à peine ? Ce n'était pas un balai ! Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Mais avant même qu'Hermione ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Charlie avait lancé le compte à rebours et la course avait commencé.

Hermione s'était cramponnée aussi fort qu'elle avait pu à la taille de Charlie alors que celui-ci prenait de la vitesse. Elle avait fermé les yeux en sentant l'eau lui éclabousser le visage. La course n'avait pas durée longtemps, mais Hermione ne sut jamais qui avait gagné, car Charlie avait pris un virage un peu trop serré qui la fit tomber dans l'eau en criant.

-Hermione ! avaient hurlé Harry, Ginny et Neville.

-Merde ! jura Charlie en se rendant compte qu'elle ne le tenait plus.

Il ralentit et revint en arrière où se trouvait Hermione qui nagea jusqu'au jet ski. Ce dernier réprima un sourire en voyant le regard noir qu'elle lui adressa.

-Désolé, dit-il simplement.

Hermione voulut répliquer qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire cette stupide course, mais resta muette de surprise. Charlie l'avait sorti de l'eau comme si elle était aussi légèrement qu'une plume pour la positionner devant lui.

-Tout va bien Ermione ? demanda Fleur visiblement inquiète.

-Oui, ça va. J'ai surtout été surprise.

-Tu n'étais pas assez bien accrochée, lui dit-il.

-Tu allais trop vite, répliqua-elle en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière.

-C'était une course.

-Une course stupide, pesta-t-elle.

-Les garçons sont stupides, répliqua-t-il.

-Ça, je suis bien d'accord.

Étant à son tour de manœuvrer le jet ski, Hermione le mit en marche. Elle voulut amorcer les premiers mètres, mais la machine s'arrêta. Hermione recommença une fois, deux fois, mais le jet ski refusa catégoriquement de démarrer.

-Laisse-moi faire, entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle sentit Charlie se pencher légèrement contre son dos pour lui positionner les mains sur le guidon et le faire avancer.

-Sois un peu moins brusque dans tes gestes et la machine ne calera pas.

-Bien, _Mr le Moniteur_.

Hermione sentit Charlie la tenir par la taille pour continuer la promenade sur le dernier quart d'heure. Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. Hermione arrivait à tourner et à slalomer grâce à certaines indications de Charlie, comme s'il était le fameux moniteur. Il lui arrivait de repositionner ses mains sur le guidon. Il avait visiblement bien mieux écouté les consignes qu'elle.

-Tu risques de nous faire chavirer sinon, lui dit-il.

-Tu veux dire TE faire chavirer.

-C'est ça, admit-il.

-Ben alors ? On a peur de tomber dans l'eau, Charlie Weasley ?

-Tu n'as pas idée. Je ne sais pas nager.

Hermione se rappela de son footing et de sa baignade du matin. Charlie savait très bien nager. Elle se rappelait d'ailleurs de la vision de Charlie retirant son T-shirt pour se précipiter dans l'eau. Puis elle eut une pensée un peu bête qui la fit pourtant rougir. Le corps qu'elle avait si bien observé, était actuellement collé au sien. Ils avaient certes des gilets de sauvetages qui les séparaient, mais il la tenait par la taille. Ses mains touchaient sa peau.

Hermione remercia Merlin que personne ne soit assez doué en légilimencie pour lire dans ses pensées.

-Hermione, tourne. Tourne ! TOURNE !

Hermione sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle fonçait droit sur Ron et Lavande. Elle réussit à les esquiver, mais la vitesse de la machine fit perdre l'équilibre à Charlie qui tomba à son tour. Hermione s'arrêta et fit demi-tour pour s'arrêter en face de lui. Il était immobile dans l'eau avec les cheveux qui lui tombaient à nouveau dans les yeux. Il avait une mine franchement renfrognée, typique des Weasley.

-Ça va Charlie ? lui demanda-t-elle en tentant de réprimer un rire à son tour.

Pour toute réponse, Charlie agrippa Hermione et la fit tomber dans l'eau. Sa mine renfrognée laissa place à un visage espiègle, comme celui de George, avant qu'il n'éclate de rire.

-C'est sournois ! lui dit Hermione en lui balançant de l'eau au visage. Tu es mauvais joueur !

-Et pourtant je ne suis pas le plus mauvais joueur des Weasley. Et puis dis-toi qu'au moins ça t'a fait prendre un bain de mer.

-Je me serais bien passée de ce genre de bain de mer, marmonna Hermione.

Charlie remonta en riant sur le jet ski et l'aida à nouveau à monter dessus. Comment pouvait-il la porter ainsi ? Hermione avait vraiment l'impression d'être une toute petite chose quand il la soulevait. Ils retournèrent à la marina où quasiment tout le monde était arrivé, y compris Ron et Lavande qui semblaient avoir eu la frayeur de leur vie.

-Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ? gronda Lavande. Tu as foncé sur nous exprès ! Tu as voulu nous tuer !

-Oui Lavande, j'ai tout manigancé pour attenter à vos vies si précieuses, répliqua Hermione en retirant son gilet de sauvetage.

Elle rejoignit Harry qui était aussi trempé qu'elle.

-Alors, Hermione ? lui chuchota Parvati en lui prenant le bras, Charlie est aussi musclé qu'il y paraît ?

-Tu n'as qu'à regarder par toi-même, répondit Hermione en récupérant son bras.

Parvati tourna la tête et donna un coup de coude à Padma. Elles regardèrent Charlie qui avait enlevé son T-shirt trempé pour l'essorer.

-Même ses poils de torse sont sexy, lâcha Padma.

-Oh pitié, dit Ginny. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça.

-Petite veinarde, reprit Parvati à l'attention d'Hermione. J'aurais trop voulu être à ta place.

-Mais tu n'y étais pas.

-En tout cas je peux vous dire qu'Arry aussi est musclé.

Gabrielle regarda Harry qui était occupé à discuter avec Neville. Ginny et Hermione se lancèrent un regard entendu. Elles allaient finir par les étrangler.

 **000**

L'activité de l'après-midi avait été une visite guidée de Oyster Farmer's Wife à Grouville. La seule activité qu'Hermione avait plutôt trouvée intéressante et vraiment rattachée à l'île. Une dégustation d'huître et de champagne était à la clé. Hermione n'aimait pas les huîtres, ainsi elle s'était laissée tenter par le champagne qui avait été très loin d'être mauvais. Le paysage était magnifique, Neville avait pris beaucoup de photos. Les ostréiculteurs parlaient de leur métier avec passion et la visite aurait pu être parfaite si seulement Lavande avait pu se retenir de répéter que les huîtres et le champagne étaient de puissants aphrodisiaques et qu'il y en aurait plein pendant son mariage.

-Non mais elle veut quoi à la fin ? Se marier ou organiser une orgie ? s'était interrogé Harry exaspéré.

Neville avait avalé son huitre de travers alors que Seamus avait recraché son champagne. Ginny avait quitté les lieux pour évacuer son fou rire alors qu'Hermione s'était caché derrière Harry pour retenir le sien.

L'après-midi s'était bien passé.

De retour à l'hôtel, Hermione n'avait eu aucune envie de ressortir. Luna était sortie elle ne savait où avec Neville, alors que Ginny avait été dans un restaurant avec George et Angelina. Elle s'était donc réfugiée dans la chambre d'Harry et de Charlie. Elle était assise en tailleur sur le lit d'Harry avec les brochures touristiques en face d'elle. Harry était à côté d'elle et Charlie faisait un peu de lecture dans son propre lit.

-Vous devez faire quoi demain ? demanda Hermione.

-Du golf, répondit Harry.

-Du golf ? répéta Hermione surprise.

-Ouais. Je ne sais pas depuis quand Ron aime le golf, mais c'est ce qui est écrit sur le programme.

-Je comprends mieux alors. Neville m'a dit qu'il voulait visiter le jardin botanique de Samarès Manor. J'irai avec lui.

-Vous faites quoi demain, normalement ? demanda Charlie.

-Une dégustation de vin dans l'hôtel. Et comme il n'y a que ça sur le programme, je pense que Lavande a prévu de se soûler tout l'après-midi. Or moi, j'ai bu mon quota d'alcool pour la semaine, aujourd'hui. Je pense que j'irai aussi faire un petit tour au Jersey Museum & Art Gallery, Merchant's House et à la Hougue Bie Museum ou Hampton Country Life Museum, si j'ai le temps. Oui, je vais faire ça.

-Je crois que je vais venir avec vous, dit Harry.

-Si tu veux, mais Ron ne va pas apprécier que tu désertes.

-Je ne suis pas certain que ça change grand-chose. On ne s'est pratiquement pas parler de la journée. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de faire du golf.

-C'est moi ou Lavande a tout planifié et mon petit frère a simplement acquiescé sans rien dire ? demanda Charlie sans quitter sa lecture du regard. Je veux dire… Jersey Lavander Farm… Ça ne lui aurait jamais traversé l'esprit. Je suis d'ailleurs certain que Lavande a organisé ce voyage autour de cette ferme. Niveau narcissisme, on fait fort.

-Dis-toi que tu as de la chance de ne pas l'avoir connu lors de notre scolarité, lui dit Hermione en grimaçant.

On frappa à la porte. Harry s'y précipita et revint dans la chambre avec trois boites de pizza.

-On va sur la véranda ? proposa-t-il.

Contrairement à celle de la chambre d'Hermione, la véranda de la chambre 705 donnait sur le parc de l'hôtel. Tout y était verdoyant, contrastant avec le bleu de la mer qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Certains clients de l'hôtel se trouvaient dans l'un des restaurants de l'établissement. Elle pouvait d'ailleurs voir Bill, Fleur, Gabrielle, Percy et Audrey. Gabrielle semblait s'ennuyer ferme entre ces deux couples après sa tentative d'invitation auprès d'Harry qui s'était soldée par un échec. Seamus et Dean l'avaient regardé comme s'il sortait tout droit de Ste Mangouste.

Hermione avait choisi une pizza avec beaucoup de pepperoni et de poivron, Harry avait pris une pizza regina et Charlie une simple margarita. Ils avaient divisé leurs pizzas en trois afin que chacun ait une part de chaque pizza.

-Tu m'en veux toujours d'être tombée dans l'eau ? demanda Charlie à Hermione.

-Pour la première fois, non. Pour la deuxième fois, oui. C'était délibéré. Injuste. Je t'en veux beaucoup, Charlie Weasley.

Mais le sourire qu'arborait Hermione lui montrait bien qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout.

-J'aurais bien aimé être sur le jet ski avec vous, avoua Harry. Gabrielle est gentille, mais elle me serrait tellement la taille qu'elle m'entrainait systématiquement dans sa chute. J'ai bien cru que j'allais me noyer. J'aurais bien cédé ma place.

-Vraiment ? Tu ne fais pas partie de ceux qui trouvent les sœurs Delacour d'une beauté incroyable ? la taquina Charlie.

-Il faudrait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas trouver Fleur et Gabrielle magnifiques. Mais le truc c'est qu'elles sont jolies parce qu'elles sont en partie Vélane et pas parce qu'elles ont un truc qui fait leur charme. Ça ruine un peu leur beauté, je trouve.

-Tu n'aurais pas dit ça il y a dix ans, dit Hermione en enfournant une part de pizza dans sa bouche.

-J'étais un ado il y a dix ans. Et toi, Charlie ? Tu ne les trouves pas d'une incroyable beauté ?

-Je préfère les dragons, répondit-il du tac-au-tac avant de réaliser les regards surpris que lui adressaient Harry et Hermione. D'accord, cette phrase est bizarre. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'une femme aura beau être sublime, elle ne me détournera jamais des dragons, aussi vélane soit-elle.

-T'es pas humain, lui dit Harry.

-Je suis à moitié dragon.

-Je vais écrire ça et te le balancerais à la figure le jour où tu tomberas amoureux, lui dit Hermione.

Hermione voulut prendre une part de pizza, mais réalisa qu'elle n'en avait plus, alors qu'Harry et Charlie continuaient de déguster les leur. Avait-elle eu faim à ce point-là ? Elle lorgna sur la pizza d'Harry et papillonna des yeux. Harry suivit son regard et éloigna sa pizza.

-S'il te plait ?

-Non !

-S'il te plait ?!

-Non !

-Un petit bout !

-Non ! Tu n'avais qu'à commander deux pizzas !

-T'es nul !

-Tu veux une part de la mienne ? lui proposa gentiment Charlie.

-Non merci. C'est vraiment très gentil, mais je veux une part de celle d'Harry.

Harry soupira bruyamment et coupa une part à l'aide de sa baguette qu'il donna à Hermione dont les yeux s'illuminaient comme une petite fille de cinq ans.

-Merci ! dit-elle en mordant dedans.

-Vivre avec Hermione Granger est un combat de tous les instants. Je suis obligé de cacher toute la nourriture sinon elle me vide les placards.

-C'est pas vrai ! râla-t-elle la bouche pleine.

Charlie éclata de rire en voyant Harry et Hermione se chamailler. Ça lui rappelait les disputes qu'il pouvait y avoir au Terrier entre Ginny et tous ses frères, lui y compris.

-Où mets-tu tout ça, Hermione ? lui demanda-il en la voyant engloutir sa part de pizza supplémentaire.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Ils regardèrent ensuite une émission de divertissement à la télévision. Charlie n'était pas habitué à cette technologie moldue. Harry et Hermione lui expliquaient certaines expressions et certaines blagues. Il trouvait ça intéressant, mais ne se voyait pas rester là pendant des heures à fixer un écran.

Allongée à côté d'Harry, Hermione avait fini par s'assoupir.

-Sincèrement, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle viendrait, dit Charlie en la regardant.

-Elle ne voulait pas venir, avoua Harry. Je l'ai un peu forcée. Je la connais, elle n'aurait pas été bien si elle était restée au Square.

-J'ai dû mal à comprendre à mon frère. Il n'y a pas photo entre elle et Lavande. Hermione est une fille bien, drôle, généreuse, intelligente. Lavande est… différente.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais le problème c'est qu'Hermione prend beaucoup de place malgré-elle. Elle attire la lumière partout où elle passe et Ron à côté, devenait invisible.

-Et comme Ron a un sacré complexe d'infériorité, il a été se trouver quelqu'un qui l'admirait.

-Et pas n'importe qui. Lavande Brown, sa première petite-amie et celle à cause de qui Hermione a déjà eu le cœur brisé en sixième année.

Charlie secoua la tête de désolation face au comportement Ron. Il ne doutait pas qu'il était amoureux de Lavande, sinon il ne l'épouserait pas. Mais il avait du mal à comprendre les raisons de leur rupture, si c'était bien à cause de son complexe qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Après tout, il n'était pas n'importe qui depuis la fin de la guerre. Il était Ronald Weasley, héros de guerre et admiré par beaucoup de personnes.

Il regarda ensuite Harry et Hermione. Mais Ron serait toujours le dernier auquel on s'intéresserait face à Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu et Hermione Granger, la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération.

 **000**

* * *

Alors ?

 **Il y a enfin de l'interaction entre Hermione et Charlie !** Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Certaines personnes avaient bien deviné que c'était **Hermione qui squatterait la chambre d'Harry et Charlie**. Il y a eu **un petit rapprochement physique** grâce au jet ski.

J'avoue avoir bien aimé écrire ce chapitre-là. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** nous aurons de la visite.

Bon week-end !

 **Gouline971**


	4. Des clins d'oeil

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je vous présente aujourd'hui le chapitre 4** de cette courte fiction. A vous de voir si **Hermione** est parvenue à faire tout ce qu'elle avait prévu et si **Charlie** est dans les parages.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Liyly**_ : Merci pour la review !

 _ **Vera**_ : Merci beaucoup !

 _ **Guest**_ : Je suis contente si ça te plait. Je n'ai jamais été à Jersey, mais écrire ça m'a vraiment donné envie d'y aller. Merci !

* * *

 **Jour 4**

Hermione était dans le hall de l'hôtel attendant que Neville et Harry veuillent bien arriver. Elle vit Charlie rentrer de son sport habituel.

-Salut colocataire, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Salut, répondit-elle en grimaçant. Désolée d'avoir squatté toute la nuit. Il fallait me réveiller.

-Oh, Harry a essayé. Mais tu as un sommeil de plomb. Et puis ce n'est pas grave. On a passé une soirée plutôt sympa.

-C'est vrai.

Hermione aurait été incapable de dire à quel moment elle s'était endormie. Elle se souvenait avoir regardé la télé, avoir averti Harry qu'elle dormirait sur le sol de la chambre s'il le fallait, parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de retourner dans la sienne, mais à aucun moment elle avait pensé qu'elle y dormirait sérieusement. Sans doute avait-elle fermé les yeux, juste un tout petit peu. Mais son réveil dans le lit d'Harry avait été la preuve que Morphée l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts et sans broncher.

Elle avait été légèrement désorientée lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée à côté d'Harry et qu'elle avait vu Charlie dans l'autre lit. Hermione s'était levée et était retournée dans sa chambre. Ginny l'avait assailli de question pour savoir où elle avait passé la nuit et avait été déçue en apprenant qu'elle était dans la chambre d'à côté.

-Tu attends les retardataires ?

-Oui. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux partir avant que les autres se réveillent. Et par « les autres » j'entends…

-Les futurs mariés ?

-C'est ça.

Charlie épongea son front avec le revers de son T-shirt, permettant à Hermione d'apercevoir la partie inférieure du torse de Charlie. En le voyant d'aussi près, Hermione comprit presque pourquoi Parvati et Padma gloussaient dès qu'elles le voyaient. Ce n'était pas humain d'avoir un torse aussi bien dessiné. Elle revint un peu sur terre lorsqu'il baissa son T-shirt. Elle tourna la tête en espérant que Charlie ne se soit pas rendu compte qu'elle l'observait.

-Bon, et bien je vais remonter et si je croise les retardataires je leur dis que tu les attends.

-Ce serait gentil, merci.

Charlie lui fit un clin d'œil rieur et prit l'un des ascenseurs disponibles. Hermione n'attendit pas plus d'une minute pour voir Harry et Neville débarquer en trombe. Hermione fut alpaguée par Harry, qui l'entraîna en dehors de l'hôtel et transplana immédiatement aux abords le jardin botanique de Samarès Manor.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

-Ron m'a vu, dit Neville tout rouge. Il voulait me parler. Charlie l'a bloqué pour un prétexte bidon pour qu'Harry et moi, on puisse s'échapper. Il va nous tuer.

-Mais non, il ne va pas vous tuer. Il dira que c'est de ma faute. Que je vous ai entraîné à rater une de ses activités parce que je n'avais pas envie d'être là.

-C'est moi qui voulais me rendre au jardin botanique, dit Neville.

-Ça ne changera rien à ses yeux, dit Hermione en se mettant dans la file d'attente.

L'avantage des visites matinales, c'était le nombre de visiteurs. Il y avait si peu de personnes qu'ils allaient pouvoir pleinement visiter du parc. Une fois à l'intérieur, le visage de Neville s'illumina. En le voyant ainsi s'approcher des premières plantes avant même que le guide vienne à leur rencontre, Hermione sut, qu'elle passerait à une bonne matinée.

-Salut !

Hermione sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix grave de Charlie derrière elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je lui ai proposé de venir s'il voulait, répondit Neville déjà en train de prendre ses premiers clichés.

La guide arriva enfin et la visite commença. Ils étaient une dizaine, presque tous passionnés par les plantes et les fleurs. Neville faisait parti de ceux qui posaient le plus de questions ou qui rectifiait parfois les propos de la guide elle-même. En tant que professeur de botanique à Poudlard, il semblait en connaître beaucoup plus que la jeune femme.

-On dirait toi en cours, chuchota Harry en souriant.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fière de notre Neville.

-Si seulement les moldus savaient que la plupart de leurs plantes servent à soigner les dragons, chuchota Charlie.

-Ils pourraient t'enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour ce que tu viens de dire, lui dit Hermione.

-Heureusement que je suis sorcier, alors.

-C'est vraiment dommage que la guide ne soit pas sorcière, sinon je lui aurais dit que l'ivraie enivrante est une mauvaise plante principalement utilisée pour des poisons. J'en parle aux élèves de cinquièmes années. Certains aimeraient connaître les recettes dans lesquelles on utilise cette plante. J'ai immédiatement demandé à Mrs Pince de retirer les bouquins de la bibliothèque. On a eu assez de psychopathe dans cette école…

-Je me demande si je suis comme ça quand je parle de mes dragons, s'interrogea Charlie.

-Alors là, il faudrait te voir faire pour avoir une idée, répondit Hermione.

-Tu n'aurais pas peur de t'ennuyer en me voyant monologuer sur les dragons ?

-Pourquoi je m'ennuierai ? l'interrogea Hermione. À partir du moment où tu es passionné par ce que tu fais, tu pourras facilement susciter de l'intérêt chez-moi.

-C'est bizarre, tu n'avais pas le même degré de tolérance quand je parlais de Quidditch avec Ron, ou même Ginny, râla Harry.

-Et ça ne risque pas de changer.

-Hermione, viens voir !

Elle alla à la rencontre de Neville qui disserta sur un aconit tue-loup bleu. A croire que ce jardin ne possédait que tes plantes appelant à tuer quelqu'un.

 **000**

Hermione avait adoré sa ballade dans le jardin botanique à suivre Neville monologuer sur les plantes même les plus simples, si bien que les touristes l'écoutaient plus que la guide elle-même. C'était assez drôle de la voir le regarder avec un air plus désespéré qu'en colère sur le visage.

Après le jardin botanique, Hermione avait proposé de visiter le Jersey Museum & Art Gallery, Merchant's House. Le choix avait été plutôt cornélien pour elle, mais Hermione s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas tout visiter. Charlie, Neville et Harry avaient volontiers accepté. ils avaient donc fait un second transplanage pour visiter le musée.

La visite allant, les quatre sorciers s'étaient séparés dans les couloirs du musée. Ils s'étaient simplement promis de se retrouver dans un des restaurants de l'établissement dans les environs de quatorze heures. Hermione était tellement plongée dans un livre qu'elle avait déjà acheté dans la boutique souvenir, qu'elle ne remarqua pas le plateau qu'on lui mit sous le nez.

-Hum, hum.

Hermione sursauta et baissa son livre en voyant Charlie avec un sourire en coin et des yeux rieurs. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer le plateau. Hermione le regarda de plus près. Il y avait un sandwich, une part de brownie et une bouteille de jus de pomme.

-Je ne savais pas ce tu préférais alors de je t'ai pris du poulet crudité.

Hermione le regarda légèrement étonnée puis reporta son regard sur le plateau. Le brownie lui faisait de l'œil et elle aurait sans doute sauté dessus si Charlie ne la regardait pas avec autant d'attention. Elle prit le sandwich mordit dedans et tira avec ses dents sur une feuille de salade rebelle. Elle entendit Charlie rire un peu et rougit malgré-elle.

-Merci, finit-elle par dire.

-De rien. Harry et Neville font la queue, lui dit-il comme pour répondre à une question silencieuse qu'elle ne se posait pourtant pas. Il est intéressant, ce livre ?

-Oui, très. Mais en même temps quel livre n'est pas intéressant à mes yeux ?

-Un livre sur le quidditch ? suggéra Charlie.

-Peut-être oui, sourit-elle. Tu es déjà venu à Jersey ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-J'étais en train de me dire que c'était étrange qu'il n'y ait presque pas d'activité sorcière sur l'île.

-C'est parce que la communauté sorcière est très, très faible. Presque inexistante.

-Vraiment ?

-Hum, hum, fit Charlie en acquiesçant. J'ai voulu savoir quel type de créatures magiques pourraient bien vivre dans les îles anglo-normande. Il y en a beaucoup à Guernesey, pas du tout à Jersey. Etant donné que les créatures magiques sont attirées par les ondes de notre monde, elles passent très vite leur chemin quand elles n'en sentent pas. C'est le cas pour Jersey.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi nous sommes dans un hôtel moldu et pourquoi toutes nos activités sont moldues. Mais il y a forcément des sorciers ici ? Je veux dire…

-Sans doute des familles sang-mêlées ou née-moldues, je pense. Comme je te l'ai dit, la communauté sorcière est plus importante à Guernesey.

-Moi qui rêvais d'aller un jour à Guernesey, je vais avoir une occasion de m'y rendre.

-Tu verras, c'est beaucoup plus vert qu'ici.

Charlie lui fit un clin d'œil et mordit dans son sandwich. Hermione put voir qu'il y avait du bacon. Harry et Neville arrivèrent avec leur propre plateau. Hermione zieuta le plateau d'Harry par habitude. La connaissant par cœur, il l'éloigna d'elle.

-Même pas en rêve ! l'avertit-il.

-Ce n'est même pas toi qui m'as apporté un plateau, bouda-t-elle faussement.

-Toi et ta manie d'oublier de manger quand tu lis… C'est pour ça que tu vides les placards dès que tu fermes un bouquin. Il parle de quoi d'ailleurs, celui-là ?

Harry voulut le prendre, mais Hermione le rangea immédiatement dans son sac.

-Mange, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Neville rit sous cape, habitué par les chamailleries d'Harry et Hermione.

-Je vais retourner à l'hôtel après la visite. Luna voulait que je l'accompagne sur une plage du nord de l'île. Elle pense qu'il y a des larves d'aquavirius là-bas, dit Neville.

-Elle ne risque pas d'y trouver grand-chose, lui dit Charlie. Et encore moins des larves d'aquavirius.

-Je sais, grimaça Neville, mais je préfère y aller avec elle. Elle serait capable d'y rester toute la nuit.

-Je vais rentrer avec toi, lui dit Harry. Comme ça si tu tombes sur Ron, il s'en prendra à moi plutôt qu'à toi. Je lui dirais que je t'ai entrainé à l'extérieur.

-C'est gentil Harry, mais ce n'est pas la peine. J'aurais été au jardin de toute manière. Et vous ? Vous allez faire quoi ?

-J'aimerais bien aller au Durrell Wildlife Park. C'est dans le zoo de l'île. Tu veux venir ? proposa-t-il immédiatement à Hermione.

Celle-ci, qui venait de mettre une part de brownie dans sa bouche, acquiesça sans même réfléchir si elle avait envie ou non d'aller au zoo. Charlie lui sourit.

Ainsi donc Harry et Neville retournèrent à l'hôtel et Charlie et Hermione transplanèrent dans la ville de la Trinité. Contrairement au jardin botanique, la file d'attente pour entrer dans le zoo fut un peu plus longue. Il y avait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus d'enfants que lors des autres visites. Certains étaient calmes, d'autres étaient très agités et étaient plus que pressés de voir les animaux.

-C'est gentil d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner, lui dit Charlie.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Il me semblait que tu avais d'autres projets pourtant ?

-Je pourrais toujours les faire la prochaine fois que je reviendrai sur l'île, ou demain si je n'ai pas envie de suivre ce stupide programme.

-Fais-moi signe et je t'accompagnerai.

-Compte sur moi.

Il leur fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour pouvoir enfin entrer dans le zoo. Hermione déplia la carte et regarda autour d'elle pour tenter de se repérer. Le parc semblait être immense. Hermione ne savait pas par où commencer.

-Tu veux voir quoi en premier ? demanda-t-elle.

-On va faire le tour, lui fit Charlie. Ce sera beaucoup plus simple. Viens.

Le Durrell Wildlife Park où se trouvait le Zoo de Jersey avait la particularité de rassembler des animaux en voie d'extinction comme le Ouistiti argenté, le Gorille à dos argenté, des lémuriens ou encore des orangs-outans. Tout le long de la visite, Hermione se rendit compte que Charlie n'était pas qu'un simple passionné des dragons, mais qu'il adorait les animaux en général, qu'ils soient magiques ou non. Il semblait avoir une sorte d'aura qui attirait les animaux vers lui à un tel point qu'Hermione se demandait s'il n'avait pas caché de la nourriture quelque part sur lui. Elle ne fut pas la seule se poser la question puisque des lémuriens s'approchaient progressivement d'eux. Ils regardaient les mains de Charlie qui étaient résolument vides.

-Tu crois qu'on a le droit de les toucher ? lui demanda Hermione légèrement inquiète.

-Je ne pense pas. Mais je ne veux pas les effrayer.

Les animaux vivaient dans un état naturel, mais en semi-liberté. Ils semblaient s'épanouir dans ce parc. Hermione regarda plus attentivement Charlie. Il semblait s'être un peu déridé. Il regardait tous les animaux avec une telle tendresse que ça l'atteignait en plein cœur. Hermione n'en avait jamais douté, mais elle avait la preuve que malgré les muscles qui faisaient rougir les filles, Charlie avec un grand cœur. Elle lui faisait un peu pensé à Hagrid, en beaucoup moins dangereux.

-Ça te fait penser à ton travail ?

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie d'aller dans l'enclos, avoua-t-il alors qu'ils regardaient les ours à lunettes. Les animaux sont tous les mêmes dans le font, magiques non. Quand ce sont des espèces protégées, ils ont besoin d'une attention particulière.

Un des ours tourna la tête vers Charlie. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes. Charlie pencha légèrement la tête vers la gauche et Hermione fut surprise de voir l'ours suivre son mouvement. Charlie pencha la tête de l'autre côté et l'ours suivit encore le mouvement.

-Je travaillerais sans doute dans un zoo si j'étais moldu, dit-il pensif.

-Ou tu aurais ton propre zoo.

-Tu vois les choses en grand.

Charlie tourna la tête vers Hermione qui avait une glace à la vanille avec un bâtonnet de chocolat planté dedans. Elle lui tendit un des deux cornets. Charlie se demanda à quel moment elle avait bien pu acheter de la crème glacée.

Puis il éclata de rire.

-Quoi ? fit Hermione étonnée de l'entendre rire.

-Ta gourmandise te perdra, Hermione. Tu as de la glace sur la lèvre supérieure.

Hermione s'empressa de retirer la glace non sans rougir. Oui, elle était un peu gourmande, mais elle était en vacances après tout et pouvait bien en profiter. Elle ne mangeait pas autant lorsqu'elle était au travail. Comme l'avait dit Harry, elle avait une fâcheuse manie d'oublier de se nourrir quand elle était plongée dans quelque chose.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il en prenant un peu de glace avec le bâtonnet de chocolat, ça sera notre petit secret.

Charlie lui fit à nouveau un clin d'œil et continua la visite. Hermione sentit qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de rougir. Bien au contraire, ses rougeurs s'étaient quelque peu aggravées lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait trouvé Charlie Weasley tout simplement beau, lorsqu'il lui avait fait ce clin d'œil.

 **000**

De retour dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Hermione trouva Ginny et Luna affalées sur le lit de cette dernière à regarder la télé.

-Ah ! Tu es là ! lui dit Ginny en se redressant les mains sur les hanches. Alors comme ça, on esquive les activités de Lavande et on ne nous prévient même pas ?

-Désolée, dit-elle en grimaçant. Mais j'avais besoin d'être loin des gloussements intempestifs.

-Ouais, ça se comprend. Harry et Neville ont dit que tu étais partie dans un Zoo avec Charlie. Je t'aurais plutôt imaginé dans un musée historique ou dans un château en ruine.

-Ce sera pour la prochaine fois, dit-elle en s'installant sur son lit. Et vous ? La dégustation ?

-Le vin était excellent, dit Luna. Mais je pense en avoir un peu trop bu. Neville n'a pas voulu que je parte à la recherche des larves d'aquavirius.

-C'est sûr. On a pris des bouteilles pour que tu puisses déguster. Elles sont sur la table du salon.

-C'est gentil, les filles. Comment Lavande a pris la nouvelle de mon absence ?

-Elle a dit que ce n'était pas la peine de venir à Jersey si tu ne participais aux activités, mais dans le fond elle était ravie que tu ne sois pas là. Elle s'est vantée encore et encore de son bonheur parfait avec _Ron-Ron._ Et j'ai découvert que Padma ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool, ou le vin en particulier. Et Gabrielle buvait ça comme si c'était de l'eau, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

Hermione pensait surtout que son côté Vélane la rendait tellement parfaite que même l'alcool ne venait pas à bout d'elle.

-Et comment Ron a pris le fait qu'Harry, Neville et Charlie n'étaient pas là ?

-Mal. George a dit qu'il a été incapable de mettre la balle dans un seul trou. Il n'arrêtait pas de marmonner à propos d'Harry qui ne prenait pas son rôle de témoin sérieusement et qu'il préférait être avec toi plutôt qu'avec lui.

-La veille rengaine.

-C'est ça. Mais dans le fond, il sait très bien pourquoi Harry agit comme ça. Il ne veut tout simplement pas l'admettre.

Hermione acquiesça sans rien dire. Ginny avait raison et c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle-même n'avait pas voulu venir à Jersey.

-Harry a déjà été bien gentil d'accepter d'être son témoin, soupira Ginny.

-Il ne voulait pas, lui avoua Hermione. C'est moi qui l'ai un peu forcé. Et puis il avait fait une promesse.

-Tu es trop gentille, Hermione.

-Ou trop conne, c'est selon.

 **000**

* * *

 **Alors, alors ?** Qu'avez-vous pensé de ces petites visites ?

Il se pourrait qu'il y ait des petites choses bizarres qui se réveillent chez Hermione. Charlie a visiblement un tic avec ses clins d'œil.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre,** il y aura de la détente.

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	5. Inspire, bloque, expire

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Me voilà aujourd'hui avec le **5e chapitre de ma fiction,** qui est un peu plus long que le précédent **.** On arrive déjà à la moitié de l'histoire !

Je vous laisse lire, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Jour 5**

-Mon dieu, mais vous êtes archi tendue ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça. En général, les femmes qui viennent ici ne sont pas tendues à ce point-là.

-Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elles ne viennent pas ici contre leur gré.

-Vous êtes ici contre votre gré ?

-Oui. Enfin, c'est compliqué.

La première activité de la journée était une séance au spa et au hammam pour tout le monde. Hermione avait immédiatement pensée que ça lui ferait du bien. Après tout, qui n'aimait pas être bichonnée dans un spa ? Hermione n'était pas tactile, mais elle adorait paradoxalement les massages. Elle s'était donc volontiers installée sur la table de massage dans une salle dédiée, en compagnie de Ginny et Luna. Totalement inséparables, toutes les trois.

Mais la masseuse avait presque poussé un cri de stupeur en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione. Elle quitta donc son dos pour s'asseoir en tailleur sous la table de massage. Elle regarda son visage qui fixait le sol.

-Nous allons d'abord procéder à un exercice de respiration parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de vous faire mal. Vous fermez les yeux, inspirez par le nez, bloquez votre respiration pendant une à deux secondes puis expirez progressivement par la bouche. Vous devez sentir vos poumons se vider.

-D'accord, fit Hermione surprise.

-Vous allez faire ça pendant trente secondes, puis je vais reprendre le massage.

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

-Ecoute-la, Hermione, fit Ginny qui profitait allègrement de son propre massage.

Hermione ferma donc les yeux, inspirant par le nez bloquant sa respiration, puis expirant par la bouche. On inspire, on bloque et on expire. Inspire, bloque, expire. Hermione essayait de chasser toutes mauvaises pensées de son esprit. Ce séjour qu'elle ne voulait pas faire, Ron, Lavande, le mariage. Son histoire avec Ron. Inspire, bloque, expire. Elle devait penser à des choses positives. Elle était avec ses amis. Jersey était une très belle île. Harry serait toujours là pour elle. Ses parents étaient géniaux. Elle adorait son travail. Charlie avait de jolies fossettes quand il riait ou souriait. Charlie avait un regard espiègle avec ses petits clins d'œil. Charlie…

Hermione ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et arrêta de respirer. Charlie ? Mais que faisait-il dans ses pensées positives ?

-Vous vous êtes à nouveau tendue, Miss. Reprenez l'exercice de respiration.

Evidemment qu'elle était tendue ! Charlie venait de s'immiscer dans son esprit sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Inspire, bloque, expire. Hermione le voyait courir au bord de la plage. Inspire, bloque, expire. Hermione le voyait retirer son T-shirt pour plonger dans la mer. Inspire, bloque, expire. Etait-ce l'odeur du cuir tanné qu'elle avait senti sur lui lorsqu'ils étaient sur le jet ski ? Inspire, bloque, expire. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas vu des abdominaux aussi bien dessinés ?

-C'est bien. Continuez. On inspire avec le nez, on bloque pendant une à deux secondes puis on expire progressivement par la bouche. Détendez-vous.

Oui, Hermione parvint finalement à se détendre de manière totalement inattendue. Elle fut tellement détendue qu'elle finit même par s'assoupir. Ce fut Luna qui la réveilla. Hermione se redressa légèrement confuse.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle à l'adresse de l'esthéticienne.

-Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Vous n'êtes pas la première à qui ça arrive. Et je suis même ravie que vous vous soyez assoupie. Vous aviez tellement de tension au niveau des cervicales que je me suis demandée comment j'allais parvenir à détendre tout ça.

-Votre exercice de relaxation était… très efficace, lui dit Hermione.

L'esthéticienne, qu'Hermione trouvait adorable comme tout, lui adressa un sourire radieux avant de les diriger vers le hammam. S'y trouvaient déjà les sœurs Delacour, Angelina et Audrey. La chaleur des lieux la fit paradoxalement frissonner tout en lui donnant un léger coup de fouet. Hermione s'assit et allongea ses jambes devant elle.

-Je pourrais passer ma vie dans un spa, déclara Angélina en soupirant de bien-être.

-Avec George comme masseur professionnel ? lui dit Audrey d'un air taquin.

-Et comment ! George a des mains qui…

-Stop ! geignit Ginny. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que mes frères sont capables de faire à leurs femmes avec leurs mains.Ça ne va pas m'aider à me détendre. Parlez-moi de vos fantasmes à l'opposé de mes frères, merci.

Hermione retint à nouveau sa respiration. Pourquoi le visage de Charlie était venu à son esprit lorsque Ginny avait parlé de fantasme ? Vite ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle le chasse de son esprit ! Etait-il lui aussi en pleine séance de hammam avec une serviette autour de la taille ?

Que Merlin lui vienne en aide ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir de telles pensées sur Charlie Weasley ! Alors, pourquoi elle l'imaginait maintenant sans serviette ?

Hermione se redressa d'un coup le souffle court.

-Tu vas bien Ermione ? s'inquiéta Gabrielle qui s'était assise à côté d'elle.

-Oui, oui. Je… Je crois que je me suis encore tendue, répondit-elle.

-Tu sais, tu peux demander un gommage après le hammam. Ça te fera un massage supplémentaire qui te détendra encore un peu, lui suggéra Angelina.

Mais Hermione ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Car plus elle se détendait et plus son esprit faisait apparaître le second frère de la fratrie Weasley.

Lavande, Parvati et Padma arrivèrent bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Sans doute avaient-elles imaginé être les premières à débarquer, car leurs sourires se crispèrent en voyant les autres sorcières déjà présentes. Les trois sorcières s'installèrent là où il y avait de la place et personne ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes.

Hermione s'allongea sur le marbre et tenta d'apprécier le silence qu'il y avait.

-Dis-nous Hermione ? Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas avec nous à la dégustation de vin, hier ? demanda Parvati.

Le silence n'avait pas duré assez longtemps au goût d'Hermione.

-Parce que j'ai voulu faire autre chose.

-Et pourrait-on savoir ce que tu as fait ? poursuivit Lavande.

-Bien sûr. J'ai fait des choses qui n'étaient pas sur le programme comme la visite d'un jardin botanique, d'un musée/galerie d'art et d'un parc zoologique. Le tout avec Neville, Harry et Charlie. D'autres questions ?

Nouveau silence. Hermione soupira. Elle espérait vraiment pourvoir profiter du hammam et enlever toutes pensées négatives et farfelues de son esprit.

-Je te trouve bien égoïste, Hermione.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Pourquoi la voix de Lavande lui donnait des envies de meurtre ? Elle inspira par le nez et expira par la bouche en oubliant de bloquer sa respiration. Elle n'allait pas se redresser, elle n'allait pas la regarder. Hermione resterait allongée sur le marbre, les yeux fermés. Autant l'ignorer.

-Ermione est la moins égoïste d'entre nous, la défendit Fleur.

-Passer toute une après-midi avec les plus beaux célibataires de notre groupe, je trouve ça égoïste, poursuivit Padma. Tu pourrais au moins partager.

-Partager ? fit Hermione en se redressant finalement. Vous êtes au courant que ce ne sont pas des morceaux de viande ? Vous n'êtes pas là pour faire votre marché parmi les sorciers célibataires.

-C'est sûr que ce n'est pas facile à faire si tu les embarques avec toi pour une après-midi.

-Je ne les ai pas embarqués avec moi, Parvati. J'ai demandé à Neville si je pouvais l'accompagner et Harry et Charlie sont venus parce qu'ils n'avaient pas envie jouer au golf, comme moi je n'avais pas envie de déguster du vin. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Nouveau silence dans le hammam. Hermione voulut s'allonger à nouveau, mais quelque chose lui dit que la conversation n'était pas encore terminée.

-Et il faut faire quoi pour les intéresser ? demanda Parvati.

-Laissez tomber les filles, vous n'avez aucune chance, sortit Ginny.

-Tu dis ça parce qu'Harry est ton ex, lui dit Padma.

-Non, je dis ça, parce qu'Harry ne sortirait jamais avec quelqu'un comme vous après être sorti avec moi, de un. De deux, Charlie est un homme des cavernes. Il ne s'intéressera jamais à vous si vous n'avez pas au moins un dragon tatoué quelque part avec le pédigrée inscrit autour.

Parvati et Padma se regardèrent et Hermione n'osa pas imaginer ce qui était en train de leur traverser l'esprit. Elle regarda Ginny. Angélina, Audrey et Fleur semblaient penser la même chose.

-Neville est beau, lâcha soudainement Luna.

Parvati pouffa de rire et s'arrêta lorsque Luna la regarda dans les yeux.

-Oui, Neville est beau, reprit-elle. Dean et Seamus aussi. Tout le monde a une beauté particulière. Et cette particularité, ce n'est pas dans le physique qu'on la trouve, mais dans l'âme et dans le cœur. Alors si vous ne vous intéressez qu'à l'apparence qui s'avère souvent trompeuse, vous resterez célibataires encore très longtemps.

-Comme toi, railla Lavande.

-Je ne cherche pas à être en couple, répondit Luna en haussant les épaules. Je crois que je vais faire un gommage.

Les sorcières regardèrent Luna se lever et quitter le hammam. Ce devait sans doute être la toute première fois qu'Hermione avait une véritable envie de serrer Luna Lovegood dans ses bras.

 **000**

Hermione se regarda dans son miroir et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était « trop court ». Les manches de sa robe étaient trop courtes, la longueur de sa robe était trop courte.

-On est vraiment obligé de s'apprêter pour sortir ? se plaignit-elle.

-Oui, lui dit Ginny. C'est notre seule et unique soirée en extérieur tous ensemble. Ce n'est pas que ça m'enchante, mais je compte bien m'amuser et toi aussi.

-Pour pouvoir m'amuser il faut que je sois à l'aise et là, je ne suis pas à l'aise.

-C'est toi qui voulais une de mes robes, Hermione. Si ça ne te plait pas, tu n'as qu'à demander à Luna de t'en prêter une.

Hermione regarda Luna qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain. Luna portait une robe rouge à motif celtique jaune qui s'illuminait à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Luna avait un style bien à elle et dans lequel elle resplendissait, mais Hermione aurait eu l'impression d'être dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre avec une robe pareille.

Elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir et tenta de relativiser sur la tenue qu'elle portait. Elle avait déjà vu Ginny porter cette robe et Hermione l'avait toujours trouvé sublime avec. En revanche, elle se trouvait banale avec cette tenue sur le dos. C'était une robe noire patineuse avec des boutons à l'avant. Le décolleté n'était pas plongeant ce qui lui faisait comprendre que Ginny avait eu pour habitude de l'agrandir un peu plus lorsqu'elle la portait. La robe lui arrivait pile au niveau des genoux. Les manches courtes étaient en dentelle côtelée. Ce qui la gênait en réalité était le dos nu en V, qui descendait jusqu'au niveau de la taille. C'était ce qu'elle appelait la mauvaise surprise.

-Oh, mais arrête, on ne voit même pas ton dos avec tes longs cheveux.

-Encore heureux. Bon, je suis prête. On peut y aller.

-Tu t'es à peine maquillée, bouda Ginny.

-C'est déjà bien comme ça, répondit Hermione.

Hermione ne se maquillait pour ainsi dire jamais. Même pour le travail. Son visage avait le droit à une petite touche de maquillage pour les grandes occasions. Ce soir était une exception à la règle. Alors certes, elle n'avait pas mis une tonne de fond de teint sur son visage, du blush qui lui donnerait les joues toutes roses ou de fard qui pourrait faire croire qu'elle avait reçu un coup de poing dans l'œil, mais c'était déjà beaucoup pour elle.

Luna ouvrit la porte de la chambre et laissa entrer Harry qui venait de toquer. Lui aussi avait fait un petit effort vestimentaire.

-Pourquoi je connais cette robe ? demanda-t-il en regardant Hermione de la tête au pied.

-C'est une robe de Ginny.

-Oh, d'accord, fit-il dans un premier temps. Oh…, reprit-il en se rappelant pourquoi il connaissait cette robe. Tourne-toi pour voir ?

Hermione se retourna en grimaçant et put voir le regard d'abord déconfit d'Harry à travers le miroir, puis le regard noir qu'il lança à Ginny qui roula des yeux.

-Quoi ? fit-elle.

-Déjà que je te mettais une veste sur le dos à l'époque, tu penses vraiment que je vais laisser Hermione sortir avec un tel dos nu ?

-Bien sûr, affirma Ginny. Toi et moi, on était en couple. C'est ta jalousie machiste qui parlait...

-Ma jalousie machiste, répéta Harry. Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre…

-Mais Hermione est célibataire. Tu n'as pas de raison de lui couvrir le dos.

-L'ami machiste qui entre en scène, oui, répliqua Harry.

-Bon, et si je mettais la veste pour sortir et que je la retirai une fois à l'intérieur du restaurent ? Ça vous va ?

Ginny et Harry ne semblaient pas d'accord avec ça, mais finirent par acquiescer. Une fois prêts, ils quittèrent la chambre pour retrouver les autres à la réception de l'hôtel. Tout le monde avait fait un effort vestimentaire, mais Hermione avait eu les yeux rivés sur Charlie qui ne semblait pas à l'aise dans sa chemise cintrée et son pantalon ajusté qui, elle en était certaine, n'était pas le sien. Mais ça lui allait bien.

-Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir y aller, dit Lavande.

Elle regarda Hermione de la tête au pied, renifla et se dirigea vers l'extérieur.

-Tu vois ça, ça veut dire que t'es canon dans cette robe, lui chuchota Ginny.

-Merci.

-Alors retire cette veste !

Ginny récupéra la veste et partit vers l'avant pour prendre le bras de Charlie. Elle se retourna vers elle avec un regard triomphant puis lui tira la langue. Hermione vit Ginny dire quelque chose à son frère en lui donnant la veste. Charlie se tourna pour la regarder. Elle le vit esquisser un petit sourire avant de reprendre la conversation avec sa sœur.

Hermione sentit comme une sorte de bouffée de chaleur l'envahir.

Cette soirée allait être longue.

 **000**

Hermione avait beaucoup aimé l'ambiance chaleureuse du pub. C'était un endroit où beaucoup d'habitants de l'île et touristes comme eux aimaient se réunir. Elle avait vu la serveuse les accueillir avec un léger sourire crispé. Il n'était pas facile de trouver une table pour dix-neuf personnes. Mais ils avaient finalement été installés vers le fond de la salle. Hermione était assise sur la banquette eà côté de Ginny. Harry se trouvait entre elles-deux. Charlie était en face de Harry et Neville était en face d'elle.

Le menu du pub n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais Hermione fut rassurée de voir que Luna aurait l'occasion de commander un plat végétalien. Elle avait apprécié son hamburger ainsi que son verre de rosé et avait savouré sa tarte aux pommes non sans piquer dans le cheese-cake d'Harry, qui s'était rapidement retrouvé sans dessert, puisque Ginny avait également piqué dans le sien. Pour se venger, il finissait tous les verres qu'Hermione prenait.

-Tu vas finir par terre, lui dit-elle.

-Je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi. Arrête de piquer dans mon assiette et j'arrête de boire tes fonds de verre.

-Vous êtes toutes pareilles, c'est incroyable, dit George. Pourquoi vouloir manger ce qu'il y a dans nos assiettes ?

-Parce que ça a toujours l'air plus appétissant, répondit Angélina en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue tout en lui piquant un peu de glace.

-Je trouve ça déplacé de piquer dans l'assiette de son voisin, lança Lavande en regardant Hermione.

-Dis plutôt que Ron ne veut pas que tu piques dans son assiette, rétorqua Hermione. Il détestait que je fasse ça, moi aussi, lâcha-t-elle. A moins que tu aies changé.

Hermione glissa un regard vers Ron qui ne répondit pas. Il se contenta simplement de finir sa bière d'une traite. Elle regarda alors Lavande et comprit que non, Ron n'avait pas changé. Il détestait toujours autant qu'on pique dans son assiette. Hermione se rappelait de la colère qu'il avait pu avoir parce qu'elle lui avait un jour piqué un cornichon. Elle avait trouvé ça tellement stupide comme réaction, qu'elle en avait éclaté de rire. Ron ne lui avait pas parlé pendant deux jours. Harry avait beau râlé, il lui piquait tout autant qu'elle.

Une fois l'heure du dîner passée, le pub se transforma en piste de danse avec un DJ pour mettre l'ambiance. Hermione n'aimait pas trop ce genre de soirée et préférait un restaurant avec une scène ouverte ou des artistes en devenir montrait leur talent de chanteur et de musicien. Elle fut donc soulagée lorsque Bill proposa de quitter le restaurant pour faire une balade digestive au cœur de la ville, qui était toujours animée malgré l'heure tardive.

Ils s'apprêtaient donc tous à quitter les lieux lorsqu'Audrey bloqua la sortit et se retourna vers Percy.

-Tout va bien, chérie ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas partir avec cette musique qui commence, lui dit-elle. Il faut que je danse ! Et toi aussi, Hermione !

-Moi ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Oui ! Tu es une née-moldue ! Tu connais forcément !

Hermione se sentit entrainé par Audrey sur la piste de danse. Elle écouta attentivement l'introduction et reconnue immédiatement la musique :

 _« Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want._ _  
_ _So, tell me what you want, what you really really want. »_

Comment pouvait-elle ne pas connaître « Wannabe » des Spice Girls ? Emportée par la musique qui lui rappelait quelques souvenirs, Hermione commença à danser et à chanter en compagnie d'Audrey. Elles furent rapidement rejointes par les deux sorciers qui connaissaient cette musique : Harry et Dean. Ils connaissaient les paroles par cœur et s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Du côté des sorciers, Hermione eut envie de rire lorsque les frères Weasley regardaient Audrey et Percy alternativement. La femme de Percy était de nature douce et timide et la voir se déchainer ainsi sur de la musique moldue, semblait surprendre toute la fratrie. Mais ce qu'elle trouva adorable fut le regard rempli d'amour que Percy avait pour Audrey.

Les musiques qui suivirent, furent toutes aussi entrainantes et Hermione eut du mal à croire qu'elle avait voulu quitter le pub quelques instants plus tôt. Les sorciers avaient fini par les rejoindre.

Hermione avait croisé le regard de Charlie qui était en pleine conversation avec Luna. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques secondes. Hermione lui adressa un sourire et lui fit un signe pour venir danser avec eux. Avec elle ? Hermione ne voulait pas se poser la question. Charlie lui adressa également un sourire, mais refusa poliment, préférant sans doute continuer sa conversation avec Luna à propos de créature mythiques que personne n'avait vu de son vivant. Hermione haussa les épaules faisant comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas qu'il n'accepte pas à son invitation. Mais elle aurait adoré le voir danser, le voir se mouvoir à côté d'elle, sans doute pouvoir le toucher et…

Hermione remercia Merlin d'être en train de danser, ainsi elle pourrait justifier les rougeurs qu'elle avait sur les joues. Non loin de Charlie et Luna, elle put voir Parvati, Padma et Lavande dont le visage exprimait un mélange de colère, de frustration et de dégoût. Tout le monde était là pour fêter son enterrement de vie jeune fille et de garçon de Ron, mais personne n'y prêtait attention, préférant danser. Elle vit Ron à côté de Lavande partagé entre l'envie d'aller danser alors qu'il détestait ça en temps normal et celle qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il devait rester à sa place (le regard de Lavande).

 **000**

Ils quittèrent le pub tard dans la nuit, chantonnant à tue-tête les musiques sur lesquelles ils avaient dansé. Hermione ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis très longtemps. Bras-dessus, bras dessous avec Harry, elle continuait de chanter.

-Ne soyez pas étonnés s'il pleut demain, lança Harry. Ce sera à cause d'Hermione.

-Ah, ah ! Très drôle.

Hermione voulut lui donner un coup de coude lorsqu'un de ses talons se coinça dans un des pavés de la vieille ville, la faisant trébucher. Harry réussit à la saisir par les épaules, mais ce fut le bras de Charlie saisissant sa taille qu'elle sentit.

-Ça va ? demandèrent les deux sorciers en même temps.

-Oui, répondit Hermione plus à Charlie qu'à Harry.

Elle se redressa et tenta de ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble. Elle sentait pourtant encore la main de Charlie au niveau de sa taille.

-Tu as un sacré déhanché. Tu nous avais caché ça.

-Je me suis laissée guider par la musique. On s'est tous laissés guider par la musique. Mais toi, tu n'as pas dansé.

-Je ne danse pas, répondit simplement Charlie.

-Dommage.

Hermione sentit Charlie retirer sa main au niveau de sa taille et frissonna. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la laisse et qu'il continue à diffuser cette douce chaleur à l'intérieur de son corps.

-Ça va, Hermione ? lui demanda Harry qui l'avait senti frissonner.

-Oui, oui.

-Ginny, rends-lui sa veste ! ordonna Charlie à sa petite sœur.

-Non ! Hermione a un dos d'enfer ! Il faut qu'elle le montre. Ma robe lui va à merveille ! Je défends quiconque de dire le contraire !

Hermione se sentit rougir. Elle aurait bien voulu que Charlie confirme ce que Ginny était en train de lui dire. Elle lui lança une œillade, mais Charlie avait les yeux fixés sur sa sœur.

-Ginny !

-Ça va, ça va…

Ginny lança la veste d'Hermione à Charlie qui la lui posa sur les épaules. Hermione frissonna à nouveau lorsque sa main entra en contact avec la main de Charlie.

-Merci, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Hermione resserra sa veste toujours avec le même sourire qu'elle perdit au regard intrigué que lui lança Harry.

-Quoi ? lui dit-elle.

-Rien…

Elle le vit pourtant jeter un coup d'œil à Charlie mais n'émit aucun commentaire.

 **000**

* * *

 **Alors, alors?** Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?

 **Hermione** pense de plus en plus à **Charlie**. Il fait partie de ses pensées positives malgré-elle et il semblerait qu' **Harry** ait remarqué un truc. **Audrey** se lâche un peu sur les **Spice Girls.**

On va élever la voix **dans le prochain chapitre**. Donc à votre avis **qui va élever la voix et surtout pourquoi ?**

 **Dîtes-moi tout.**

A la semaine prochaine.

 **Gouline971**


	6. Le Club des Belles-Sœurs

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous passez un bon weekend.

Aujourd'hui nous allons répondre à la fameuse interrogation de la semaine dernière. **Qui lève la voix sur qui et surtout pourquoi.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Cecile**_ : Hello. Je suis super contente de te compter parmi les reviewers de cette fiction et encore plus si ça te plait. L'histoire est courte, donc oui, il faut qu'Hermione fantasme « vite » sur Charlie. Pour qui lève la voix sur qui, tu as une bonne paire. Merci pour ta review !

* * *

 **Jour 6**

Hermione avait beau être une sorcière très douée, elle ne savait absolument pas viser. Toutes les fléchettes qu'elle envoyait n'atteignaient pas sa cible. Elle aurait bien pu lancer un petit sort pour gagner une peluche. Hermione avait tenté de se concentrer, d'imaginer la tête de Ron ou celle de Lavande au milieu de la cible, mais rien n'y faisait. Les fléchettes allaient à côté.

-Tu veux un peu d'aide ?

Hermione sourit en entendant la voix de Charlie. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés dans la fête foraine. Il était resté avec Bill, Fleur et Gabrielle.

-J'ai surtout besoin d'une bonne formation. Je suis une calamité, admit-elle.

Hermione prit une autre fléchette qu'elle lança… sur la mauvaise cible.

-Tu vois ! Une catastrophe.

Elle entendit Charlie rire un peu, prendre une de ses fléchettes et la lancer pile dans la cible. Hermione se sentit un peu plus misérable.

-Tu ne veux pas jouer à ma place ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Hum… non.

-Ben merci, c'est sympa, se vexa-t-elle faussement.

-Je vais plutôt te montrer. Comme ça tu pourras le reproduire toi-même.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui demander comment Charlie allait bien pouvoir lui montrer la technique, qu'elle le vit se mettre derrière elle. Elle sentit cette odeur légère et particulière de cuir tanné qui se dégageait de Charlie. Une odeur qui, à chaque fois qu'elle la sentait, la faisait frissonner. Charlie était si près d'elle. Elle le sentait presque son corps imposant dans son dos. Misère… Elle sentait que son corps avait envie de s'y reposer.

Charlie lui montrait comment faire, mais Hermione ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, presque obnubilée par sa présence si près d'elle.

-Vas-y essaye.

Hermione redescendit un peu sur terre et lança la fléchette. Mais son absence de concentration la fit viser à côté. Elle se tourna vers Charlie en grimaçant, comme une petite fille prise en faute alors que Charlie la regardait, les bras croisés comme un professeur prêt à reprendre son élève.

-Tu n'as rien écouté ce que je t'ai dit, pas vrai ?

-Si, si, répondit Hermione en rougissant un peu. Tu as dit… tu… tu as dit de… prendre la fléchette et…

Elle entendit Charlie soupirer en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Il s'approcha d'elle à nouveau et Hermione se promit cette fois de l'écouter. Mais pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle frissonne à chaque fois qu'il la touchait.

-La positon est bonne, alors ne bouge pas. Fais rouler la fléchette sur tes doigts pour retrouver le centre de gravité. Puis met ton pouce derrière le centre de gravite et deux doigts de l'autre côté.

Hermione sentit Charlie placer ses doigts sur la fléchette.

-Il faut que tu lances la fléchette droit devant avec un geste d'avant en arrière. Il faut que ce soit fluide. Maintenant lance.

Hermione acquiesça, tenta de se concentrer et lança la fléchette. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle aurait réussi son coup. Hermione fut tellement contente de voir enfin fléchette atteindre sa cible, qu'elle cria de joie et se jeta dans les bras de Charlie avant de vite se reprendre.

-Désolée, fit-elle immédiatement le rouge aux joues.

-Ce n'est rien, lui répondit Charlie en souriant. Alors ? Quelle récompense vas-tu prendre ?

-Celle-là !

Hermione lui montra un ours géant, que le propriétaire du stand lui tendit avec un grand sourire. Charlie eut envie d'éclater de rire en voyant le regard pétillant d'Hermione pour cette énorme peluche plus grosse qu'elle et qu'elle avait du mal tenir entre ses bras.

-C'était un beau lancé, lui dit Charlie.

-Merci. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de réussir la prochaine fois. En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir mon nounours.

-Et il a un nom ?

-Oui. Il s'appelle Charlie, lui dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Très bon choix, lui dit le vrai Charlie en riant.

-Je trouve aussi.

-Et quelle est son histoire à ce Charlie ?

-C'est un ours mal léché, inventa Hermione. Il n'est pas méchant, mais il aime être seul, qu'on le laisse tranquille dans sa grotte. Se mêler à la foule n'est pas son activité favorite, mais quand on le connaît un peu, on se rend compte qu'il a un cœur en or.

-Et tu as appris tout ça sur lui, comment ?

-En le regardant dans les yeux.

Hermione regarda Charlie puis tourna la tête pour fixer son ours en papillonnant exagérément des yeux pour ne pas lui montrer son trouble. Elle ne devait pas lui montrer qu'elle commençait soudainement à ressentir une attirance inexpliquée pour lui.

-C'est quoi ça ! s'exclama Harry en pointant l'ours en peluche.

-Notre nouveau colocataire, répondit Hermione en souriant.

-Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas de ça à la maison !

-C'est ma peluche ! Elle sera dans ma chambre. Et Charlie sera très sage.

-Charlie ? reprit Harry en regardant le vrai Charlie.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules alors qu'Hermione les quittait la tête haute avec cette peluche, qui décidément, était bien trop grosse pour elle.

-Pourquoi elle ne la réduit pas ? se demanda Harry.

Charlie regarda Hermione s'éloigner de plus en plus et esquissa un sourire en réalisant qu'il l'avait trouvé mignonne lorsqu'elle lui avait sauté dans les bras.

-Sans doute parce qu'elle veut montrer son petit trophée de la journée.

Harry suivit le regard de Charlie qui avait les yeux fixés sur Hermione. Elle avait à rejoint Neville, Ginny et Luna qui regardaient la peluche sous toutes les coutures. Puis Harry éclata de rire à la surprise du second frère Weasley.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Si tu savais Charlie, répondit simplement Harry. Si tu savais…

 **000**

-Je souhaiterais faire un petit discours.

Lavande se leva avec son verre de champagne. Elle n'en était pas à son premier verre à en juger ses joues rouges. Hermione la regardait se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre en gloussant. Misère, pensa-t-elle, quel discours allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ?

-Ce ne sera pas long, commença-t-elle. Je tenais tout d'abord à vous remercier d'être toutes venues pour cette semaine d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille à Jersey, même si j'étais persuadée que vous ne seriez pas toutes présentes.

Lavande lui lança un regard et Hermione comprit très bien à travers cette phrase qu'elle aurait en réalité préféré qu'elle ne soit pas là du tout.

-Ce voyage, ainsi que cette dernière soirée entre filles, étaient vraiment très importants pour moi, car cela enclenche le compte à rebours de ma dernière semaine en tant que célibataire. J'ai plus que hâte de me marier samedi prochain, d'être la femme de Ron, de devenir Mrs Weasley et surtout de faire partie du club des belles-sœurs !

Lavande lâcha un petit rire qui aurait dû être complice avec Fleur, Angélina et Audrey. Seulement les épouses Weasley se regardèrent gênées. Le club des belles-sœurs était une blague qu'elles faisaient entre elles depuis qu'Audrey et Percy s'étaient mariés. Elles avaient beaucoup plaisanté à ce sujet avec Hermione, lui disant qu'elle ferait un jour partie des leurs. Mais Lavande, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Voyant que les épouses Weasley ne répondaient pas à son appel, Lavande se racla légèrement la gorge et termina son verre. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise et piqua une mini-carotte.

-Dites-moi les filles, étiez-vous sereines la semaine précédant votre mariage ?

-Etant donné que nous nous sommes mariée pendant la guerre et que les mangemorts ont fini par nous attaquer, non je n'étais pas sereine, répondit Fleur.

-Oh oui, Percy m'a expliqué. Il s'en veut tellement de ne pas avoir été là. Ça le ronge encore aujourd'hui. J'étais angoissée pour mon mariage, mais je suppose que c'est normal. Notre mariage s'est bien passé, même si j'avais peur que certains membres de ma famille apprennent l'existence de la magie. Ils sont tellement à cheval sur la religion, qu'ils auraient pris ça pour de la sorcellerie. Enfin, c'est de la sorcellerie, mais ils auraient pris ça pour de la magie noire et uniquement de la magie noire. Mais ils étaient à un stade d'alcoolémie tellement avancé, qu'ils ont à peine remarqué que les coupes de champagne se remplissaient toutes seules.

-Pour notre mariage je crois qu'on était tous ronds comme des queues de pelle. Je ne sais pas ce que George et Lee avaient mis dans le punch, mais les souvenirs sont encore assez flous, répondit Angélina.

Hermione, Ginny, Audrey, Fleur et Luna tentèrent également de se rappeler de la soirée de mariage de George et Angélina. Pour elles aussi cette journée avait été assez floue. Mais Hermione avait été certaine qu'elle avait passé une merveilleuse soirée.

-Je me souviens simplement avoir fait allusion au couple que formait Ron et Hermione en disant que tu ferais partie du club des belles-sœurs, toi aussi. Visiblement, n'est pas Trelawney qui veut, poursuivit Angélina.

-C'est sûr. C'est moi qui ferai partie du club, renchérit Lavande sans doute dans l'attente d'une approbation des autres épouses Weasley.

Mais encore une fois, aucune d'entre elle ne parla.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Parvati. Ça fait encore un autre sorcier retiré du marché. Plus ça va et moins il y a de célibataire. En tout cas chez les Weasley. Bon, je me console en me disant que le plus beau des Wesaley est encore célibataire, mais il n'a pas l'air très intéressé…

-Charlie est un sorcier timide, dit Audrey. Il est comme une huître. Il faut simplement avoir le bon couteau pour l'ouvrir.

-Eh bien j'ai hâte de trouver ce couteau.

-Fais vite Parvati, on rentre demain, lança Hermione. À moins qu'il ne fasse pas parti du top de la liste des célibataires que tu as dans le collimateur.

-Charlie est au top de la liste. Si je devais classer les Weasley je commencerais par Charlie, Bill, George, Ron et Percy.

-Elle vient de classer nos maris, là ? chuchota Angelina à Fleur.

-Et toi Hermione ? Comment tu classerais les frères Wesaley ? demanda Parvati.

-Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça.

-Oh allez. C'est pour s'amuser. Ça n'engage à rien puisqu'ils sont tous mariés ou presque. C'est pour rire.

-Ça ne me fait pas rire, dit Ginny en levant la main. Sérieusement. Et je ne suis pas la seule qui ne trouve pas ça drôle.

-Oh, mais j'aimerais beaucoup connaître le classement d'Hermione, dit Lavande. Je suis sûre que ça pourrait être intéressant. Du moins craquant au plus beau.

Hermione sut immédiatement au regard que Lavande lui lançait qu'elle la provoquait. Elle connaissait ce regard pour l'avoir déjà vu, une fois. La seule et unique fois où elle s'était vraiment vue lui arracher la tête, l'éventrer avec un cutter et donner tous ses organes à manger à un hippogriffe. Si seulement Buck avait encore été en vie…

Hermione n'avait pas envie de faire ce classement. C'était idiot, stupide, puéril tout comme cette stupide soirée pyjama. C'était aussi embarrassant, car une seule et unique tête lui venait à l'esprit actuellement. Tête qu'elle aurait bien voulu oublier. Mais Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle adressa un regard désolé à Fleur, Angelina et Audrey puis fixa Lavande dans les yeux :

-Percy, George, Bill… et Charlie.

-Tu n'as pas mis Ron dans la liste, remarqua Padma.

-J'ai été en couple avec Ron pendant six ans. Je ne pourrais pas être objective le concernant.

-Mais tu as mis Charlie au top de ta liste. Comme quoi, tu as beau jouer les Ste Nitouche, toi aussi, tu le trouves beau, lui dit Lavande.

-Et donc ? Je sais reconnaître la beauté quand elle est en face de moi, ce n'est pas un crime. Et je ne suis pas une Ste Nitouche, merci bien.

-Ben tiens. Tu crois qu'on ne t'a pas vu hier soir te trémousser devant lui dans ta robe et lui faire de l'œil pour qu'il vienne danser avec toi ?

-Oh, attends deux minutes ! Je ne me suis trémoussée devant personne ! On était tous en train de s'amuser et je l'ai invité à faire de même, c'est tout. Quant à ma robe, je l'ai trouvé sublime. C'est bien dommage qu'elle ne t'ait pas plu, Lavande.

-Tu ne portais même pas de soutien-gorge ! On avait l'impression que tu étais en train de crier « open bar » à tous les mecs du restaurant. C'était vulgaire.

-Mais bien sûr. Alors maintenant, je suis vulgaire parce que je porte une robe dos-nu sans soutien-gorge ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit une femme qui me dise ça ! Et je trouve d'ailleurs gonflée que tu me traites de fille vulgaire, Ste Nitouche qui se trémousse devant un mec, alors que c'est exactement ce tu as fait avec Ron !

-Euh.. Hermione, commença Ginny.

-Moi au moins, ça a fonctionné, rétorqua Lavande.

-Tellement fonctionné que Ron a couché avec toi, alors qu'il était toujours avec moi !

-Hermione ! s'étaient exclamées Angelina et Ginny en même temps.

Oups, pensa une fraction de seconde Hermione. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était debout face à Lavande dont le teint avait pris une teinte légèrement pâle. Ce qu'Hermione venait de dire, personne n'aurait dû le savoir. Ça aurait dû rester secret. Mais Lavande l'agaçait tellement qu'elle n'avait pas pu se retenir de lâcher cette petite bombe.

Peu de personnes connaissaient les vraies raisons de sa séparation avec Ron. Tout le monde savait plus ou moins que ça avait un lien avec Lavande, mais personne, à l'exception d'Harry, Ginny, George et Angelina, n'avait été au courant des réelles circonstances de leur séparation. Voilà pourquoi Audrey avait lâché une exclamation de surpsie. Gabrielle avait avalé son verre de travers, alors que Fleur avait laissé son geste en suspend. Luna n'avait eu aucune réaction et à en juger celle des jumelles Patil, qui consistaient à baisser le regard, Hermione comprit qu'elles étaient elles aussi au courant.

Lavande et Hermione ne cessèrent de se fixer, attendant sans doute que l'une flanche, mais Hermione se jura que ce ne serait pas elle.

-C'est une plaisanterie ? dit Fleur. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Les Waesley n'auraient jamais accepté une telle chose.

-Toute la famille n'est pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé, lui dit Ginny. Tu penses bien que maman en aurait fait une affaire d'état, quand on voit la réaction qu'elle a eue lorsqu'Harry et moi nous sommes séparés.

Ginny grimaça en se remémorant ce souvenir. On aurait dit qu'Harry venait de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'ils s'étaient séparés.

-Je lui ai donné ce que tu ne lui donnais plus, dit Lavande en regardant Hermione fièrement.

-Tu parles de sexe, là ?

-Entre autres choses.

-Ok, alors laisse-moi te dire un truc, parce que visiblement tu n'as jamais vécu avec un homme pendant très longtemps. Le sexe, dans une relation de couple, ça ne fait pas tout. Et si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir retenir Ron rien qu'avec ça, je ne donne pas cher de la solidité de votre couple.

-Mais notre couple va plus que bien puisqu'on va se marier, reprit Lavande. C'est la preuve que j'ai réussi là où toi, tu as échoué. Que j'ai gagné et que tu as perdu.

-Tu as gagné ? répéta Hermione abasourdie. Parce que tu crois que c'est un jeu ? Si tu penses que j'ai perdu à un jeu stupide, grand bien te fasse Lavande. Mais moi en tout cas, je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée. Je préfère avoir été cocue, mais être célibataire aujourd'hui que d'être toujours avec Ron à me demander s'il ne couche pas ailleurs.

-Ron ne me tromperait pas.

-Mais tu n'es pas tranquille, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-elle. Sinon pourquoi toute cette mascarade ? Cette semaine à Jersey ? Ce n'est pas pour passer du bon temps tous ensemble, c'est tout simplement parce que tu as peur que Ron ne garde pas ses yeux dans sa poche s'il faisait un enterrement de vie de garçon sans ta présence dans le coin. Car toi et moi ainsi que toutes les femmes ici présentes sommes toutes conscientes d'une chose : Un homme qui a trompé une fois, peut tromper une seconde fois. Donc non Lavande, tu n'as pas gagné. Si la vie était un jeu, tu aurais perdu, parce que c'est toi qui vas épouser celui qui n'a pas été fidèle. Moi, je suis libre.

-Tu es jalouse. Tu es jalouse parce que tu aurais voulu être à ma place !

-C'est moi qui suis jalouse ? s'emporta Hermione avec un rire sans joie. Mais enfin Lavande, regarde-toi ! Tu as couché avec _mon_ mec ! Dans _mon_ lit ! Tu as emménagée à _ma_ place, dans _mon_ appartement et tu continues de coucher dans ce même lit que j'ai partagé avec Ron pendant six ans ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis jalouse, c'est toi ! Toi, qui a toujours voulu être à ma place, et tu sais quoi ! Tu l'es maintenant ! Et je te la laisse ma place, tout comme je te laisse Ron. Tu l'as voulu, tu le gardes.

Personne n'osa prononcer le moindre le mot de peur d'aggraver la colère d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait le teint rouge, les cheveux défiant la loi de la gravité et Ginny était certaine qu'Hermione se retenait pour ne pas égorger Lavande. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs pâlit au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione lui crachait ces mots à la figure. Mais elle avait tellement provoqué durant la semaine avec ses petites phrases et ces regards qui lui faisaient clairement comprendre que Ron était à elle, qu'Hermione n'avait pas pu se contenir plus longtemps.

Ne voulant pas se démonter, Lavande se mit debout face à Hermione et lui dit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

-Sors de cette chambre ! lui ordonna Lavande.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Hermione avec un sourire en coin, je n'avais pas l'intention rester dans la même pièce que toi. Tu me fais pitié !

Hermione avait quitté la chambre sans un regard pour les autres sorcières. Elle était retournée dans la sienne, où elle n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas. L'ours Charlie était sur son lit.

Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu venir. Parce qu'Hermione la Garce, ce monstre qu'elle ne contrôlait pas venait de s'emparer d'elle pour dire des horreurs à Lavande. Peut-être les méritait-elle, mais Hermione aurait largement préféré les garder pour elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle allait exploser. Il lui fallait de l'air, de l'espace, un endroit où elle pourrait faire exploser toute la frustration qu'elle avait. Hermione s'immobilisa devant la baie vitrée de sa chambre. Il fallait qu'elle sorte.

 **000**

Assise sur le sable avec du vin qu'elle avait piqué dans les cuisines de l'hôtel, Hermione ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'on s'installait à côté d'elle. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant son prénom qu'elle comprit qui l'avait rejointe.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, Hermione ? lui demanda Charlie.

-Non, tout ne va pas bien. Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai l'habitude. Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

-Non. Je me lasse assez vite de ce genre de soirée. J'avais l'intention de me coucher puis je t'ai vu. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les filles ?

-Parce que j'étais à deux doigts d'éventrer Lavande…

Hermione lui raconta ce qui venait tout juste de se passer. Elle voyait Charlie l'écouter attentivement en lâchant des « hum, hum » comme un psychomage stéréotypé pourrait faire.

-Alors, je suis venue ici avec mon copain Saint-Emilion pour me rappeler à quel point je me déteste d'être aussi stupide.

-Tu n'es pas stupide.

-Oh si. Venir à l'enterrement de vie de garçon de son ex et de vie de jeune fille de sa garce de future femme, c'est stupide. Tu en veux ?

Charlie regarda la bouteille de vin qu'Hermione lui tendit.

-J'en ai une deuxième si tu as peur de finir celle-là trop vite. C'est du… (elle regarda d'un peu plus près l'étiquette) Chablis Grand Cru.

Hermione fit sauter le bouchon à l'aide de sa baguette et but la deuxième bouteille au goulot. Charlie l'imita avec le Saint-Emilion.

-J'aime bien venir courir ici. C'est calme et reposant.

-Je sais, répondit Hermione avant de se mordre la langue.

Elle vit Charlie la regarder sans comprendre.

-Je t'ai vu courir à plusieurs reprises cette semaine, expliqua-t-elle.

-Oh, je vois. Donc en plus de me mettre au top de ta liste, tu me reluques en train de courir. Dois-je m'inquiéter ?

Hermione faillit recracher sa gorgée de vin ne s'attendant pas à ce trait d'humour de la part de Charlie. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui dire qu'elle l'avait désigné comme étant le plus beau des frères Weasley. En même temps ce n'était rien comparé à toutes les pensées qui la traversaient depuis deux jours à son égard. Surtout depuis les clins d'œil incessants qu'il faisait, comme celui-là. Hermione se mit à rire pour cacher sa gêne.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre d'espionner, comme certaines.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Les amies de Lavande sont…

-Comme elle ? termina Hermione.

-Donc des garces ? Si je me réfère à ce que tu as dit d'elle.

-Et Lavande est la reine des garces. Parfois je regrette de l'avoir sauvé des griffes de Greyback. Je suis d'ailleurs certaine qu'elle ne s'en souvient même pas.

Charlie la regarda prendre une nouvelle gorgée de vin. Puis une deuxième. Jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé boire au goulot. Il avait toujours considéré Hermione comme une sorcière classe et distinguée, très intelligente qui ne perdait jamais son sang-froid. Il aurait bien voulu la voir s'énerver contre Lavande, pour découvrir la Hermione furibonde que Harry, George et surtout Ron connaissaient.

Celle qu'il ne cessait de voir était la Hermione de la veille, magnifique et qui se déhanchait au son de la musique moldue. Charlie admit qu'il aurait bien voulu aller les rejoindre s'il n'était pas aussi mauvais danseur. Il s'était donc contenté d'écouter Luna parler des créatures mythiques, certes très intéressantes, mais qu'elle ne verrait malheureusement jamais. Cependant, Luna croyait tellement en ces créatures, qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui dire qu'elles n'existaient pas. Elle était même parvenue à certains moments à le faire douter de ses propres connaissances.

-Je peux te poser une question ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-Tu es toujours amoureuse de Ron ?

Hermione eut une réaction à laquelle Charlie ne s'attendait pas. Elle éclata d'un grand rire, basculant sur le sable tout en tenant fermement sa bouteille de vin. Puis il la vit secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

-Non. Non, non, non, non. Non. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de Ronald Weasley, que Merlin m'en préserve.

-Mais alors… ?

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Ron et moi ne sommes plus ensemble ?

-Il t'aurait quitté pour Lavande.

-Mais tu ne sais pas comment il m'a quitté pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? Non tu ne peux pas savoir. Ron ne s'en serait jamais vanté. Lavande peut-être, mais il a sans doute dû lui demander de ne rien dire.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle prit une énième gorgée de vin, planta la bouteille dans le sable et ramena ses genoux contre elle.

-Ça n'allait plus depuis un moment entre Ron et moi. On se voyait peu et lorsqu'on était dans la même pièce on se disputait sans arrêt. Alors j'ai un jour décidé que ça ne pourrait plus durer. Qu'on discuterait tous les deux pour mettre les choses à plat et qu'on se séparerait comme des adultes. Alors à la fin de ma journée, j'ai quitté mon travail, je suis rentrée chez-moi et je l'ai vu, au lit, avec elle.

Hermione marqua une pause et ferma les yeux en se remémorant cette horrible scène. Elle se rappelait de Ron qui ne savait plus où se mettre et de Lavande avec son sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage.

Charlie tomba légèrement des nues. Il n'avait pas été au courant de ça. La seule chose qu'il savait était que Ron l'avait quitté pour Lavande et visiblement le reste de sa famille avait également cette version. Il imaginait tout de même bien Ginny et George être au courant de la vérité.

-Ce n'est pas que la petite-amie qu'il a blessé, mais la femme. Il a fait mal à la femme que je suis, à la femme qui lui faisait confiance et à celle qui l'a un jour aimé. Je n'aime plus Ron, depuis un long moment, donc la petite-amie s'en est remise. Mais la femme qu'il aurait pu garder comme amie, non. Il m'a cruellement manqué de respect et ça, j'ai du mal à l'encaisser.

-Je suis désolé pour lui.

-Tu n'es pas le seul, lui dit-elle légèrement amer.

Charlie et Hermione avaient arrêté de boire. Ils se contentaient simplement de regarder la mer aller et venir, de respirer les embruns marins qui leur chatouillaient les narines. La brise était vraiment agréable.

-J'ai hâte que tout ça se termine, dit Hermione. Cette semaine. Le mariage. J'aimerais que ça fasse parti du passé.

-Et moi donc. J'ai hâte de retourner en Roumanie.

-Tes dragons te manquent ?

Charlie crut percevoir un peu de moquerie dans la question d'Hermione, comme lorsque George ou encore Ron se moquaient de lui lorsqu'il parlait de son travail. Mais il perçut finalement de la simple curiosité dans le regard d'Hermione, comme si pour elle c'était tout à fait normal que de telles créatures, certes fascinantes mais dangereuses, puissent manquer à quelqu'un.

-Entre autre. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai envie rentrer.

-Pour quoi, alors ?

-Pour éviter les fameuses questions embarrassantes comme « Et toi Charlie, quand vas-tu nous présenter une jolie sorcière ? », « As-tu un jour l'intention de te marier, Charlie ? » « Alors Charlie, toujours célibataire ? »

-Alors Charlie, toujours célibataire ?

Charlie eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'il entendit la question sortir de la bouche d'Hermione. Il la vit le regarder avec un air mutin avant d'éclater de rire. Il l'accompagna dans son rire.

-Plus sérieusement, reprit Hermione. Tu es joli garçon. Et c'est l'une des sorcières qui t'a mis au top de sa liste des plus beaux frères Weasley qui te le dit (Charlie rit sous cape). Alors pourquoi ?

Charlie ne répondit pas tout de suite se sentant un peu mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui posait la question, mais il avait pour habitude de l'esquiver avec un trait d'humour qui faisait hérisser les poils des bras de sa mère. Mais il avait eu envie de répondre sincèrement à Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas… Je… je crois que… Je ne cherche pas à tomber amoureux. Si une fille me plait et que je lui plais, c'est super. Mais en général j'ai souvent le sentiment que je ne la mérite pas ou qu'elle mérite mieux. Alors, soit je mets un terme à la relation soit elle s'en va d'elle-même. Ce que tu as vécu avec Ron… Non, ça ne pourrait pas m'arriver.

-Je ne te le souhaite pas.

-Et toi ? Depuis Ron ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite non plus, plantant ses doigts dans le sable en tentant d'en attraper une poignée. C'était assez embarrassant. Il n'y avait eu personne depuis Ron et depuis deux jours, elle avait des pensées qu'elle qualifiait d'interdites au sujet de Charlie.

-J'ai… Disons que j'ai tiré un trait sur les hommes pour l'instant.

-Tu dois faire le malheur de beaucoup sorciers, je pense.

-Il faut bien que je sois égoïste de temps en temps, pas vrai ?

-Tu as raison.

Hermione frissonna et jugea qu'elle avait passé assez de temps dehors. Charlie la regarda se lever avec difficulté et se précipita presque vers elle en la voyant trébucher et tomber face contre le sable.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Juste à mon orgueil, grimaça-t-elle.

-Attends, je vais t'aider.

Hermione eut à nouveau l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon entre les mains de Charlie, qui venait de la mettre sur pied. Si près de lui, ses mains touchant ses bras, Hermione se voyait très bien faire un pas en avant pour l'embrasser. Mais elle redescendit très vite sur terre en se disant que le vin lui était bien plus monté à la tête qu'elle ne le pensait. Charlie en revanche semblait totalement sobre. Il avait pourtant fini la bouteille de Saint-Emilion. Elle le sentit la tenir fermement contre lui pour être certain qu'elle ne trébucherait pas sur le chemin du retour.

-Il n'était pas si mal ce Saint-Emilion, dit-il une fois dans l'ascenseur.

-Et encore, tu n'as pas goûté le Chablis Grand Cru, lui dit-elle en lui montrant en bouteille de vin blanc.

Le couloir où se trouvaient leurs chambres était désert. Hermione se demandait si la petite soirée pyjama était terminée. Charlie se demandait si ses frères et les amis de Ron étaient toujours dans les rues de la ville.

-Tu sais, commença Charlie alors qu'ils longeaient le couloir, tu ne devrais pas te prendre la tête. Pour Ron, Lavande, le mariage, ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Dis-toi que tu ne perds rien au change et que tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu es généreuse, intelligente, belle, attirante. Tu vas forcément trouvé quelqu'un qui…

Charlie n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se sentit happé par Hermione qui l'embrassa. Les yeux grands ouverts, Charlie voulut la repousser dans un premier temps. Mais le baiser fut bien plus agréable qu'il aurait pu se l'imaginer. Hermione y mettait un mélange de douceur et de fougue qui le déstabilisa avant de petit à petit prendre goût aux lèvres d'Hermione, à son odeur, à son corps contre le sien.

Le baiser semblait aussi bon que dans ses rêves tous récents. Hermione l'avait peut-être pris par surprise, mais Charlie s'était rattrapé et le baiser qu'ils partageaient semblait lui donner des ailes jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle n'embrassait pas simplement Charlie, mais Charlie Weasley le frère de Ron.

-Désolée, dit-elle après avoir rompu le baiser.

-Il n'y a pas de mal.

Hermione sentit assez honteuse d'avoir fait ça. Embrasser Charlie. Le frère de Ron ! Elle était complètement folle ! Entre son altercation avec Lavande et sa consommation de vin et cette attirance inexplicable pour Charlie, Hermione ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête.

-Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, dit-elle en se confondant en excuse. C'est le fait que tu aies dit que j'étais attirante. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'entendre ça alors ça m'a fait perdre la tête, voulut-elle plaisanter.

-C'est rien Hermione, tenta de la rassurer Charlie tout aussi embarrassé qu'elle. Vraiment.

-Je… je crois que je vais retourner dans ma chambre, déclara-t-elle. Bonne nuit.

Hermione lui tourna le dos toujours la tête baissée. Elle tenait la bouteille contre sa poitrine comme un trésor inestimable alors que c'était cette même bouteille qui l'avait poussé à embrasser Charlie.

-Mais c'était sympa.

Hermione s'immobilisa puis se retourna. Tenant toujours la bouteille contre elle, elle regarda Charlie qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et se demanda s'il était possible que… ? Se pourrait-il que Charlie s'intéresse au moins un peu à elle ? Hermione Granger, la cocue du monde sorcier ? Elle n'osait l'imaginer.

Puis tout à coup, Hermione sentit ses jambes bouger, avancer, se diriger vers Charlie qui allait également à sa rencontre. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent immédiatement pour un baiser bien plus passionné sur le précédent.

Hermione laissa tomber la bouteille qui tomba dans un bruit sourd sur la moquette du couloir et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle sentit les mains de Charlie descendre sur sa taille puis ses hanches pour la soulever. Hermione enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, puis le sentit se déplaça et devina rapidement, qu'ils retournaient vers la chambre 705.

Pourvu qu'Harry ne soit pas là.

 **000**

Hermione regarda sa montre. Il était trois heures du matin. Il n'était pas si tard que ça. Ou pas assez tôt ? Hermione n'en savait rien. Elle tourna la tête vers sa gauche et regarda Charlie paisiblement endormi. Allongé sur le dos, Hermione pouvait allègrement admirer la musculature de son nouvel amant. Charlie n'était pas aussi musclé que sa carrure le laissait croire. Il l'était suffisamment pour que ça lui plaise en tout cas.

Hermione regarda les cicatrices et brûlures que Charlie possédait dû à son travail avec les dragons dans la réserve de Roumanie. Elle en avait d'ailleurs vu une très importante au niveau de sa cuisse gauche. Elle regarda ensuite ses mains d'apparence rugueuses et qui l'avait caressé avec une telle douceur que son corps en frissonnait encore. Ses baisers contre l'avaient fait chavirer, sa respiration contre sa peau l'avait enivré. Hermione aurait voulu qu'il continue de chuchoter son prénom, encore et encore et encore. Elle voulait qu'il la regarde de ses yeux bleus remplit désir et qu'il lui redonne les orgasmes qu'elle avait eus.

Merlin, elle avait couché avec Charlie Weasley et son corps le réclamait encore.

Hermione regardait à nouveau sa montre. Il était vraiment tard finalement. Et Harry n'était toujours pas revenu. Heureusement d'ailleurs parce qu'elle ne savait absolument pas comment elle aurait pu justifier ce qu'il aurait vu. Hermione regarda Charlie et glissa tout doucement hors du lit qu'ils venaient de partager. Elle enfila sa culotte, son short et son t-shirt. Elle récupéra ses baskets et son soutien-gorge qu'elle mit en boule.

Hermione s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle vit Charlie bouger et se mettre sur le côté. Elle se laissa penser qu'il était mignon ainsi avant de revenir à la réalité. Elle avait couché avec un des frères de Ron. Ce n'était pas bien.

Alors, toujours aussi discrètement, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, l'ouvrit et la referma derrière elle.

-Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Hermione sursauta et se retourna en faisant tomber ses chaussures et son soutien-gorge. Elle les ramassa précipitamment et vit le regard d'Harry fixer sur ledit soutien-gorge, le numéro de la porte avant d'ouvrir la bouche en grand.

-Oh Merlin, tu l'as fait ! s'exclama Harry. Tu as couché avec Charlie.

Hermione ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. Elle eut l'impression que malgré tout ce qui se passait en ce moment dans sa vie, tout ce qu'elle ressentait et le désarroi dans laquelle était, Harry était en train de lui faire un reproche. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux pour couler le long de ses joues.

-Non, répondit-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre en pleurant alors qu'Harry se précipitait vers elle.

-Eh ! Hermione, attends ! Mais non, ne pleure pas. Viens.

Harry la serra dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer. Harry savait que c'était de gros sanglots qu'elle n'avait cessé de retenir pendant des semaines et des semaines. Il s'en voulait. Harry s'en voulait de la voir aussi triste, de ne pas être capable de lui remonter le moral, de l'avoir forcé à venir ici, alors qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. De lui faire subir la vision de Ron et Lavande ensemble.

-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis Harry, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, demain on va rentrer. Il faut que tu te reposes, maintenant. Tu as besoin de dormir.

 **000**

* * *

 **Alors, alors ?** Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

 **Nous avons la fameuse soirée pyjama qui vire au drame.** Nous avons la raison pour laquelle Hermione déteste Lavande de manière viscérale : **Elle était la maîtresse de RON !** ET… **Hermione et Charlie finissent au lit** même si Hermione se met à pleurer à la fin du chapitre.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** , le séjour s'achève et vous saurez pourquoi **Harry et Ginny** ne se remettront jamais ensemble : **A vos paris!**

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	7. Au revoir Jersey

**Hello tout le monde !**

Je vous présente aujourd'hui le chapitre 7 et le lendemain de la soirée pyjama mouvementée d'Hermione.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Cecile**_ **:** Je crois que tu n'es pas la première personne à souhaiter que Ron trompe Lavande pour qu'elle sache ce que ça fait. Au contraire, je n'ai pas envie que ça arrive à Lavande parce qu'au final, la personne qui s'en sortira toujours ce sera Ron. Pour Harry et Ginny, tu découvriras tout dans ce chapitre. La fiction ne fait que 10 chapitres. Celui-ci est le 7e, ce qui signifie que l'histoire est déjà bientôt fini. Merci pour la review !

* * *

 **Jour 7**

Ginny se réveilla avec un large sourire. Décidément les lits de cet hôtel étaient plus que confortables. Elle pourrait y rester toute sa vie. Elle se redressa, s'étira et bailla en s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Luna dormait toujours sur le lit d'à côté. Mais le lit d'Hermione demeurait vide. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la soirée pyjama qui avait mal tourné. Merlin, elle n'avait jamais vu ses belles-sœurs aussi en colère. Elle connaissait la colère d'Angelina pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre à Poudlard, mais celle de Fleur et d'Audrey était tout aussi féroce. Lavande l'avait appris à ses dépends. Avec ça, elle n'avait sans doute plus vraiment envie de faire partie du club des belles-sœurs.

Ginny quitta son lit et frissonna instantanément. Elle remarqua que la baie vitrée donnant sur le balcon, était ouverte. Elle s'y engouffra et trouva Harry assit sur le canapé et Hermione allongée, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Tous deux étaient endormis sous un plaid.

Ginny vit Harry papillonner des yeux puis les ouvrir complètement.

-Salut, dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

-Salut. Tu l'as retrouvée.

-Si on veut. Elle était… elle ne va pas bien, soupira Harry.

-Je sais. Elle t'a raconté ce qui s'est passé à la soirée pyjama de l'enfer ?

-Non. Elle a beaucoup pleuré, répondit Harry en évitant de parler de sa découverte à propos d'Hermione et Charlie.

Il laissa Ginny lui raconter la soirée et avait envie de se donner des claques. Cette semaine avait vraiment dû être un véritable calvaire pour elle.

-Crois-moi, Lavande a eu le plus merveilleux accueil de la part des épouses Weasley.

Harry rit légèrement. Il est clair qu'à côté, la soirée de Ron avait été une véritable croisière. Ron avait été entouré de ses frères qui lui expliquaient ce qu'impliquait la vie d'homme marié et de ses amis (à l'exception d'Harry) qui lui disaient que le Ron célibataire allait leur manquer. Quant à lui, il avait tenté de faire le discours le plus sincère qui soit alors qu'il était l'un des rares à savoir comment Lavande et lui s'étaient mis ensemble. Parler d'amour véritable, pur et sincère était pour lui dur à faire croire alors que Ron avait trompé Hermione dans leur propre lit.

-Tu sais qu'elle rêve secrètement qu'on se remette ensemble, dit Harry à Ginny. J'en conclus donc que tu ne lui as toujours pas dit.

-Ce n'est pas si facile que tu le crois, Harry, répliqua Ginny légèrement agacée.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais si moi, ton ex petit-ami, je ne l'ai pas mal pris, les autres ne le prendront pas mal non plus. Hermione la première.

-Excepté maman, je pense. Imagine un peu la réaction qu'elle aura le jour où je lui dirai que je préfère finalement les filles. Ce sera comme te tuer une seconde fois. Ruiner ses espoirs secrets de te voir officiellement entrer dans la famille Weasley.

-Oui, c'est triste. Mais il faut quand même que tu leur dises. Tu ne pourras pas cacher ça toute ta vie.

-Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Ginny sur un air de défi.

-Parce que tu l'aimes. Et qu'elle t'aime. Pas la peine de le nier, je l'ai vu quand tu nous as présenté. Ce n'est pas une simple passade Ginny. Tu es amoureuse de cette fille. Alors il va falloir un jour que tu fasses ton coming-out. Pas pour ta famille, mais pour toi. Pour vous.

Ginny soupira en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Harry avait raison. Il allait bien falloir qu'elle dise un jour qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'une femme. Ça faisait déjà deux ans qu'elle s'était découvert une attirance pour les femmes. Ça l'avait beaucoup perturbé à l'époque, surtout qu'elle était encore avec Harry lorsqu'elle s'en était rendue compte. Mais elle avait été honnête avec lui et le fait que leur histoire d'amour arrivait progressivement à sa fin, avait permis à Harry de ne pas mal le prendre.

Ginny avait eu quelques relations avant de tomber sur celle avec qui elle était en couple depuis presqu'un an. Harry avait été la première et la seule personne à qui elle avait fait les présentations. Et ça s'était bien passé. Mais Ginny était persuadée que ça serait différent avec les autres.

-Molly veut surtout ton bonheur, reprit Harry. Et si ton bonheur est avec une femme, elle l'acceptera. Quant à Hermione, elle t'en voudra surtout de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt.

-Je sais.

-Tu aurais pu l'inviter au mariage.

-Je l'ai fait. Mais elle a refusé parce qu'elle savait que je dirais rien. J'en parlerai peut-être après le mariage, histoire que Lavande ne pense pas que j'aie envie de lui voler la vedette.

-J'aimerais trop voir sa tête si tu faisais ton coming-out pendant le discours des témoins. Mais pas pendant le mien. Je suis trop fier du mon discours pour que tu me voles la vedette.

-Personne ne peut voler la vedette à Harry Potter.

-Il y en avait bien un, mais je l'ai tué.

Ginny et Harry plaisantèrent de la situation, provoquant quelques grognements de la part d'Hermione.

-T'es vraiment génial Harry, tu le sais ça ?

-Si je suis si génial que ça, pourquoi je suis toujours célibataire ?

-Crois-moi, il y a une Gabrielle Delacour qui n'attend que ça, que tu ne sois plus célibataire.

Harry grimaça légèrement, faisant rire Ginny sous cape.

-Je vais retourner dans ma chambre pour me préparer, dit-il enfin.

-Ok.

Harry réveilla délicatement Hermione pour qu'elle se lève et quitta la chambre pour se rendre dans la sienne. Charlie dormait toujours. Il essaya d'oublier le fait qu'il avait couché avec Hermione et remercia Merlin de ne pas les avoir vus en fâcheuse posture. Il pensa ensuite qu'une bonne douche le réveillerait. Lorsqu'il en sortit, Charlie n'était plus là.

Il était parti faire son activité favorite de la semaine, courir au bord de la plage. Ça lui permettait de se vider la tête, de ne penser à rien sauf à l'air qu'il inspirait et expirait. Seulement ce matin-là, une seule et unique chose parasitait son esprit. Une personne. Hermione. Ça lui paraissait complètement insensé qu'il ait couché avec elle, la veille. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien, qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Hermione était l'ex petit-ami d'un de ses frères. Elle avait une sorte d'aura qui aurait dû empêcher Charlie ne serait-ce que de l'embrasser. Mais tous ses principes étaient partis en fumée lorsqu'elle avait fait le premier pas. Une fois dans la chambre, il n'y avait eu plus qu'Hermione, lui et leur désir soudain l'un pour l'autre. Charlie aurait bien voulu la trouver auprès de lui au réveil, mais aurait été incapable d'anticiper la réaction d'Harry s'il les avait surpris.

Charlie s'arrêta de courir et revint en marchant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'hôtel et plus précisément vers le septième étage. Elle était là, dans un coin de la terrasse. Hermione le regardait. Charlie voulut lui faire un signe ou juste un sourire mais se ravisa lorsqu'il réalisa que la terrasse d'à côté le regardait également. Parvati, Padma et Gabrielle le déshabillaient du regard. Il tourna alors la tête et reprit sa marche en espérant qu'Hermione ne le prendrait pas mal.

Il fut le dernier à arriver à la table du petit-déjeuner. Comme pour le dîner du premier jour, Lavande avait réservé la même table en U pour que tout soit « parfait » selon ses dires. Charlie réalisa immédiatement que quelque chose clochait lorsqu'il s'installa à la seule place de libre. Personne ne parla. Seules les fourchettes et les couteaux se faisaient entendre.

-Pas fichu d'arriver à l'heure, entendit-il marmonner malgré tout.

-A ta place je ne la ramènerais pas, Lavande ! lança Ginny.

Lavande voulut répliquer mais s'abstint lorsque la main de Ron se posa sur la sienne. Elle afficha alors un sourire satisfait tout en fixant Hermione. Cette dernière n'y prêta aucune attention, préférant se concentrer sur sa salade de fruits. Son regard croisa une nouvelle fois celui de Charlie avant de rougir.

Jamais les Weasley n'avaient vécu pareil petit-déjeuner. Aussi froid et tendu. Personne n'osait se regarder. Cependant Hermione remarquait bien que les frères Weasley fusillaient Ron du regard. Ce dernier ne cessait de rougir. Lui-même lui lançait parfois un regard noir avant de planter sa fourchette dans un morceau de saucisse.

Puis elle comprit.

A l'exception de George et Ginny, aucun de ses frères n'avaient été au courant de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Et avec la déclaration qu'elle avait faite la veille, les épouses Weasley qui ignoraient la vérité (Fleur et Audrey) en avaient forcément parlé à Bill et à Percy.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut nous dire ce qui se passe ? osa demander Neville, approuvé par Dean et Seamus.

Mais personne ne répondit. Neville rougit d'embarras et plongea son nez dans son assiette.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, les sorciers rejoignirent leur chambre respective pour faire leur bagage. Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de fermer son sac pour rentrer chez-elle. Jersey était une très belle île et elle y avait vécu des moments vraiment sympa, mais elle souhaitait à présent oublier les seize dernières heures qu'elle venait d'affronter, ou certaines de ces seize dernières heures…

Hermione s'effondra sur son lit, couvrit sa bouche de son oreiller pour étouffer un cri de frustration.

-Tu ne devrais pas te retenir, lui dit Luna. Tu as eu raison de parler à Lavande si c'était ce que tu ressentais au fond de toi. Garder les mauvaises pensées pour soi peut rendre malade.

-Je crois que je suis déjà malade, répondit Hermione.

-Tu veux un verre de jus de légumes ? Tu te sentiras sans doute mieux après.

-Merci Luna, c'est gentil. Mais la seule chose qui pourra me rendre heureuse c'est de quitter cet endroit.

Ginny entra dans la chambre avec les cheveux humides.

-Vous auriez dû venir prendre un dernier bain. La mer est vraiment excellente. De toute façon, tout est excellent lorsque Lavande n'est pas dans le coin.

-Tu as fait quelques longueurs avec Harry ?

Ginny tira la langue à Hermione qui éclata de rire. Elle avait vraiment du mal à comprendre pourquoi ces deux-là n'étaient plus ensemble. Ils avaient beau lui dire qu'ils s'entendaient mieux en étant amis plutôt qu'en couple, elle était persuadée dans le fond qu'ils s'aimaient encore.

-Je le plains, dit Ginny en se séchant avec sa baguette. Gabrielle ne le lâche pas d'une semelle. Heureusement que Charlie était là pour distraire un peu l'attention de la chambre 706.

Ginny grimaça alors qu'Hermione sentit son cœur louper un battement. Elle ressentait encore ses mains sur son corps et ses caresses sur sa peau.

-Tu as froid, Hermione ? s'inquiéta Luna en la voyant frissonner.

Non, c'était tout le contraire. Hermione avait très chaud.

 **000**

Les portoloins avaient été programmés pour le début de l'après-midi. L'atterrissage ne fut pas douloureux pour cette fois. Molly, Arthur et leurs petits-enfants les attendaient dans le jardin. Les enfants en bas-âges et en âge de marcher foncèrent droit vers leurs parents pour leur raconter la folle semaine qu'ils avaient passé avec Mamie Molly et Papi Arthur. Luna, Neville, Dean et Seamus saluèrent la famille Wealsey ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione et rentrèrent chez-eux. Parvati et Padma sortirent un « A bientôt Charlie » de concert avant de transplaner à leur tour.

-Alors ? Comment s'est passée cette semaine ? demanda Molly à tout le monde.

-À merveille, répondit Ron d'un air renfrogné en entrant directement dans la maison.

-Ne crois pas qu'on en a terminé, Ron ! lança Bill avec Victoire dans les bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Arthur inquiet.

-Rien papa, répondit simplement Percy.

-Harry, Hermione ! Mes chéris ! Souhaitez-vous rester pour déjeuner ?

Harry sentit Hermione lui serrer fermement le bras et répondit immédiatement :

-C'est gentil Molly, mais nous allons rentrer. On va profiter de cette demi-journée pour bien nous reposer avant de reprendre le travail.

-Oui, bien sûr, dit Molly visiblement déçue. Rentrez-bien.

Molly serra Hermione et Harry dans ses bras. Mais au moment où elle les libéra, Gabrielle parvint à s'immiscer entre elle et Harry pour leur faire la bise en insistant sur les joues d'Harry.

-J'espère vous revoir très bientôt.

Harry préféra ne pas répondre alors qu'Hermione lui adressa un regard moqueur qui disparut lorsqu'elle croisa celui de Charlie. Il lui adressa un fin sourire auquel Hermione tenta de répondre discrètement. Puis Harry lui prit la main et transplana.

De retour au Square, Hermione monta immédiatement dans sa chambre, posa son sac dans un coin, la peluche Charlie dans l'autre et s'effondra sur son lit.

Il y eut comme une impression de déjà vu lorsqu'elle entendit Harry entrer dans la chambre et s'allonger à côté d'elle. Il lui prit à nouveau la main et Hermione laissa à nouveau échapper sa frustration.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû y aller. Jamais, dit-elle.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi.

-Comment peux-tu ne pas être d'accord avec moi ? s'exclama Hermione. J'étais à deux doigts de tuer Lavande, j'ai dévoilé que Ron m'avait trompé avec elle et… et j'ai couché avec Charlie. La garce dans toute sa splendeur !

Harry sentit Hermione s'agiter et battre des pieds à côté d'elle.

-Oui, c'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup en vingt-quatre heures. Mais je suis sûr que ça t'a libéré de hurler sur Lavande.

Hermione dû bien admettre qu'après la colère, voire la rage qu'elle avait eue envers Lavande, elle s'était sentie bien de lui avoir dit ce qu'elle pensait. Elle savait évidemment qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit (Hermione avait encore un stock de rage bien caché), mais elle s'était sentie quelque peu libérée. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Hermione aurait voulu qu'elle regrette, mais Lavande était bien trop heureuse de se marier avec Ron. Elle avait l'impression de gagner un jeu auquel Hermione n'avait jamais joué et ça la mettait mal à l'aise.

-Oui un peu, finit-elle par dire.

-Et je suis certain que tu t'es sentie encore plus libérée après avoir couché avec Charlie.

-Harry ! fit-elle en se redressant. C'est horrible ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai couché avec le frère de Ron ! Mon ex !

-Tu as couché avec Charlie, rectifia Harry. Et après ce que Ron t'a fait, tu en avais parfaitement le droit.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu avais l'air de me dire hier soir.

-La surprise a parlé, hier soir. Et elle parlerait sans doute encore si j'étais rentré plus tôt, si tu veux mon avis.

-Je ne veux même pas y penser.

-Ecoute Hermione, j'ai beau être le témoin de Ron, tu sais que c'est toi que je soutiens à 100%. Depuis… depuis qu'il est parti de la tente ça a quasiment toujours été toi et moi. Alors moi je te le dis, arrête de culpabiliser parce que tu penses avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Rien. Tu as le droit de vivre.

-Mais si ça se sait…

-On est trois à savoir. Pourquoi ça s'ébruiterait ? Après tout, ce n'était qu'une fois.

Hermione acquiesça. Harry la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter une fois de plus. Il avait raison, ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois. Hermione n'avait couché avec Charlie qu'une seule et unique fois. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle tant pour ça ?

Peut-être parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait envie de recommencer.

 **000**

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

C'est la fin du séjour à Jersey, mais pas de la fiction ! **Il reste encore trois chapitres.**

 **Beaucoup de personnes ont deviné** (j'avoue ne pas avoir été très fine là-dessus) que soit **Harry** , soit **Ginny** étaient gay. Mais ce qui m'a surtout interpellé c'est que vous avez majoritairement pensé que c'était Harry qui était gay. **Quelques personnes ont hésité,** mais je pense qu'elle pensait quand même à Harry. J'aurais bien voulu savoir pourquoi ? Car comme vous l'avez compris, **c'est Ginny qui est lesbienne** , en couple et heureuse. **Et seul Harry est au courant de ça.**

Il n'y a pas eu d'intéraction entre **Charlie et Hermione,** mais ils vont finir par se parler ne vous en faites pas.

 **Harry** tente de déculpabiliser **Hermione** , ce qui n'est pas facile et maintenant **tous les frères Weasley** sont au courant de ce que **Ron** a fait.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** , nous aurons un diner.

A la semaine prochaine.

 **Gouline971**


	8. Une semaine plus tard

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissées. Ça fait toujours plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre :)

Je viens aujourd'hui avec le 8e chapitre et le fameux dîner dont je vous parlais.

 **Bonne lecture.**

 _ **Liyly**_ : Merci pour la review. Et oui, c'est une fiction courte.

 _ **Cecile**_ : Et oui, c'est Ginny ! Alors sa petite-amie est un OC et on ne la verra pas. La discussion arrive entre Hermione et Charlie. Pateince. Alors oui, les frères de Ron vont sacrément lui remonter les bretelles, mais à savoir si les parents vont le savoir… Merci pour la review !

* * *

 **Veille du mariage**

-Il y en a qui ont vraiment la folie des grandeurs.

Hermione regardait la demeure qui était en face d'elle. C'était un immense château au milieu de nulle part, entouré de verdure et d'une immense forêt à quelques mètres de là. Cet endroit était idéal pour célébrer un mariage et recevoir plus d'une centaine d'invités.

En attendant, ce soir-là aurait lieu le dîner prénuptial lors duquel étaient conviés les parents, la famille et les amis proches. Hermione avait envie de rire jaune. Faisait-elle partie des amis proches ? Evidemment, lui avait immédiatement répondu Harry pour mettre fin à son dilemme intérieur, qui lui disait une fois de plus, de ne pas se rendre à cet événement.

Hermione ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi un tel dîner avait été organisé et quelque chose lui disait que Molly n'y était strictement pour rien.

Harry et Hermione rejoignirent immédiatement Ginny qui avait déjà un verre de vin à la main.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle fera officiellement partie de ma famille dès demain. Qu'on devra passer tous les Noëls et jours de l'an ensemble. Qu'on fêtera les anniversaires de nos neveux et nièces ensemble… Pour le coup, vous avez de la chance de ne pas âtre nés Weasley.

-Etant donné que Molly nous considère comme ses propres enfants, c'est comme si on était nés Weasley, lui répondit Harry.

-Si c'est pour faire partie de la même famille que l'autre, je préfère rester Granger.

Hermione partit se servir un verre de vin. Lorsqu'elle voulut rejoindre Harry et Ginny, son regard fut immédiatement attiré par la carrure de Charlie qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle où aurait lieu le dîner. Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer et sa respiration se couper. Des souvenirs de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble lui revinrent subitement en mémoire. Elle avait fait tout son possible pour ne plus y penser, pour tenter d'oublier, mais dès que son esprit vagabondait, le visage de Charlie lui revenait en tête. Elle souriait puis revenait très vite à la réalité. Elle avait couché avec le frère de Ron. Et Harry avait beau lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas mort d'homme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas bien.

Ils se fixaient littérairement. Hermione le vit sourire et elle se sentit rougir.

-Tu devrais cligner des yeux de temps en temps, lui chuchota Ginny en riant.

Hermione rougit encore plus.

-Il est beau mon frère, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu parles duquel ? demanda Hermione l'air de rien.

Le regard que lui lança Ginny lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

-Il m'a tout raconté avant de retourner en Roumanie. Petite coquine !

-Ginny ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Tu n'as pas couché avec Charlie ?

-Si mais…, ce n'était pas prémédité.

-Encore heureux, que ça ne l'était pas. Mais de ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il a été peiné de ne pas avoir pu te parler le lendemain.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, il ne t'a pas dit ça, répliqua Hermione en sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre.

-Non, il ne me l'a pas dit. Mais c'est mon frère, il n'a pas besoin de me parler. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Oh Hermione, tu vas vraiment devenir ma belle-sœur !

-Ginny, tu exagères, reprit-elle alors que sa meilleure amie éclatait de rire.

-Il n'empêche que j'aurais adoré voir la tête des jumelles Patil en l'apprenant.

-Mais elles ne l'apprendront pas. Personne ne doit savoir.

-En tout cas, pas de moi, affirma Ginny.

Hermione vit entrer dans la salle Lavande accompagnée de ce qu'elle comprit être ses parents. Lavande était le portrait craché de sa mère, mais espérait de tout cœur que leurs caractères soient différents. Elle la vit rejoindre Ron qui était en compagnie de Percy et Audrey et l'embrassa. Elle vit Audrey tourner la tête puis s'en aller avec la petite Molly dans les bras. Le bébé dormait paisiblement et sa mère espérait qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas.

-Chers invités, je pense que nous devrions passer à table.

 **000**

-Mais dîtes-moi, je croyais que ça portait malheur de voir la mariée avant le mariage. Mais puisque la cérémonie est demain, notre cher frère Ronny n'aurait pas dû avoir l'occasion de voir sa future chère et tendre avant d'être devant l'autel, déclara George.

-Ce ne sont que des superstitions, répondit Ron. Le fait de se voir ne va pas influencer notre mariage et notre future vie conjugale.

-On verra demain quand votre stress sera à son paroxysme, lança Angélina.

-Il l'est déjà, répondit Lavande. Mais on sait tout simplement bien le gérer.

-On verra ça demain, ajouta à nouveau Angelina se rappelant très bien de son état le jour de son mariage ou même de l'état d'Audrey le jour de son propre mariage.

Des monstres qu'elles ne reconnaissaient pas.

-Pourquoi ce dîner au juste ? avait demandé Molly.

-Nous voulions tout simplement faire un simple repas en petit comité, avait répondu la mère de Lavande. Nous voulions que toute la famille et les amis proches des deux jeunes mariés puissent enfin se rencontrer avant le faste de demain. Et nous continuerons le lendemain du mariage avec un brunch toujours simple et en petit comité.

Simple.

A en juger ce qu'Hermione avait eu dans son assiette, elle n'avait pas trouvé ça simple. Saumon, fois-gras, volaille à la truffe… Rien n'avait été simple, mais tout avait été excellent. Hermione ne savait pas qui avait fait ce repas, mais elle se demandait quel serait celui du lendemain.

Elle avait tenté durant tout le repas de ne pas regarder Charlie qui était dans sa diagonale. Mais elle avait senti son regard sur elle à plusieurs reprises. Ses yeux croisèrent enfin son regard lorsque le dessert fut servi. Les yeux bleus de Charlie lui provoquèrent un frisson dans tout le corps, si bien qu'Harry lui demanda si elle n'avait pas froid avant de comprendre à quoi était dû ce frisson.

-Tu ne lui as toujours pas parlé ? lui chuchota-t-il.

-Pourquoi je lui parlerai ?

-Je ne sais pas. Parce que tu en as envie.

-N'importe quoi.

-Ok, alors peut-être parce que lui en a envie ? Vous n'avez pas parlé depuis que vous avez couché ensemble. Il faut au moins que vous ayez une petite conversation, tu ne crois pas ?

Hermione grimaça un peu. Harry avait raison. Ils devaient parler. Hermione appréhendait ce moment. Elle avait imaginé cette scène des centaines de fois durant la semaine passée. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle lui dirait, ce qu'elle ferait. Elle s'était imaginée le fuir ou se jeter sur lui une fois qu'elle serait face à Charlie.

-Pas maintenant, avait chuchoté Hermione.

-Quand alors ? Lorsqu'il sera sur le point de retourner en Roumanie ?

-Peut-être bien.

-Hermione…

-Dis-donc vous-deux, c'est quoi ces messes basses ? demanda Lavande vexée qu'Harry et Hermione n'aient pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Aucun des deux ne répondit sur le moment. Mais Hermione garda le regard fixé sur Lavande pendant plusieurs secondes. Personnes n'osa dire le moindre mot. Même si Hermione n'avait cessé de penser à Charlie, elle avait apprécié cette semaine passée sans avoir Lavande dans les parages. Elle avait encore plus apprécié qu'elle l'ignore durant tout le repas. Mais cette simple petite remarque avait fait ressurgir toute la haine qu'elle avait pour elle. Hermione avait voulu répliquer, mais s'était contentée de la regarder, parce qu'elle avait compris en cet instant précis, entourée de toute sa famille, qu'elle avait un pouvoir sur elle : la vérité. Cette vérité que ses propres parents ne seraient pas prêts à entendre.

Hermione continua de la regarder sans ciller. Ce n'est pas elle qui baisserait le regard. Certainement pas.

-Hermione, ma chérie, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Molly.

-Elle va très bien, répondit sèchement, mais précipitamment Ron.

-Crois-moi Lavande, dit enfin Hermione doucereuse mais toujours sans la lâcher du regard, tu n'as absolument pas envie de savoir de quoi Harry et moi étions en train de parler.

Hermione vit Lavande déglutir et papillonner des yeux avant de baisser son regard sur tartelette au chocolat. Même si elle n'était pas le sujet de la conversation, Hermione était contente de lui avoir fait croire que c'était le cas.

-Terreur, lui chuchota Harry.

-Chut…, gloussa Hermione.

 **000**

Après le repas avait eu lieu la visite de l'immense demeure où aurait lieu le mariage. La cérémonie se déroulerait dans le jardin à l'arrière du château alors que le repas serait dans l'une des innombrables salles de réception. A la manière dont la mère de Lavande parlait du château, Hermione avait l'impression que la demeure appartenait à la famille depuis des siècles. Mais en réalité, et d'après les informations qu'elle tenait de Ginny, la famille Brown avait loué le château pour trois jours, la veille, le jour du mariage et le lendemain. Toujours selon les dires de Ginny, Molly avait été très mal à l'aise face à tout ça. Même si ses enfants avaient de très bonnes situations et que son mari avait un salaire plus que décent, la famille n'avait pas eu les moyens de débourser une somme astronomique pour la location des lieux. Arthur et Molly avaient donc décidé de participer aux frais du traiteur, ce que Molly n'avait pas non plus apprécié puisqu'elle aurait voulu se charger elle-même du repas du mariage.

Leur avait ensuite été présentés les chambres dans lesquels toutes les personnes présentent lors de ce dîner pourraient dormir le soir du mariage, afin d'être présents pour le brunch du lendemain.

-J'espère qu'on sera dans la même chambre, comme ça on pourra faire un brief du mariage, chuchota Hermione à Harry qui lui donna un petit coup de coude non sans sourire.

-Et on pourra noter les affreuses tenues qui croiseront notre regard, ajouta Harry.

-Oui.

Il se rappelait du brief qu'ils s'étaient fait de la semaine à Jersey et qui avait duré toute la journée et la nuit de leur retour, ce qui les poussant à faire une nuit blanche au lieu de se reposer comme ils l'avaient dit à Molly. Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi fatiguée au travail après une semaine de vacances.

-Ok. Mais on le fera uniquement si tu parles à qui-tu-sais, lui répondit-il.

Harry vit le visage d'Hermione se fermer avant de lui tirer la langue.

 **000**

Hermione était sortie de la demeure. Elle avait senti le besoin de prendre l'air. L'atmosphère qui régnait était de plus en plus étouffante pour elle. Plus le temps passait, plus elle avait eu l'impression d'être en dehors de cette bulle que Lavande et Ron avaient créé autour d'eux. Tout le monde semblait heureux ou parvenait à faire semblant d'être heureux pour eux. Les remarques d'Harry et Ginny la faisaient rire quelques fois, mais Hermione était là, à regarder la scène de l'extérieur. Comme si tout ceci n'était qu'une simple pièce de théâtre dont elle ne faisait pas parti, mais qu'on l'obligeait à regarder parce qu'elle avait malgré-elle participé au premier acte.

Hermione se sentit beaucoup mieux à l'extérieur. L'air frais caressait délicatement son visage et chatouillait ses narines avec une délicieuse odeur d'herbe fraichement coupé, de copeau de bois et de… cuir tanné. Hermione frissonna. Elle connaissait cette composition d'odeur pour l'avoir senti à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'elle était sur l'île de Jersey.

-Salut.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux mais n'osa pas tourner la tête pour voir Charlie à côté d'elle. Son cœur s'emballa à nouveau lorsqu'elle se remémora cette unique nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Elle but une gorgée de sa flûte de champagne pour tenter de se donner contenance.

-Au cas où on ne te l'aurait pas dit, tu es très belle ce soir, dit-il d'une grave et posé.

-Merci.

Hermione vida sa flute et se dirigea vers la demeure.

-D'accord, donc tu ne veux même pas me parler ?

Hermione s'immobilisa. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette réplique. Mais la réponse lui vint rapidement. Non, elle ne voulait pas. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils avaient couché ensemble et puis voilà. Alors oui, elle y pensait constamment, oui ça la faisait frissonner et elle s'imaginait tous les soirs dans les bras de Charlie depuis cette nuit-là, mais il n'y avait rien à dire sur tout ça.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, dit-elle en faisant écho à ce qu'elle pensait. On avait un peu trop bu, c'est tout. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

-Parce que ça t'arrive souvent de coucher avec un mec parce que tu as trop bu ? demanda Charlie légèrement suspicieux.

-Non ! fit Hermione en se retournant. Je dis simplement que c'est ce qui est arrivé entre nous, c'est tout. Et que ça ne se reproduira pas. Donc il n'y a rien à dire.

-Je n'avais pas envie d'être à Jersey, tu sais, lui dit-il alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos à nouveau. Je me réveillais tous les matins en me disant que je m'en irais, que je retournerais en Roumanie. Puis j'ai pensé à Ron, ce petit frère qui se croit mal-aimé et qui l'aurait mal pris si je n'étais pas là. Alors je suis resté. Mais je suis aussi resté à cause de toi.

-Moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai appris à mieux de te connaître, parce que comme moi, tu n'avais pas envie d'être là. Parce que je t'ai vu plongée dans ton livre au musée, parce que je t'ai vu t'extasier au zoo, parce que je t'ai vu rire aux éclats quand tu as gagné Charlie…

Hermione vit Charlie rire un peu et pouffa à son tour.

-Tu es l'ex petite-amie de mon petit frère. De part ce statut, tu es sensée m'être intouchable. Mais le fait est que… et bien que… tu me plais.

Hermione sentit son cœur louper un battement. Elle plaisait à Charlie Weasley. Le frère Weasley célibataire qui faisait fantasmer toutes les sorcières célibataires qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la demeure. Mais c'était elle, Hermione Granger, qui lui plaisait. Elle en avait presque la nausée. Charlie lui plaisait aussi, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu se produire quelque chose entre eux avant cette nuit-là. Étant le grand-frère de son ex petit-ami, il lui était également intouchable.

Incapable d'amorcer le moindre geste, Hermione vit Charlie s'approcher d'elle. Son odeur l'envahit une fois de plus.

-Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser cette dernière semaine, lui avoua-t-il.

-J'ai essayé de ne pas y penser, répondit Hermione.

-Mais ?

-Mais on ne peut pas faire ça. Tu… tu es le frère de Ron. Ce serait mal.

-Mal pour qui ? Pour toi ? Pour moi ? Pour Ron ?

Pour Ron, pensa immédiatement Hermione. Ce serait mal pour Ron. Puis elle réalisa subitement la stupidité de ses propos.

Ce serait mal pour Ron...

Mais lui ne lui avait-il pas déjà fait assez de mal comme ça ? Ne l'avait-il pas trompé, manqué de respect sans une once de remord ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle pense au mal qu'elle pourrait faire aux autres et non au bien qu'elle pourrait se faire à elle ? Parce que même si elle s'était sentie coupable en quittant le lit de Charlie, elle s'était sentie bien dans ses bras, couverte par ses baisers et ses caresses, par son regard rempli de désir pour elle. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-on pas regardé comme Charlie était actuellement en train de le faire ?

-George et Angelina sont parvenus à affronter leur douleur et leur culpabilité, dit Charlie. Ils sont mariés, ont un fils et sont surtout très heureux. Je trouve notre situation moins… délicate.

Toujours immobile, Hermione vit Charlie caresser délicatement son visage, arrangeant une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille. Il était si proche, ses yeux si bleus, sa bouche si attirante, son odeur si enivrante…

-On a peut-être couché ensemble à cause de l'alcool, lui chuchota Charlie, mais ce n'est pas l'alcool qui me fait parler ce soir. Et je ne t'embrasserai pas si tu ne veux pas.

-Embrasse-moi, répliqua-t-elle immédiatement.

Charlie n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris. Il plaça délicatement une de ses mains derrière la nuque d'Hermione et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle en lâcha sa flûte de chambre pour mettre ses bras autour de son cou. Hermione le sentit poser son autre main dans le creux de ses reins alors que leurs lèvres et leurs langues dansaient un ballet dont elle ne connaissait pas la mélodie. Ce baiser était si bon, si doux et tellement passionné. Hermione avait l'impression que tout son corps était en train de s'embraser et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se lasser de ses baisers.

-Wow, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Hermione en reprenant sa respiration.

-J'allais le dire, fit Charlie dans le même état.

Toujours l'un contre l'autre, Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans celui de Charlie. Il prit délicatement son visage en coupe et déposa cette fois un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai hâte d'être à demain, lui dit-il.

Puis Charlie s'éloigna après lui avoir adressé un léger clin d'œil. Hermione le regarda monter les marches quatre à quatre et se surprit à penser qu'elle avait, elle aussi, hâte d'être à demain.

 **000**

* * *

 **C'était le chapitre 8 !**

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. **Hermione et Charlie** ont pu discuter. Ils se sont à nouveau embrassés. **C'est chouette, non ? Ginny** est au courant de ce qui s'est passé et **Hermione** a un peu fait peur à **Lavande** en un regard **.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** nous aurons le mariage :)

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	9. Le discours du témoin

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Me voici avec l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette mini-fiction qui, comme je l'avais déjà dit dans le précédent chapitre, parle du mariage.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Pauline**_ : Merci pour la review.

 _ **Cecile**_ : Oui, Molly est déçue et frustrée. Lavande sait qu'Hermione pourrait tout dévoiler devant ses parents par pure vengeance. Après tout, pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas, vu ce qu'elle lui a fait ? Donc elle sait, en tout cas pour la période de son mariage, qu'elle ferait mieux de se taire. Ce que Ginny veut c'est qu'Hermione soit plus heureuse, peu importe avec qui, tant que ce n'est pas avec Ron. Merci pour la review !

* * *

 **Jour du mariage**

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit les jours où l'on voulait à tout prix rester dans son lit, qu'il fallait absolument en sortir ? Hermione aurait donné n'importe quoi pour replonger dans les bras de Morphée et prolonger ce rêve dans lequel elle était, comme en cet instant : Dans un lit à apprécier les baisers et les caresses de Charlie. Hermione réprimait tellement ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, que son subconscient se vengeait volontiers.

Mais depuis la veille et le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, ses rêves dont elle avait pris l'habitude d'avoir honte au réveil, finirent par lui redonner le sourire. Et même si elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever pour assister au mariage de Ron Weasley et Lavande Brown, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle se lèverait au moins pour voir Charlie Weasley.

Harry était déjà dans la cuisine à prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il regarda Hermione y entrer, la tête en friche, les yeux mi-clos, se dirigeant automatiquement vers la cafetière. Elle se servit une tasse fumante et s'assit à côté d'Harry.

-Une tartine ? lui proposa-t-il.

-Hum…, répondit Hermione mettant bien trop de sucre dans sa tasse au goût d'Harry.

-Tu as l'air de moins bonne humeur qu'hier soir. C'est normal ?

-Je n'étais pas de bonne humeur, hier soir.

-Tu étais sur un petit nuage quand on est partis de la demeure. Et quelque chose me dit que ce bonheur n'avait rien à voir avec le mariage d'aujourd'hui. Ou en tout cas pas directement.

Hermione renifla légèrement et prit une tartine qui lui faisait de l'œil. Avait-elle été de si bonne humeur que ça ? Hermione s'était sentie surtout perturbée par la situation et avait fait son maximum pour ne rien laisser paraître lorsqu'elle était retournée à l'intérieur. Mais elle avait oublié un petit détail, Harry lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Il m'a dit que je lui plaisais, répondit-elle après avoir mordu dans sa tartine. Et on s'est embrassés.

-Et donc ?

-Donc quoi ?

-Tu as arrêté te torturer l'esprit ? Tu as enfin admis que c'était réciproque et qu'il te plaisait aussi ?

-Harry ?!

-Mais quoi ? J'ai remarqué qu'il ne te laissait pas indifférente avant même que tu couches avec lui, Hermione. Maintenant que c'est fait et que vous avez discuté, tu arrêteras de penser que tu es en train de trahir je ne sais quoi.

-J'ai juste peur de ce que les gens pourraient dire.

-Qui ? Moi ? Ginny ?

-Plutôt, Molly, Arthur et surtout Ron.

-Un, Ron t'a trompé. Il n'a donc rien à dire et deux, il se marie dans quelques heures. Ce serait vraiment très mal placé de sa part de faire une quelconque remarque.

-Je trouve la vie bien ironique. C'est moi qui suis trompée, mais c'est lui qui se marie.

-Il faut voir aussi avec qui il se marie. Lavande n'est pas un cadeau.

-On a l'air d'être les seuls à s'en rendre compte.

 **000**

Harry et Hermione étaient retournés à la demeure où avait lieu le mariage en début d'après-midi. Comme ils avaient pu l'imaginer, les deux sorciers virent Molly courir dans tous les sens. La pauvre avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que tout avait été pris en charge par une entreprise spécialisée dans l'organisation des mariages. Elle donnait des instructions aux employés comme si elle était la gérante de l'entreprise.

Molly s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Harry et Hermione entrer dans la demeure.

-Mes chéris ! fit-elle en les embrassant. C'est bien que vous soyez-là. Montez vite dans votre chambre pour vous préparer. Et tu pourras aller voir Ron une fois que tu seras prêt Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe depuis une semaine, mais Ron refuse de parler à ses frères pour je ne sais quelle raison, aujourd'hui.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Ils avaient eu vent du savon que Bill et Percy avaient passé à Ron au Terrier. George et Ginny en avaient aussi pris pour leur grade pour ne leur avoir rien dit. Hermione se rappelait encore des grands gestes que Ginny avait fait lorsqu'elle s'était rendue au Square pour tout leur raconter. Ron n'avait apparemment pas pipé mot et avait simplement envoyé une lettre à Harry en lui expliquant l'injustice qu'il vivait encore en voyant toute sa fratrie contre lui, alors qu'il était sur le point de se marier. Harry avait simplement répondu qu'ils en parleraient lorsqu'ils se verraient, mais ce n'était pas arrivé.

Hermione savait qu'Harry était pris entre deux eaux. Il lui affirmait bec et ongle qu'il la soutenait contre vents et marrées, mais d'un autre côté, le survivant n'avait pas non plus envie de mettre définitivement son amitié avec Ron en péril. Elle comprenait et ne lui en voulait pas.

La chambre était immense, presqu'aussi immense que les chambres d'hôtel dans lesquelles ils avaient séjourné à Jersey. Hermione posa ses affaires sur le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre.

-On a combien de temps pour se préparer ? demanda Hermione.

-Deux heures.

-Je crois que je vais laisser mes cheveux comme ça. Tant pis pour les gens qui seront derrière moi.

Harry regarda Hermione en riant. Ses cheveux formaient un épais nuage brun autour de sa tête et avaient la particularité de défier les lois de la gravité. Coiffer cette touffe était un combat de tous les instants pour Hermione. Ses cheveux avaient pris la fâcheuse habitude de n'en faire qu'à leur tête et avait la force de casser des peignes. Non, ses cheveux n'étaient vraiment pas un cadeau. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, Hermione les aimait quand même et détestait lorsqu'une tierce personne faisait une remarque désobligeant sur eux.

-Je te laisse te préparer, lui dit Harry. Je vais directement aller voir Ron.

-D'accord.

Hermione regarda Harry prendre son costume et quitter la chambre. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, pensa-t-elle. Tout serait terminée le lendemain dans la journée. Hermione ouvrit son sac et en sortit sa robe couleur pourpre. C'était une robe patineuse avec une jupe en tulle et des petites fleures en relief sur le buste. Elle possédait des manches courtes et n'avait aucun décolleté devant ou derrière. Elle imaginait déjà Ginny râler en la voyant.

Et ça ne loupa pas.

-Non, mais tu plaisantes ! s'était-elle exclamée en entrant en trombe dans la chambre. Je savais que j'aurais dû prendre une robe supplémentaire !

-Ginny… J'aime ma robe.

-Ça je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Mais tu as caché tout ton corps là-dedans. Enfin non, on voit tes jolies jambes, c'est déjà ça. Mais tu aurais dû prendre une robe qui aurait fait comprendre à mon crétin de frère « Voilà ce que tu rates ! »

-Crois-moi Ginny, je n'en suis pas là, répondit Hermione en mettant ses boucles d'oreille.

-A moins que tu veuilles volontairement te cacher dans cette robe pour que Charlie essaie d'en voir plus !

-Harry et toi vous êtes pareils ! râla Hermione alors que Ginny éclatait de rire. Vous feriez mieux de vous remettre ensemble.

-Et toi tu ferais mieux de t'amuser ce soir. Les gens savent que tu es « l'ex petite-amie de longue date ». Les commères s'attendent à ce que tu sois triste, limite aigrie. Alors prépare ton plus beau sourire et ton plus beau déhanché pour montrer à tout le monde que tu t'en fiches de Ron.

-Et je m'en fiche de Ron, affirma Hermione.

-Je le sais. Mais il y a un truc dans ta petite tête, qui t'empêche de passer définitivement à autre chose et je sais que ce n'est pas simplement le fait qu'il t'a trompé. J'espère que lorsque tu auras mis le doigt dessus, tu redeviendras la resplendissante Hermione Granger que tu as toujours été. Allez, viens, on va modifier le plan de table. Il est hors de question que je passe tout le repas, entourée d'inconnu Brown.

Les deux sorcières sortirent de la chambre et Hermione crut que son cœur venait tout simplement d'arrêter de battre. L'une des chambres laissa apparaître Charlie, fringant. Ginny voulut l'interroger pour savoir pourquoi elle s'était immobilisée, mais se retint de rire en voyant les deux sorciers se regarder de la tête au pied.

Charlie portait un costume couleur bleue marine, ajusté avec une chemise blanche à col ouvert. Charlie avait tiré ses cheveux bouclés en arrière pour en faire un petit chignon et Hermione pouvait distinguer les bracelets de cuir sous la manche de sa veste. Hermione le trouvait tout simplement beau.

-Bon…, commença Ginny en brisant le silence, maintenant que vous vous êtes dit bonjour, on va dehors ? Vous aurez tout le temps de vous sauter dessus plus tard, hein.

Cette dernière phrase sembla les sortir de leur torpeur, car Hermione suivit Ginny sans oublier d'adresser un petit sourire à Charlie.

 **000**

Les invités arrivaient par dizaine pour s'installer dans le jardin où aurait lieu la cérémonie. Hermione les regardaient s'installer et pouvait constater que la famille de Lavande était bien moins impressionnante que celle des Weasley. Il y avait des têtes rousses partout et très peu de têtes blondes. Elle avait d'ailleurs pu entendre la tante Murielle, qui semblait rajeunir d'année en année, pester encore une fois sur la tenue de Ginny. La jeune femme avait répondu qu'elle serait à poil pour le prochain mariage dans la famille qui serait sans doute le sien. Hermione crut que la vieille tante Murielle allait en faire une syncope.

Hermione vit Charlie s'asseoir sur la rangée qui se trouvait devait elle. Assit dans sa diagonale, il tourna légèrement la tête pour la regarder et lui fit un clin d'œil. Hermione lui sourit à nouveau alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

Ron arriva dans l'allée centrale, suivit de George et d'Harry. Les yeux fixés sur le marié, Hermione put voir à quel point il était nerveux. Plus il avançait et plus son visage prenait une teinte rouge, de plus en plus soutenue. Hermione se demandait même s'il pensait à respirer.

Puis la foule se tut d'un coup. Une petite musique commença. Tout le monde tourna la tête pour voir les demoiselles d'honneur avancer. Hermione fut incapable de voir qui était Padma ou Parvati. Elle se maudit également d'avoir choisi de porter une robe pourpre qui faisait écho à la couleur lavande des robes des demoiselles d'honneur. Hermione espérait que Lavande avait quand même assez de goût pour ne pas en avoir mis sur sa robe.

Et heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Hermione avait beau ne pas l'aimer, elle devait bien admettre que Lavande était une sublime mariée. Et elle trouva facilement pourquoi. Le maquillage. Elle en avait tellement moins sur le visage. Elle regarda ensuite Ron qui avait pâlit d'un coup. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Lavande qui avançait vers lui avec le plus resplendissant des sourires. En les voyant tous les deux l'un en face de l'autre, Hermione ressentit comme une sorte d'apaisement soudain. Il aurait très bien pu être pour le couple qui était en train de se marier juste devant elle, mais elle comprit très vite que ce n'était pas ça. L'apaisement était pour elle.

Ron et Lavande s'embrassaient. Ils étaient mariés, et Hermione se sentit libérée.

 **000**

Hermione ne remercierait jamais assez Ginny pour avoir changé les plans de table. Alors que ces dernières étaient en train d'être installées, elle avait remarqué qu'elle aurait normalement dû déguster le repas sur une table de six avec uniquement des inconnus appartenant à la famille de Lavande. Elle s'était d'ailleurs demandée si ça n'avait pas été fait exprès. Mais avec l'espièglerie de Ginny, Hermione se retrouvait à la même table qu'elle avec Luna, Neville, Dean et Seamus. Elle aurait bien voulu qu'Harry (surtout Charlie) soit à sa table, mais en tant que témoin, Harry était assis à la table d'honneur et Charlie partageait la même table que Bill, Fleur et trois autres membres de la famille de Lavande.

Hermione avait remarqué le regard noir que Lavande avait lancé à leur table en les voyant tous installer ensemble à s'esclaffer dans la bonne humeur. Sans doute en aurait-elle fait un scandale si ça n'avait pas été son mariage. Sans doute aurait-elle fait un scandale si elle n'était pas si occupée à remercier toutes les personnes qui la félicitaient et la complimentaient sur sa robe. Hermione ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas fait. Elle aurait même préféré s'arracher un bras plutôt que de la féliciter.

Elle avait profité du vin d'honneur, écouté le discours des mariés sur l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Ron se soit marié, chuchota Ginny.

-Fais-toi à l'idée. Parce que Lavande est officiellement ta belle-sœur.

-En tout cas elle peut toujours rêver pour faire partie du club des belles-sœurs, avait rétorqué Angélina alors que Ginny grimaçait à la remarque d'Hermione.

Maintenant que le repas avait bien été entamé, ce fut au tour des témoins de faire leur discours. Parvati et Padma avaient un discours très émouvant. Un discours qui aurait sans doute fait pleurer Hermione s'il ne s'était pas agi de Lavande. George avait fait un discours sous couvert de blagues, permettant aux invités de rire un bon coup. Elle avait cependant senti un peu de froideur lorsqu'il avait parlé des enjeux que signifiait « être un homme marié et tenir ses engagements en tant que tel ». Ron avait d'ailleurs rougit et avait regardé Hermione, lorsque son frère avait parlé de fidélité. Elle avait tourné la tête.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Harry. Ce dernier se leva en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Il semblait lire et relire la première phrase de son discours. Hermione n'en connaissait pas la teneur. Elle l'avait vu se prendre la tête sur ce discours qu'il n'avait pas du tout eu envie d'écrire. Hermione lui avait d'ailleurs même proposé son aide, ce à quoi Harry avait répondu par un « Surtout pas ! ». Hermione avait su qu'il avait terminé d'écrire son discours lorsqu'il avait hurlé un « Yes ! » en bondissant de sa chaise dans la cuisine, deux jours plus tôt. Il posa ses fiches, l'écriture contre la table et commença :

-Et voilà Ron. C'est fait. Tu es marié. Mon meilleur ami s'est marié. Penses-tu que les Harry et Ron de onze ans qui se sont rencontrés pour la première fois à King's Cross auraient pu imaginer une telle chose ? Qu'on serait toujours amis quinze ans plus tard et qu'on célébrerait ton mariage ? En tout cas, pas moi. Alors c'est vrai qu'avec le temps j'ai pensé - et je n'étais pas le seul – beaucoup d'entre nous avons, pendant des années, pensé que tu en épouserais une autre (Harry lança un bref regard à Hermione). Mais la vie et les actions passées, en ont décidé autrement. Tu as finalement croisé le chemin de Lavande et… disons les choses comme elles sont, elle est parvenue à te rendre aveugle ou tout du moins à faire en sorte que tu ne puisses voir rien d'autre qu'elle, oubliant tout ce qui semblait, au premier abord, avoir de l'importance à tes yeux.

-C'était un sous-entendu, ça ? chuchota Ginny à Hermione.

Hermione s'était posée la même question et eut sa réponse en regardant la réaction des frères Weasley qui s'étaient échangés quelques regards.

-Et ça n'a sans doute pas été facile pour Lavande. Je me souviens que lors de notre sixième année, tu avais décidé de sortir avec elle uniquement parce que Ginny t'avait provoqué en te disant que tu n'étais jamais sorti avec une fille à l'âge de seize ans. Votre relation était conflictuelle. Elle te cherchait sans arrêt dans tout le château alors que tu la fuyais, les yeux rivés sur une autre sorcière que tu n'arrêtais pas de faire souffrir.

-Attends, c'est un discours de témoin ou un réquisitoire ? Il nous fait quoi Harry, là ? osa demander Dean.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle avait vu le visage de Ron et de Lavande se décomposer peu à peu au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs refaisaient surface. Hermione s'en souvenait très bien. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi triste de toute sa vie qu'à la période où Ron était sorti avec Lavande durant leur sixième année. Ou peut-être qu'en y réfléchissant bien, le voir quitter la tente avait sans doute été son plus gros chagrin d'amour. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal à son petit cœur qu'à cette époque.

-Je n'aurais jamais parié que tu tomberais un jour amoureux d'elle. Ou peut-être étais-ce de l'amour vache ? Mais nous voilà, dix ans plus tard, réunis pour ton mariage. Ron avec Lavande. Je n'ose d'ailleurs imaginer comment tu t'y es prise pour l'attraper dans tes filets, mais j'espère pour toi que cette fameuse formule magique fonctionnera encore pendant des années, Lavande. A nos jeunes mariés. Puissent-ils être heureux. Puissent-ils vivre une merveilleuse vie conjugale pleine d'amour, d'honnêtement et vide de tout coup de canif dans le contrat.

Harry vida sa coupe de champagne et s'assit pour continuer son repas. Le silence se dit parmi les invités. Même Hermione et Ginny en étaient restées bouche bée. Elles purent entendre des « coup de canif dans le contrat ? » résonner autour d'elles. Merlin, pensa Hermione. Elle comprenait pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas qu'elle l'aide dans la rédaction de son discours.

Elle regarda Ron dont le regard vers Harry était aussi noir que les ténèbres. Lavande quant à elle, tentait de faire bonne figure comme si tout le discours d'Harry n'avait jamais existé. Molly et Arthur se regardaient, regardaient Harry puis Ron sans comprendre.

-Est-ce que le discours d'Harry a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé à Jersey ? demanda Neville.

-Entre autre, répondit Hermione.

 **000**

L'ouverture du bal arriva à la fin du repas. Hermione constata que Ron était toujours aussi mauvais danseur que dans ses souvenirs. Lavande affichait un sourire crispé à chaque faux pas de Ron. Le pauvre ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Une fois l'ouverture du bal terminé, la fête put enfin commencer et Hermione ne se fit pas prier pour se déhancher sur la piste de danse.

Il n'y avait que ça qui lui plaisait. Rire et danser avec ses amis, peu importe que ce soit au mariage de Ron. Hermione voulait se défouler, faisant des pauses pour se servir un verre ou pour se rendre aux toilettes.

Elle s'était immédiatement cachée lorsqu'elle avait reconnu la voix de Ron. Et à ce qu'elle entendait, il n'était pas de bonne humeur.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu me faire une chose pareille ! A mon mariage ! Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre un autre moment ?

-Non. J'avais besoin de le faire maintenant, Ron. A chaque fois que j'ai tenté de te faire comprendre à quel point tu as été odieux avec Hermione, tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. Alors je me suis dit qu'aujourd'hui, face à tous ces invités, tu allais peut-être réaliser que ce que tu as fait était mal.

Hermione reconnut Harry. Les deux sorciers étaient en train de se disputer à propos du discours.

-De toute façon, personne n'a compris un traitre mot de ce que tu as déblatéré.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ça a semé le doute dans la tête de quelques personnes, comme tes parents qui ne sont pas au courant. Et nous savons tous les deux pourquoi ils ne savent rien.

-Je pensais que tu étais mon ami. Que tu me soutiendrais quoi qu'il arriverait.

-Je suis ton ami, Ron. Et le rôle des amis est de leur dire la vérité. Je n'ai pas cessé de te dire la vérité, mais tu n'as jamais voulu m'écouter. Tu n'as jamais voulu comprendre que ce que tu avais fait à Hermione était mal.

-Pourquoi avoir accepté d'être mon témoin, alors ?

-Parce que c'est une promesse que je t'avais faite. Je t'avais promis que je serai ton témoin à ton mariage. Seulement à l'époque j'avais cru que tu te marierais avec Hermione. J'ai voulu tenir cette promesse, même si te voir avec Lavande ne me plait pas. J'aurais pu être heureux pour vous, si seulement tu n'avais pas…

-Ouais, ça va, ça va… , le coupa Ron sèchement.

Puis plus rien. Hermione s'était attendue à ce qu'Harry réplique, mais au lieu de ça, elle entendit des bruits de pas s'éloigner.

-Tu peux sortir de ta cachette, petite souris.

Hermione sursauta et se décala du mur pour regarder Harry.

-Il t'en veut, lui dit-elle.

-Je sais et ça m'est égale.

-Mais…

-Hermione. Il doit assumer ce qu'il a fait et tant que ce ne sera pas le cas, je le rappellerai à l'ordre. On va danser ?

-Tu n'aimes pas danser.

-Oui, je sais, grimaça Harry. Mais on va danser quand même.

Et voilà comment Hermione s'était à nouveau retrouvée sur la piste de danse avec Harry qui n'en avait rien à faire de gesticuler dans tous les sens.

-Promets-moi de ne pas faire un tel discours pour mon mariage, Harry Potter.

-Il n'y a pas de raison. Mais je garde en tête que tu veuilles faire de moi ton témoin.

-Qui sait, je changerai peut-être d'avis d'ici là.

-J'espère pas, sinon tu peux être certaine que je prendrais la parole pour faire un discours du même acabit. A moins que ton futur mari me réduise en cendre de la même manière que les flammes d'un dragon.

Harry embrassa la joue d'Hermione et quitta soudainement la piste de danse. Hermione était sur le point de le suivre ne comprenant pas pourquoi il la plantait là, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on lui prenait la main. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Charlie qui, comme à son habitude, la dominait de toute sa taille.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais danser avec moi ?

-Oui, répondit-elle bien plus vite qu'elle l'aurait pensé.

Charlie avait visiblement pensé qu'Hermione l'aurait repoussé car son visage s'était illuminé en entendant sa réponse. Charlie s'approcha un peu plus d'Hermione et posa sa main dans le creux de ses reins. Elle frissonna à son contact et plaça elle-même ses mains autour de son cou. Ils commencèrent à danser et Hermione réalisa très vite que la tâche ne serait pas facile.

-Je suis un piètre danseur, déclara enfin Charlie légèrement gêné.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Hermione en souriant. Il s'avère que j'ai un léger faible pour les mauvais danseurs.

-Alors je vais faire en sorte de conserver ce don.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu répondre à mon invitation à Jersey, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je confesse. Ça n'aurait pas été beau à voir.

La danse ne dura pas longtemps au plus grand plaisir de Charlie. Hermione s'assit à une place libre et il la rejoignit avec deux coupes de champagne.

-Merci. Je devrais ralentir sur le champagne.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de faire une bêtise si tu en bois trop ? lui demanda-t-il sur le ton de la taquinera.

-Je ne suis plus à une bêtise près, si tu veux mon avis. Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir bu trop d'alcool pour ce mois-ci.

-Comment vis-tu cette journée ?

-Bien mieux que je ne l'aurais imaginé. En les voyant se dire oui, j'ai eu l'impression d'être libérée d'un sentiment que j'ignore encore, et je me suis sentie plus heureuse pour moi que pour eux. Tu crois que ça fait de moi quelqu'un d'égoïste ?

-Je ne sais pas. Et quand bien même ça le serait, tu es bien la seule que je connaisse qui aurait le droit de l'être.

Hermione lui adressa un beau sourire. Charlie avait la capacité d'apaiser les choses par sa présence. Elle avait l'impression que plus rien n'avait d'importance lorsqu'elle le regardait. Elle n'était pas au mariage de Ron et Lavande, il n'y avait personne dansant autour, uniquement Charlie et elle, assis à une table.

-Merde, soupira Charlie en fermant les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai une folle envie de t'embrasser. Mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée de le faire là, devant tout le monde.

-Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Mais j'ai envie que tu m'embrasses aussi.

Hermione vit un petit éclat dans les yeux de Charlie, comme s'il avait enfin la certitude qu'il lui plaisait. Voir ce soulagement dans le regard de Charlie le rendit encore plus mignon aux yeux d'Hermione. Oh oui, elle avait envie qu'ils s'embrassent et même plus encore.

La foule s'agita soudainement à l'arrivée de la pièce montée. Tout le monde s'était réuni autour des mariés qui allaient couper le gâteau.

-Viens, chuchota Hermione à Charlie.

Elle profita de cette distraction pour lui prendre la main et quitter la salle de réception. Ils venaient à peine d'arriver à l'étage des chambres qu'elle se sentit faire volte-face pour être embrassée par Charlie. Des frissons lui parcoururent toute la colonne vertébrale.

Hermione recula jusqu'à sa chambre sans quitter les lèvres de Charlie. Ses mains étaient avides du corps de Charlie, cherchant la moindre parcelle de peau derrière sa veste et sa chemise. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve la clé de sa chambre pour pouvoir le déshabiller loin des regards indiscrets. Hermione parvint enfin à mettre la main sa clé pour entrer dans sa chambre, mais suspendit son geste.

-Je partage ma chambre avec Harry, réalisa-t-elle.

-Je suis tout seul dans ma chambre.

Hermione ne se lasserait jamais de la capacité qu'avait Charlie de la porter comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume. Leur lèvres à nouveau soudées les unes aux autres. Charlie s'y dirigea presque les yeux fermés, fouillant la poche arrière de son pantalon pour en retirer la clé et entrer dans la chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il entendit Hermione balancer ses chaussures à travers la pièces. En retrouvant la terre ferme, Hermione réalisa que Charlie avait discrètement défait les boutons de sa robe qui glissa sur ses épaules pour atterrir sur le sol en bruit sourd. Elle le voyait l'admirer avec des yeux brûlant de désir pour elle. Le même regard qu'elle avait vu chez lit lors de leur première nuit à Jersey.

Hermione aurait pu s'en sentir gênée, mais le regard que Charlie posait sur elle la faisait se sentir plus femme. Il lui donnait avec ce simple regard, toute l'assurance qu'elle n'avait jamais eue en tant femme désirée et désirable.

Charlie parsema son cou de dizaines de petits baisers et Hermione en profita pour lui retirer sa veste et sa chemise qui firent le même trajet que sa robe. Ce fut à son tour de regarder le torse de Charlie dont elle avait rêvé à plusieurs reprises ces derniers jours. Elle y fit délicatement parcourir des doigts, dessinant les traits de ses muscles, s'attendant sur quelques cicatrices jusqu'à arriver au niveau de sa ceinture.

Hermione grogna malgré-elle lorsque Charlie la souleva à nouveau pour l'allonger sur le lit. Elle avait été si proche de l'objet de ses désirs qu'elle en ressentit une profonde frustration, ce qui fit rire Charlie contre son cou.

-C'est pas drôle, lui dit-elle en lui donnant un petit tape sur l'épaule.

-Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, lui dit-il alors qu'il lui retirait son soutien-gorge.

Hermione voulut répondre qu'elle avait assez attendu. Mais sa phrase resta dans le fond de sa gorge lorsqu'elle sentit Charlie embrasser son sein droit.

Toute cette semaine où elle s'était fait des nœuds au cerveau, tergiversant entre ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais aujourd'hui, en cet instant, tout était clair. Elle voulait Charlie Weasley.

Hermione se laissa donc complètement aller dans les bras de Charlie, sous ses baisers et ses caresses. Elle se mit même à pouffer malgré-elle en imaginant à quel point les sœurs Patil n'avaient aucune idée du véritable bien-être que procurait Charlie à travers toutes ses attentions. A quel point son corps était pris de frissons lorsqu'il la regardait, lorsqu'il respirait contre sa peau, lorsqu'il allait et venait en elle jusqu'à l'explosion finale.

La respiration saccadée, le corps moite, Hermione profitait toujours du corps de Charlie. La tête posée sur son torse, elle le sentit la serrer contre lui caressant distraitement son bras nu de haut en bas. La simplicité de ce geste ne faisait qu'attiser le feu logé au creux de ses reins et qui n'avait pas été totalement éteint.

-Charlie ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Oui ?

-Si tu n'arrêtes pas tes caresses tout de suite, je risque de te tenir éveillé pendant encore quelques heures.

Charlie éclata de rire en serrant son étreinte autour de la taille d'Hermione pour la faire basculer sur lui. Il profita allègrement de la vue que lui offrait cette position, se demandant si Hermione était consciente un seul instant de l'effet qu'elle avait également sur lui.

-C'est tout ce que je demande, répondit-il en souriant.

Sourire qui contamina Hermione qui se pencha pour l'embrasser, ondulant des hanches contre Charlie et son érection lui prouvant que lui aussi avait l'intention de la maintenir éveillée toute la nuit.

 **000**

* * *

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Entre **Ginny** qui refait le placement des tables, **Harry** et son discours un peu particulier, sa dispute avec **Ron,** et **Hermione** et **Charlie** qui s'éclipsent ?

 **Dans le prochain et dernier chapitre** nous aurons un lendemain de fête agité.

A la semaine prochaine.

 **Gouline971**


	10. Révélation et lendemain de fête

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Et voilà, nous y sommes. Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette courte fiction. Je vous laisse à la lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

 **Bonne lecture.**

 _ **Elilisa**_ : Ahaha ! La fiction montre bien qu'Hermione n'est pas partageuse ! Harry se sentait obligé de faire quelque chose. Il trouve la situation injuste. Merci pour la review.

 _ **Nienna3478**_ : Je suis contente si Harry te plais. Merci pour la review. Et oui, toute bonne chose a une fin.

 _ **Cecile**_ : Ginny en a franchement rien à cirer. Elle n'a déjà pas envie d'avoir Lavande dans sa famille, alors se plier au plan de table… Oui, les témoins sont là pour rappeler un peu (beaucoup) Ron à l'ordre. Surtout Harry. Je suis contente si le dernier passage du chapitre t'a plu. La réponse à ta question sera en bas de page.

* * *

 **Lendemain du mariage**

Hermione émergea progressivement de son sommeil. Elle remua et s'étira jusqu'à atteindre un obstacle chaud à sa droite. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se demander ce que c'était lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on déposait un baiser sur le dos de sa main. Hermione sourit et ouvrit les yeux. Elle tomba sur les yeux azurs de Charlie qui la couvrait du regard.

-Salut, dit-elle.

-Salut.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu me regardes dormir ? demanda-t-elle.

-Assez pour t'avoir entendu ronfler.

Hermione couina d'embarras en se cachant sous la couette alors que Charlie éclatait de rire. Il tira légèrement la couverture pour découvrir Hermione.

-Je ronfle quand j'ai bu et que je suis très, très, très fatiguée, se justifia-t-elle.

-C'était très mignon.

Puis Charlie l'embrassa. Ce baiser la plongea directement dans ses souvenirs de la nuit passée. Ses mains parcouraient à nouveau son corps, ses baisers la faisaient chavirer et l'érection de Charlie qu'elle sentait contre son entre-jambe lui promettait un des meilleurs réveils de sa vie.

 **000**

-Quelle heure est-il ?

Charlie se pencha vers la table de chevet pour prendre sa montre.

-Dix heures. Le brunch est à midi.

Il se réinstalla dans le lit et Hermione se cala à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle profita de sa position pour dessiner la musculature de Charlie avec ses doigts fins.

-On devrait rester là et attendre que ça passe, suggéra Charlie.

-Ce serait le meilleur moyen pour que les autres se posent des questions sur notre absence.

-Si c'est pour rester ici avec toi, ce n'est pas bien grave.

Hermione n'était pas contre. Elle se sentait bien ici, dans les bras de Charlie, appréciant ses baisers et ses caresses. Elle l'écoutait parler de l'enfance qu'il avait vécu au Terrier, de sa scolarité à Poudlard, de sa passion pour les créatures magiques et particulièrement les dragons. Puis elle lui parla de sa propre expérience en tant que de sorcière - en tentant un maximum de ne pas parler de Ron - de sa vocation pour la justice et les affaires sociales. Elle lui parla de sa volonté de libérer tous les elfes de Poudlard à l'époque. Hermione pensa que Charlie se moquait d'elle lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu rire.

-Tu es beaucoup moins dangereuse que moi. Je voulais libérer les sombrals à l'époque, ce qui n'était pas chose aisées puisque je ne les voyais pas.

-Tu as voulu libérer les sombrals ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Oui. Ils n'ont pas pour vocation à être apprivoisés alors j'ai voulu les libérer. Je n'ai jamais vu Hagrid aussi blême quand il l'a réalisé. Dumbledore avait dit que je faisais preuve d'une grandeur d'âme, répondit Charlie en haussant les épaules. Il m'a donné cinquante points. McGonagall m'a donné une semaine de retenue après les cours.

Hermione avait senti son cœur s'emballer soudainement et s'était mise à califourchon sur Charlie pour l'embrasser. D'abord son torse avant de remonter vers son cou, sa mâchoire ses joues et ses lèvres.

-Si te parler des sombrals te fait cet effet, je devrais aussi te parler du zouwu.

Hermione arrêta ses baisers et se redressa d'un coup en regardant Charlie avec des yeux ronds. Son mouvement vif avait fait glisser sa couverture, laissant à Charlie le plaisir de la regarder sous toutes les coutures.

-Tu as essayé de libérer un zouwu ?! répéta-t-elle ahurie.

-Moi personnellement, non, mais j'ai assisté à la libération d'un zouwu, si je puis dire. Des braconniers l'avaient découvert en Chine et avaient tenté de le capturer, mais il avait pris la fuite. Les zouwus n'ont pas conscience de la différence entre le monde moldu et le monde magique, alors il fallait faire vite.

-Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

-Oui. En Polynésie. Il semblait très heureux là-bas. Les habitants de l'île semblaient déjà lui vouer un culte, moldus et sorciers. Seulement quand ils nous a vu, il s'est emballé. Je n'étais qu'un stagiaire à l'époque, je devais simplement observer et je pense que le zouwu a senti que je n'étais pas encore un professionnel alors il s'est attaqué à moi.

-La grande cicatrice que tu as sur la cuisse, comprit Hermione.

-Oui. Il était blessé et il avait peur. On l'a soigné sur place et on l'a laissé là. Les sorciers de l'archipel l'ont accueilli.

-Tu n'as pas eu trop mal ?

-La douleur était atroce, avoua-t-il. Mais je me suis dit que ça en valait la peine. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un zouwu.

-Je veux bien te croire. Et, tu as eu raison de me parler du zouwu, répliqua Hermione en souriant.

-Je savais que c'était une bonne idée.

Hermione l'embrassa à nouveau, s'allongeant carrément sur Charlie prêt à lui faire l'amour à nouveau, lorsqu'elle se redressa d'un coup.

-Dis-donc ! Tu n'aurais pas déjà raconté cette histoire des millions de fois à des millions de femmes qui auraient juste après été prêtes à faire ce que j'avais l'intention de faire ?

Hermione vit Charlie faire une grimace exagérée qui le démasqua immédiatement. Hermione lui donna une tape contre sa poitrine qui lui provoqua à un fou rire.

-Mr je ne m'intéresse qu'aux dragons, tu parles ! continua Hermione.

-A ma décharge, tu étais déjà prête à faire ce que tu avais l'intention de faire avant même que je te parle du zouwu.

Hermione s'immobilisa réalisant qu'il avait raison. Avec ou sans cette histoire, Hermione avait quand même eu l'intention de faire à nouveau l'amour. L'histoire avec le zouwu n'avait fait qu'augmenter son désir pour Charlie. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour se redresser et l'embrasser entre les seins, le creux de son cou puis ses lèvres. Etait-ce normal qu'Hermione soit aussi rapidement attiré par Charlie alors qu'elle ne l'avait considéré comme un simple ami une dizaine de jours plus tôt ?

-T'as pas le droit d'être aussi belle, lui chuchota-t-il.

-Je ne le suis pas, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Oh, si tu l'es. Il faut simplement que tu t'en rendes compte.

-Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider, lui dit Hermione.

-Je ne demande que ça.

Charlie l'embrassa et Hermione se laissa à nouveau totalement aller sous ses caresses.

 **000**

Hermione avait quitté la chambre une demi-heure avant le brunch. Elle avait discrètement longé le couloir de la demeure pour retourner dans sa chambre. Elle ne s'était malheureusement pas rendue compte que quelqu'un l'avait observé tout du long.

-Ah, ah ! fit Harry en pointant Hermione du doigt alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain. Alors, alors ? On a encore fait le mur, Miss Granger ! Dépravée, va !

Hermione lui tira la langue non sans laisser échapper un rire franc.

-Je me sens…

-Satisfaite ?

-Ouais ! Et j'ai une de ces faims, tu n'as pas idée.

-C'est ce qui arrive parfois après une longue nuit/matinée à s'envoyer en l'air. Mais je t'en veux, tu sais.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione perdant immédiatement le sourire.

-Ben, parce que tu m'as laissé tout seul, tiens. Tu m'as abandonné, bouda faussement Harry. Ginny et moi avons passé la nuit dans la chambre à faire des commérages.

-Tu t'as couché avec Ginny ?! s'exclama Hermione avec un grand sourire.

-Quoi ? Non ! reprit Harry. J'ai dit qu'on avait fait des commérages.

-Et il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ?

-Non, il ne s'est rien passé d'autre. Ginny est retournée dans sa chambre dix minutes avant que tu n'arrives.

-C'est nul, bouda Hermione en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Hermione, commença Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, Ginny et moi c'est fini. On ne se remettra jamais ensemble. Ce n'est pas possible.

-Vous ne vous aimez vraiment plus ?

-Plus de la manière dont tu le voudrais. On a vécu une belle histoire elle et moi, mais il y a des choses aujoud'hui qui font que ce n'est plus possible.

-Comme quoi ?

-Tu devrais en parler avec Ginny. Elle est la mieux placée pour te le dire.

-Elle a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ?

-Ginny t'en parlera.

Hermione fit une petite moue en réalisant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus. Harry et Ginny semblaient visiblement lui cacher quelque chose et elle avait horreur qu'Harry et Ginny lui cachent des trucs. De son côté, Harry aurait adoré lui dire pourquoi il ne se remettrait jamais avec Ginny, mais il était persuadé que sa chère et tendre ex petite-amie lui arracherait la langue s'il le faisait. Mais il espérait au moins qu'Hermione arrêterait de fantasmer sur le couple qu'il pourrait à nouveau former avec la cadette des Weasley.

-Allez va te préparer, Miss dévergondée, reprit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Hermione lui tira à nouveau la langue et fila dans la salle de bain. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione se sentait bien, sereine et apaisée. Rien ne pourrait ruiner sa bonne humeur, même pas le brunch à venir et la vision de Ron et Lavande fraichement mariés.

Harry et Hermione arrivèrent à la table du brunch qui se déroulait dans le jardin où avait eu lieu la cérémonie. Etaient présents les jeunes mariés, la famille Weasley au complet avec leurs épouses, leurs enfants et Gabrielle Delacour. Les parents de Lavande étaient là ainsi que les jumelles Patil. Hermione croisa le regard de Charlie qui lui adressa un léger clin d'œil.

-Ca va finir par devenir une habitude, lança Lavande aux deux retardataires.

Harry et Hermione s'installèrent en saluant tout le monde. Une bouteille de jus d'orange lévita instinctivement pour remplir leurs verres.

-J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés, dit Molly en servant les retardataires.

-Oui Molly, répondit Harry. On s'est super bien amusé, pas vrai Hermione ?

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude alors qu'Harry pouffait de rire et que Charlie tentait de ne rien laisser paraître.

-Hermione a sûrement dû bien s'amuser pour ne pas avoir passé la nuit dans sa chambre.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Parvati Patil qui continuait de manger comme si de rien était.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Hermione le cœur battant à tout rompre.

-Oh ne joue pas les vierges effarouchées. Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure quitter la chambre de Charlie dans un état de dépravation avancée. Alors à défaut d'avoir passé une bonne soirée, on sait au moins que tu as passé une très bonne nuit. N'est-ce pas Charlie ?

Etait-il possible d'être aussi stupide ? se demanda Hermione. Comment pouvait-on être aussi conne ! Se rendait-elle compte qu'elle venait tout simplement de lâcher une bombe ? Ce n'était pas une stupide soirée pyjama entre filles ! C'était le brunch suivant le mariage de Ron et Lavande !

Les têtes s'étaient à nouveau tournées vers elle. Hermione n'osait pas lever la sienne. Pourtant si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait vu Charlie dans le même embarras qu'elle et Ginny à moitié amusée. Mais si elle avait levé la tête, elle aurait éhalement vu Ron, dont le teint était passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel pour s'arrêter au rouge pivoine et lui lancer un regard noir.

Il était littéralement en train de bouillir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? demanda Ron. C'est une blague j'espère. Dites-moi que c'est blague.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ce soit une blague ? lui dit Charlie.

-Parce que tu n'es pas intéressé par Hermione.

-Et pourquoi je ne serai pas intéressé par Hermione ?

-Parce qu'elle est mon ex et qu'un de mes frères ne peut pas se permettre de coucher avec mon ex ! Ce serait de la trahison des deux côtés ! A moins tu aies voulu te venger, Hermione. Te venger parce que je me suis marié que ce n'est pas avec toi !

Hermione se vit hurler de rage, monter sur la table et les décapiter tous les deux, Ron et Lavande, qui laissa échapper un petit gloussement de satisfaction. Elle en avait entendu des bêtises dans sa vie, mais celle-là était le diamant brut de la connerie. Mais au lieu de ça, Hermione avait lâché sa fourchette et s'était levée, le regard assassin, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-Hermione respire, entendit-elle Harry lui dire.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es en train de me dire ça ! Toi, Ronald Weasley, tu es en train de me parler de trahison alors que TU m'as trahi en couchant avec elle ! Alors qu'on était toujours ensemble ! Dans notre lit !

Il y eut des exclamations autour de la table, venant principalement des parents des jeunes mariés. Hermione aurait vraiment voulu ne pas dévoiler ça ainsi, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser la traiter de cette manière devant toute sa famille.

-Mais… mais qu'est-ce que… ? commença Molly.

-Je suis désolée que vous l'appreniez ainsi, mais votre fils ne m'a pas quitté pour Lavande. Il m'a trompé avec elle, pendant des semaines et je les ai tous les deux découverts dans notre lit. Voilà, ce qui s'est passé ! Voilà pourquoi on s'est séparés !

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda Arthur. Ron, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Elle avait l'intention de me quitter ! se défendit Ron.

-Oui, c'est vrai, intervint Hermione, mais on était encore ensemble quand tu as commencé à coucher avec elle ! Je ne me serais jamais permise de faire, moi. Même si ça allait mal entre nous !

Hermione s'interrompit et ferma les yeux. Elle revoyait la même scène encore et encore. Elle se voyait les surprendre, elle revoyait Ron bondir du lit, elle voyait Lavande et son regard triomphant.

-Tu sais… je ne t'aime plus Ron, depuis longtemps. Et je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à être heureuse pour toi. Pourquoi je détestais tant votre couple. Puis j'ai compris. Tu ne t'es jamais excusé de m'avoir fait ça.

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles, encore ? De quoi veux-tu que je m 'excuse ? demanda Ron.

-De l'avoir trompé, pauvre idiot ! lança Charlie.

-Oh toi, la ferme ! Tu n'as même pas été capable de te trouver une copine, tu as couché avec mon ex ! C'est de ta faute si on est dans cette situation en ce moment !

-Tu vois, c'est ça le problème avec toi Ron. C'est toujours de la faute des autres, mais jamais de la tienne, intervient Harry. Tu quittes la tente, c'est de ma faute. Tu trompes Hermione, c'est de sa faute. Mais rien n'est jamais de la tienne.

-Ouais, comme d'habitude, tu prends sa défense, dit Ron amer. Ca valait bien la peine que je fasse de toi, mon témoin.

-Evidemment que je prends sa défense ! répliqua Harry. Tu lui as fait du mal et tu n'as pas cherché à t'excuser.

-Je me suis excusé.

-Non. Tu ne t'es pas excusé, reprit Hermione. Tu t'es justifié. A aucun moment tu m'as dit regretter ce que tu as fait. Tu as justifié ton acte en disant que _je_ travaillais trop, que _je_ n'étais jamais là, que _je_ ne faisais pas attention à toi. Tu as justifié ton acte en rejetant toute la responsabilité de l'échec de notre couple sur moi. Or dans un couple on est deux et tu étais aussi fautif que moi. Je veux dire… merde Ron, je ne t'ai jamais poussé à me tromper ! Et avec elle, en plus ! fit Hermione en pointant Lavande du doigt.

Cette dernière était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait joué les malignes lors de la soirée entre filles, mais là, en présence de ses parents, Lavande faisait plutôt profil bas. Mariage ou pas. Le regard qu'ils étaient en train de lui adresser, était plein de honte et de déception.

-J'attendais des excuses pour ce que tu as fait, continua Hermione. Parce que même si je ne voulais plus être ta petite-amie, j'espérais au moins qu'on resterait amis. Mais tu as aussi craché sur notre amitié. Tu as détruit la confiance que j'avais en toi et qui ne reviendra pas. J'ai vraiment fini par penser que c'était de ma faute, que je n'étais pas digne de toi et que c'était la raison pour laquelle tu avais fait ça…

-Désolé, dit simplement Ron la tête baissée.

-Si seulement c'était sincère, dit Hermione amèrement. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je n'en veux plus de tes excuses. Je viens de comprendre que je valais mieux que toi et que tu ne comprendras jamais à quel point ce que tu as fait était mal, parce que tu es certain que je t'aurais fait bien plus de mal. Tu penses que j'ai couché avec Charlie par vengeance ? Pour pouvoir te blesser ? Mais j'ai couché avec Charlie parce que j'en avais envie. Ca n'avait rien avoir avec toi et ça n'a fait de mal à personne. Je n'ai trahi personne. Mais il faudra que tu te poses les bonnes questions si tu te sens trahi par l'un de nous-deux. Parce que tu t'es marié avec Lavande il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures.

Hermione poussa sa chaise, prête à quitter la table.

-Hermione ma chérie, où tu vas ? s'inquiéta Molly.

-Je rentre. Je n'ai pas envie de rester une minute de plus ici.

Hermione monta précipitamment les marches de la demeure. Personne ne parla. Parvati qui avait voulu faire sa maligne regretta d'avoir lâché sa petite bombe. Ron était toujours debout, les bras ballants mais toujours tremblants. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Charlie qui avait les yeux rivés vers les escaliers qu'Hermione venait d'emprunter.

-Et toi c'est quoi ton excuse ? demanda-t-il à Charlie.

-Ron, ça suffit maintenant ! tonna Arthur. Ne penses-tu pas en avoir assez fait comme ça ?

Charlie pouffa légèrement avant de sourire à son frère.

-Elle me plait.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse ça. Tu te justifies, lui fit remarquer Ron.

-Non, sans blague ? Tu as laissé partir un perle Ron. Tu vas finir par t'en rendre compte.

Charlie se leva à son tour et retourna à l'intérieur de la demeure. Il s'arrêta devant la chambre d'Hermione, frappa et attendit qu'elle l'invite à entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur il la vit boucler son sac. Elle avait vraiment l'intention de s'en aller.

-Ecoute Charlie je… je suis désolée pour ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne voulais pas que… Ron et toi… A cause de moi…

-Rien de ce qui vient de se passer n'est de ta faute. C'est simplement un revers de bâton. Ça a beau être son mariage, il ne l'a pas volé.

Hermione acquiesça alors qu'elle mettait son sac sur ses épaules.

-Tu pars, dit-il.

-Oui. Plus vite j'aurais oublié tout ça et mieux j'irai.

Charlie prit cette phrase en plein cœur. Oublier. Que voulait-elle oublier, au juste ? Tout ce qui s'était passé ces deux dernières semaines ou simplement le brunch ? Parce que Charlie, lui, n'avait rien envie d'oublier. Au contraire. Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui dise qu'elle ne regrettait pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux, qu'elle espérait qu'ils se revoient pour boire un verre ou peut-être même un peu plus. Mais Charlie ne dit rien et resta planté là, devant Hermione qui s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre.

-Tu as sans doute raison, finit-il par dire. Je vais aussi faire ma valise pour retourner en Roumanie. Je ne me sens bien que là-bas.

-Oui.

-Oui.

Nouveau silence.

-Rentre bien, dit simplement Charlie.

-Toi aussi.

Puis Charlie quitta la chambre. Hermione posa son sac au sol et s'assit sur le lit. Elle se sentait bête. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé les choses. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé dire au revoir à Charlie, si tenté qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire au revoir. Elle aurait tellement souhaité que la journée se passe autrement. Elle aurait voulu… elle aurait voulu retourner dans les bras de Charlie, profiter des derniers instants qu'ils leur restaient avant qu'il ne reparte pour la Roumanie. Avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur vie chacun de leur côté.

Hermione tenta de relativiser. Ça aura au moins valu la peine d'être vécu.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer Charlie, le souffle court, son sac à la main. Hermione se leva.

-Tu as déjà visité la Roumanie ? lui demanda-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

-Non, mais on ne m'en a dit que du bien, répondit Hermione en souriant.

-Ca te dirait de…

-Oui !

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te proposer, dit Charlie en s'approchant d'elle.

-Je le devine.

Hermione était maintenant dans les bras de Charlie. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne se sentirait jamais aussi bien ailleurs que dans ses bras. Charlie baissa son regard vers elle et caressa délicatement son visage.

-Alors ? Ca te dit ?

-Oui.

Charlie lui adressa un sourire éclatant et l'embrassa avec fougue et passion. Comme si le baiser qu'il était en train de lui donner serait le dernier qu'ils pourraient partager. Mais Hermione savait qu'il serait le premier d'une très longue liste.

Puis avec un regard entendu, ils prirent leurs sacs, quittèrent la demeure main dans la main et transplanèrent ensemble en s'échangeant un baiser sous les yeux des derniers sorciers restants dont Molly qui paraissait toute émue et Harry et Ginny qui affichaient un large sourire.

 **000**

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est terminé !**

 **Cette mini-fiction** a été une petite expérience, une petite aventure que j'ai voulu tenter, et **j'en suis très contente.**

 **Comme certaines personnes l'avaient compris,** tout le monde est maintenant au courant de ce que **Ron** a fait et tout le monde sait également ce qui s'est passé entre **Hermione et Charlie**. Hermione est maintenant pleinement libérée de cette haine, rancœur et tristesse et trahison qui l'habitaient et on peut lui souhaiter tout le bonheur dont elle mérite avec Charlie.

 **Pour ma part** j'ai une petite idée de comment pourrait évoluer leur relation et le mariage y est exclu. **Et vous ? Comment pensez-vous que leur relation pourrait évoluer ?**

Je tenais également à **vous remercier** pour toutes les **reviews** que vous m'avez laissées. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette petite fiction ait son petit succès. **Ça fait chaud au cœur.** Je n'oublie pas plus de remercier **Damelith** sans qui ne j'aurais jamais eu l'idée d'écrire que Charlie et Hermione :) !

Pour les personnes qui se demandent quand vais-je poster **une prochaine fiction** (en particulier un **Dramione** ) la réponse est : **Je ne sais pas**. Je sais que la réponse peut décevoir, mais j'ai du mal à écrire et terminer une fiction que j'ai dans mes dossiers depuis plus de deux ans.

 **Bisous à tous et à bientôt j'espère.**

 **Gouline971**


End file.
